Sunsets and dawns
by AnadoraBlack
Summary: Set directly after 3x22. Regina is hurting and heartbroken. But with the help of Henry and the Charmings, she can try to forget and to mend her ever aching heart... Slowly fixing Outlaw Queen. Other pairings Captain Swan, Snowing, Rumbelle and Frankenwolf.
1. First sunset

_A/N: Hello there my dearest readers! So, after being given too many wrong feels during the finale, I've decided, the muse with me, to write a chaptered story that will eventually give Regina her overdue happy ending. Bear with me, because these first chapters will hurt. Because she hurts._

* * *

**1. First sunset**

* * *

Her heart ached. Ached so badly her whole body was numb.

As Emma walked away from her wrath, all she felt was tired. Tired and heartbroken.

And _he_ was standing there, barely a feet away, his arms around the woman he had loved and missed so much. Not sparing her a single glance.

No. It hurt too bad.

Too bad.

So Regina whirled on her heels and exited the diner quietly, making sure no one and certainly not _him_ noticed her departure.

But she quickly proved to be wrong when the door opened behind her and two figures followed her silently, making her stop on the pavement and turn around to shoo away these trespassers.

Her brown eyes, almost dark in the night, widened when she saw Henry. And Emma, but mostly Henry.

He smiled sadly at her. "Mom?"

And just that, just that word, she let out a cry, trying to muffle it by putting her hand before her mouth.

And her baby, her son, came to stand in front of her, grabbing her by the shoulders and drawing her in for a hug. "It's okay Mom. I'm here."

She let go, holding onto him for dear life. Her son. Who believed in her no matter what. Who loved her no matter what.

Above his shoulder, she could see Emma, standing awkwardly there, her hands in her pockets, a sorry smile on her lips. She looked almost as pained as Regina felt.

So the former Queen untangled herself from her son, keeping his ever growing hand in hers, and sighed, her eyes meeting the Saviour's. "It's alright, Miss Swan." Her voice was as broken as her heart. "I understand your motives."

"Really? 'Cause right now, even I don't..."

"Really. You are not called the Saviour for nothing."

Emma smiled again, this time a little more genuinely, and turned around.

Regina's eyes widened when she realised what she was doing. She looked aside at Henry. "You're coming home with me?"

Emma looked over her shoulder and grinned. "I've had him for a year. I think it only fair you have him for at least a week. Besides, you need him more than I do." And she entered the diner again.

Henry leaned over, whispering in his mother's ear. "And she wants to be alone with Killian tonight."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Finally? It only took her so long!" But the thought of Emma being finally reunited with who she knew deep down to be her True Love made her heart ache with renewed strength, and she doubled over with a yelp.

"Mom?"

"I'm okay, Henry, don't worry..."

He sighed, helping her up and starting to walk towards their home. "No you're not. Come on. I'll take care of you."

* * *

Her house felt far too empty when she arrived. Far too quiet when Robin's laugh didn't echo in the kitchen as they washed the dishes only a night prior. Far too empty when she didn't see him sitting on the couch, smiling up at her in a silent invite to join him.

And as Henry led her straight to her bedroom, it was smelling far too much like him. Because yes, that night, he had stayed. And for the first time in years, for the first time in her life perhaps, someone had made love to her.

And now, all of that just hurt too much.

She backed away from the room silently and headed to Henry's. Her son followed, a silent understanding in his eyes.

As she lay in his bed, his own scent still embedded in the covers as if he had never left, she outstretched a hand.

He smiled and kicked off his shoes, joining his mother in the covers, an arm wrapping around her waist as she drew him in, his head cradled to her chest.

"I love you Mom."

She gasped, tears starting to fall onto her cheeks and wetting the top of his head. "I love you too, Henry."

He held her tighter. "Try to sleep. I'm here."

"I know."

And that, as small as it was, her baby in her arms...she fell asleep.

A dreamless sleep.

Courtesy of the part of the heavens that still didn't try to break her piece by piece...


	2. First dawn

**2. First dawn**

* * *

Regina's eyes fluttered open as a ray of sunlight touched her face.

It took her a moment to remember why she wasn't in her bed. And when she remembered, her heart began to ache once more, and once more with too much force.

She clutched her shirt and fisted into it, wishing she had the strength to rip out her heart and crush it to dust.

But as she wished that, her sole reason for not doing it opened the door and stepped inside, a tray in his hands.

He smiled as he saw her awake. "Good morning, Mom."

She tried a smile of her own, but knew it looked fake and too weak. "Good morning, darling. What have you done?"

"I made you breakfast. Something light, since I guessed you wouldn't want to eat. Coffee, and two crackers with jam."

He set it down on her knees and sat down beside her.

Her eyes locked to her son's face, she reached for him and put a hand on his cheek. "You have grown so much."

He smiled and put his own hand over hers. "And now we have time to properly catch up." He was about to add something, but the echo of a phone ringing interrupted him and he stood, walking to the door, only looking over his shoulder to gesture her to the tray. "Eat. I want it gone when I come back up."

It struck Regina at that moment that Henry acted with her as if he was the parent and her the child. And strangely, it probably was what she needed.

* * *

Henry got up about five minutes later. Regina was nipping on her second cracker, her coffee all but finished.

"So?" she asked.

He smiled widely and came to sit by her again. "It was Gramps. He asked if you'd mind if he and Grandma came by later. With the baby." He sent her a careful glance, as if he feared her answer.

She thought about it for a moment, but the memory of little Prince Neal sent a pang of jealousy to her heart. And that jealousy was a good one, for once. She nodded. "What did you say?"

"I said yes. But I can-"

"Perfect. I guess a little company will do me good." She swallowed her last bit of cracker and got out of bed. "But I'll probably have to look my best." She ruffled his hair as she passed him and exited the room into the corridor.

As Regina stopped in front of her bedroom door, she took a deep breath. His scent was still engulfing the room, and she held her breath as she walked to the window and opened it wide, taking a bid gulp of fresh air before she leaned back inside and got to her wardrobe.

Moving around in this room proved to be far more difficult in the light of day.

She could see him everytime her eyes fell onto the bed. She could feel him everytime she glanced in the bathroom mirror, feeling his arms around her waist as he drew her in for a kiss.

No. She should stop thinking about that.

It was hurting so much she doubled over and rendered her meagre breakfast in the sink.

* * *

Snow and her Charming arrived a little before midday. As they waited for them, Regina and Henry caught up with what they had missed of each other during that last year, and the former Queen took a long time cleaning the house with her bare hands rather than using magic. It cleansed her mind.

* * *

Baby Neal was cooing away in his father's arms, and surprisingly enough, David was smiling at her as he stepped into the house and leaned over, showing her the bundle of joy in his arms.

"Hey Neal, meet your Auntie Regina."

Her eyes widened and met Snow's over Charming's shoulder. She smiled and nodded. So she looked down at the baby and his small hands, tucking a finger in his fist. "Hello there, Neal."

"Would you like to hold him, Regina?" Snow asked, a hand on Henry's shoulder.

"Are you certain?"

"I couldn't be more certain."

She nodded, then sighed. "I would love to, but...better do it as I'm sitting down. I'm not sure of myself today."

"No problem."

The Charmings followed her and Henry to the sitting room, and as Regina sat into her favourite armchair, David stooped and placed baby Neal in her arms, and as she carefully cradled his head, he opened his eyes, meeting her brown with baby blue.

"He's beautiful, Snow."

"I know." The Princess chuckled before kneeling beside her step-mother. "We had a question to ask you."

"Oh?" She didn't look away from Neal's little face, and a grin formed onto her lips almost against her will.

David sat facing her, his wife coming to sit on his knees, and Henry grinned, obviously what they would ask of her.

"Regina...would you accept to do us the honour of being Neal's godmother?"

The scene froze, Regina's eyes widening and meeting the couple across from her. Were they really asking that of her? Did they really trust her with that?

"Are you...are you...sure?"

"We are. And before you say something, we thought of it way before Neal was born. We can't think of someone more worthy of it. As a last sign that everything is mended between us."

Regina sighed, her eyes closing for a moment. Many emotions got through her at that moment, and as the baby let out a little squeal, she opened her eyes again, glancing down at him, the smile reappearing immediately.

"It would be my great pleasure."

Snow stood and came to embrace her, and whispered low in her ear. "I really hope you can think of us as friends, Regina."

"I do hope that too..."

And as she realised the scene was that of friends visiting each other and spending time together, for the first time in hours, she was happy.


	3. Second sunset

_A/N: Thank you so much for the already massive appreciation on this work! I'm sorry to say that there will be a lot of angst yet again for some time, because I don't think it'll be fixed in a week in the show's timeline. ;) And as I'm writing from Regina's POV mostly, Robin won't make a physical appearance until much later. :/ I do hope I'm not falling into clichéd things along the way, because I have the whole plot in my little head, and it won't be happy until it's written as it is. ;)_

* * *

**3. Second sunset**

* * *

The afternoon passed rather quickly with a little babe scooped in Regina's arms. Too quickly for her taste.

But as baby Neal fell asleep again and she rose to her feet, shifting her weight so she'd lull him to sleep, Snow smiled and looked at the watch on her wrist.

"We have to leave or we'll be late. Regina?" The Queen looked up at her, her own little paradise still tucked in her arms. "We're having diner at Granny's with Emma, Killian, Ruby and Viktor. Care to join us?"

"Really?"

"Regina... You're part of the family, whether you like or not, so... We'd love for you to join us."

Regina tried a small smile, and perhaps for the first time in what felt like ages, it didn't feel fake. "Okay then." She looked down at her godson – and how it was nice to think of him thus. "Can I still hold him?"

David chuckled and looked over at his wife. "I have a feeling we'll need magic to pry him off her."

"We expected it, my darling." She chuckled back, then stood, reaching for her coat. "Ready?"

Regina nodded, and cooed at Neal. "Heard that, little one? Auntie Gina can hold you a little while longer..."

And as his lips curled into a pout, she chuckled.

Across from her, Henry was grinning. A baby. That's all his mother needed to be happy.

* * *

The diner was crowded when they arrived. Rumpel and his newly-wed Belle were sitting in a corner and Henry walked to them immediately, his grandfather rising to greet him.

Ruby was sitting on Whale's knees – when had those two started dating? –, Emma and her pirate looking at them awkwardly, their hands barely touching on the table.

The Saviour rose from her seat when she saw Regina walk to her, but the Queen pointedly ignored her, words unsaid and anger unsatiated filling her blood again. So instead, she stared at Neal and only at him.

Although she heard Snow sigh.

"Hello darling."

"Hey Mom. Where's Henry?"

"He's saying hello to Gold." David walked to his daughter and kissed her forehead. "How are you?"

"Good." Regina could almost hear the smirk on her lips, and it made her internally cringe. Then she finally sat down next to the indecent couple of the wolf and the doctor, and handed Neal back to his mother.

She hadn't realised that her arms ached until they were empty of him.

Snow caught her glance and smiled. "Don't worry. He'll still be there tomorrow."

* * *

Diner was quiet and surprisingly easy, and as time stretched, Regina realised how much her relationships with these people had changed over a year time.

Snow was regularly smiling up at her, talking to her newborn about his Auntie. 'Look, Auntie Regina has pasta sauce on her cheek.' 'Auntie Gina is pouting because your Daddy made a very bad joke.'

Unbeknownst to her, the word 'Gina' sent a pang of pain to the Queen's heart. Only one person ever called her that. Roland.

If Snow notice her frown, she didn't say. Because her husband chose that moment to hail his grandson.

"Hey Henry, you do realise you'll have to go back to school soon, don't you?"

Said Henry nearly choked on his lasagne, then chuckled. "Really, Gramps? There isn't even a high-school in Storybrooke!"

Ruby cleared her throat. "Actually, there is. Someone called Sebastian opened it while you were gone to Neverland. Grace is there, if you wondered."

Henry's blush didn't pass unnoticed, but no one made a comment.

Regina smirked down at her son. "Well young man, you know what this means. On Monday, back to school."

"Mom!"

She chuckled. There he was, her pouting baby, trying his famous puppy eyes on her. She shook her head. "You heard me."

David then cleared his throat too. "Actually, Regina, I think we might need you too."

Her eyes locked to the prince's. "What for?"

"Well, technically, you're still the Mayor. And Zelena has done quite damage to the town. We have to fix it."

"Like what?"

"Better to talk about this at your office, not now." He smiled. "Besides, I still don't know who's Sheriff. Me or Emma?"

The Saviour looked up from her plate, her eyes flying over Regina who was openly glaring at her, then at her father. "Oh. You, I guess. I don't really want to resume doing that."

"But you'll act as deputy then?"

"Yeah, right."

"Okay." Then David's gaze fell to his hands, as if deep in thought. "We'd have to hire a second one though. This town in far too messy as it is if we aren't ready enough for any impending threat."

Regina nodded. "Agreed." Her eyes then fell to the people surrounding her in the by then emptying room.

Gold and Belle had left a little less than an hour prior. She could see Jefferson at the counter, sipping on a coffee, deep in thought, a horrible hat on his head, and a couple she did not remember seeing before hiding away in a shadowed booth, their hands entwined.

When he realised she had zoned off, Henry put his hand on his mother's. "Tired?"

She nodded, a small smile on her lips.

So he looked over at their companions and stood. "I'm tired. Mom, can we go?"

Regina didn't miss the look of hurt on Emma's face, but truth be told, she didn't give a damn. She stood too and looked down at Snow. "Thank you for the invite. May I visit tomorrow?"

Snow grinned. "Anytime you want."

Regina nodded and greeted the rest of the table with a wave of her hand, then reached for Henry's and they both exited the restaurant.

"Are you okay Mom?"

She thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "Surprisingly so, I am. Thank you darling."

"Do you think you'll sleep in your room tonight?"

That sent a new pang of hurt to her heart, and she sighed. "No. It's probably too soon for that."

"That's okay, I like sleeping with you. Although, you do snore a little."

To that Regina smiled.


	4. Second dawn

_A/n: Longest chapter yet, with the return of Robin, even if not in the happiest of circumstances. Also, I might hint at something in this chapter. I'll let you guess. ;)_

* * *

**4. Second dawn**

* * *

The following morning, Regina woke up with a dull pain in her stomach. She didn't eat anything for breakfast, as much as Henry tried to convince her to try.

But it was Sunday, and on Sundays, they had a routine, one she was willing to restart, her teenage son at her side.

So after she freshened up a bit, dark circles under her eyes concealed, Regina called for him. "Henry? Pancakes?"

His ruffled hair appeared at his door, a big toothy grin on his face. "Comin'!"

She chuckled and headed to the kitchen, gathering the bowl, pan, and ingredients.

Henry ran into the room and stopped before the counter, not having even bothered to tuck his shirt correctly out of his trousers.

So, as he put on an apron and started breaking the eggs, Regina walked around him and untucked his 'duck tail' from his jeans, kissing the top of his head as she went.

He groaned. "Mom... I'm not ten anymore!"

She shook her head. "So?"

"So... Are you going to do that when I'm twenty?"

She grinned. "Yes. Because no matter how old you are, you're still my son."

He rolled his eyes and started stirring the eggs in the bowl.

The scent reached Regina's nostrils, and she winced. Ugh.

"Are these rotten?"

Henry sniffed the bowl and shrugged. "No, why?"

"Strange, smells like it..."

He smirked. "Maybe you're getting so old you can't smell properly anymore."

She let out a surprised cry and started tickling him unmercifully. "You will pay for that!"

"No I won't!"

And as Henry carefully added flour to the preparation, the phone rang, and Regina left her son alone in the kitchen, knowing that he could handle this perfectly well. He always had.

* * *

"Hello?"

"_Regina..._"

Her blood froze in her veins. No. Not that voice, not him. No.

Her first instinct was to hung up, but he stopped her doing exactly that. "_Don't put the phone down. Please._"

She tried to find her voice, but couldn't, a faint moan of pain leaving her instead of a full phrase.

"_Regina, I need to talk to you._"

She groaned again, and Henry's head appeared in the doorway, his brow furrowed. She tried a smile to send him away, but she knew she looked far too pained for it to work.

Her son walked to her and took the phone from her hands, putting it to his own ear. "Robin?"

She heard the faint echo of a voice.

Henry's eyes flashed with anger, and in that precise moment, Regina was very aware that he was hers and Emma's. The Saviour's eyes always looked deadly when she was angry. "No. You don't get to talk to my mom when you've hurt her like that. Don't call again, or I'll send my Gramps after you!" And he hung up.

And as he turned to his mother, he sighed deeply before tucking his hand in hers, pulling her back to the kitchen. "Come, Mom. I'm sure I can find a bowl of ice-cream somewhere..."

And it struck her once again – and it did more and more often these last days – that Henry had grown up. Extremely so.

* * *

Robin Hood didn't call after that. That day, at least.

Regina was watching a rom com with Henry when she zoned out and relived the feelings that had coursed through her when she had heard his voice.

She had felt broken, but also ecstatic. At least he hadn't completely forgotten her. But he hadn't chosen her. And that hurt like a bitch.

So, even if the sound of his voice sent shivers up her spine that she would have loved to ignore, even if in that precise moment the actor's face faded into his with his smile and dimples and blue blue eyes, even if all that happened...she would not forgive.

She was done forgiving.

* * *

Later that day, Henry left her at the Charmings, saying he wanted to go to Grace to talk about that new school.

And if the former Queen wasn't really easy with her son going anywhere near Jefferson, she knew somehow the Hatter would take good care of him. He could not refuse anything to his daughter, and Grace basically loved Henry. To what extent she still didn't know.

Snow opened the door, looking more tired than ever, and smiled widely when she met her visitor's gaze.

"Regina! I did not expect you this early!"

"Yes, well... I needed some air..."

The princess nodded gravely, then gestured her inside. "Come in! David has gone to the station with Emma and Killian. They're still trying to find someone to fill in as deputy."

"Why doesn't Hook do it?" She said it without malice, knowing how far the pirate had gone by love for Emma, and actually thinking it a good idea.

Snow shook her head. "David asked, but he doesn't want to. 'Not right now, mate' he said." She chuckled. "That was the worst impersonation I've ever done..."

Regina smiled a little while taking her coat off and moving towards the couch. "Where's the little marvel?"

Snow smiled knowingly and moved to the kitchen to prepare a cup of tea. "Sleeping in his room. We'll go to him later, I've only tucked him in and he's been a real pain last night..."

To that, Regina smirked. "Ah yes, the first time you managed to escape the first nights..."

And Snow didn't take offence, rather chuckling herself. "Thanks to you."

"If you can see it that way..."

* * *

Spending a whole afternoon with her stepdaughter was easier than ever, but then, since that day at her house when Cora had attacked them, they had grown closer and closer still.

She knew that Snow was the only one who still considered her some kind of mother figure. David clearly didn't think of her as Snow's surrogate mother, and neither did any other in town.

And she was okay with it. Somehow, it gave her relationship with Snow a secret side.

And if she couldn't think of why and how she had begun to be happy to have Snow as a friend, she surely didn't mind at all...

Baby Neal was awake a little before four, and as his faint cries erupted in the loft, Snow wiped a hand through her face.

"Already..."

Regina smiled, putting her teacup onto the table, and stood. "Don't move. I'm going." And as the princess sent her a quizzical gaze, she added "That's also the role of a godmother."

The baby's room was as Henry's had been a long time prior. Baby blue, with a beautiful cot in one corner and hundreds of plushes in the other. An armchair provided a place for Snow to sit when she breast-fed him, and that's where Regina headed once the newborn was in her arms.

"So...a little trouble, are you, darling?"

The baby's eyes opened, their blue already lighter than the day prior. But she shouldn't have been able to notice, if she hadn't stared at those eyes for the longest time when he was first put in her arms.

"Yes, I can see you are..."

She cooed him to soothe him, and when she realised his diaper was full, she moved to the bathroom to change it.

It was natural it was almost painful.

And if she had often considered adopting again after Henry, she didn't feel ready for that then. Not after her heart broke and was still on the mend.

* * *

When Neal was back in his cot, thumb tucked safely in his mouth, the doorbell rang, and Regina heard Snow's voice call for her newest visitor.

She herself said her goodbyes to the wonder that was her godson and prepared herself for going back down.

One voice stopped her.

Well, several truly, but mostly one.

David was home, his daughter with him...and Robin.

As she froze, Regina fell backwards, the wall preventing her from falling down.

So she stood there, leaning back on the wall, a hand on her heart, tears welling in her eyes as she thought 'No, not now, not ready', and as their voices echoed up to her.

"So... David asked you then, Robin?"

Snow's voice was cautious, and Regina knew that she didn't want him to know she was there.

"Yes, he did, and I'm grateful for it. I needed some time away from everything."

"And why could that be?"

In other circumstances, Regina would have smirked at the venom in Snow's voice. She had learnt from the best, after all... But right now, no. She was far too stressed to do anything but listen.

She heard a sigh, and recognized Robin's. "I see... Listen, I did not wish for this to happen, I didn't-"

"I'm not the one you should say that to. But anyway... I'm sorry, but I have to go up, feed the baby."

"By all means. I have to go back myself... My son is probably waiting for me." My son. Not my wife.

No, that was not the time.

She barely heard him leave before Snow's figure appeared in the stairs, and as soon as she was facing her, arms wrapped around Regina's waist, and she was drawn in for a hug.

One that, for once, she eagerly returned...


	5. Third sunset

**5. Third sunset**

* * *

After Regina had cried her fill and Snow had held her as tight as she could, both women got down the stairs, David and Emma mildly surprised to see the Queen in their home while her former lover had just left.

It hurt.

Just as Snow asked if Regina wanted to stay for diner and she had declined, Henry called, asking her if he could stay at Grace's for a little while longer, promising Jefferson would drop him back home at nine sharp. So she agreed to both his and Snow's request.

She would not have supported an evening alone...

Emma left right after, obviously at odds with remaining there with someone who by then worked hard not to rip her head off, and said she'd sleep away for the night. Away meant with Hook, but apparently, none in the room gave a damn.

* * *

David was surprisingly supportive of Regina throughout the evening. Serving her water when she told him the wine was too strong for her, offering to change the meal with she wasn't up for meat, everything.

In some way, it could have been tiresome, to be treated like a child.

But in another way, if felt good to be cared for, even by those she had once vouched to destroy...

* * *

"So, do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

Regina swallowed the part of cake she had been chewing on for the best of two minutes – the food was tasteless and felt hard as stone lately – and tilted her head to the side. "Plans?"

"Well, Henry goes back to school tomorrow, so... Perhaps you'll go back to the office too?"

She nodded. "Oh, yes, I guess so. But plans?"

"Yeah, well," her gaze turned to David, who was making a strange grimace, as if he was careful not to hit a sore spot, "there are a few things to be discussed, so..."

"We'll see that tomorrow, Sheriff Nolan." She smirked at the look on his face. "For now, let me enjoy Snow's lack of skills in bakery."

Snow made a muffled sound in her own cake. "Oi! My cake is perfect!"

"My apple pies are a hundred times better."

David chuckled and looked aside at his wife. "Sorry my love, but that is true."

Snow pouted then chuckled with her husband. "Okay, I admit. Your pies are better. But still," her face turned serious, "is it edible? 'Cause I made it only for you..."

Regina's eyes widened a little at her antics, but she smiled softly and nodded. "It is very good, Snow, really. And thank you."

"Well, you're a friend, and basically family now, so...I'd better take care of you when Henry's not there to do it." She winked.

David smiled too when his grandson's name was spoken. "He's grown up a awful lot lately, don't you think?"

Regina nodded. "You have no idea."

By then, Neal had started calling, and Snow excused herself from her guest to go up and check on the little monster.

David started gathering the dishes, Regina helping out to wash them, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

* * *

"So..." Her eyes met the blue ones of the Prince, and his grave face, and her brow furrowed in a silent question. "Are you okay with Robin being a deputy?"

She almost let the dish she was washing slip through her fingers, but caught it at the last second, shaking her head faintly. "Do I have a say in the matter?"

"No, but... I still want to know..."

"Why have you accepted him?"

David shrugged. "In spite of what transpired lately..." he cleared his throat, "well, he is a good man. And the best marksman in the Enchanted Forest."

That sent a memory through Regina's mind. Their meeting in the missing year, a monkey trying to capture her, an arrow flying to its eye, never missing its target. She shuddered.

David noticed her discomfort, and sighed. "Sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up..."

"No, that's alright. I should be able to at least say his name, if he is to work for the town. All I ask for now," she met his eyes again as he took another dish from her hand, "is that he stays away for a while."

"Done."

She nodded her thanks, and then, their quiet discussion was interrupted by Snow coming down, a writhing Neal in her arms.

* * *

"Regina!"

The Queen smiled at the sound of 'help me' in Snow's voice, and quickly dried her hands to walk towards her and her godson, and she smiled down at the infant, placing a soothing hand on his stomach.

She tutted when she felt his belly twitch, and locked eyes with Snow. "He's just got a little pain. It's not unusual. Don't worry. Just rub his tiny little belly with your hands, and it shall calm down."

"Do you mind?" She leaned over, handing her the baby like an offering.

Regina smiled. "Of course not." She took the babe in her arms, placing him carefully in the crook of her left while her right hand went to his stomach, tracing circles on it very slowly, letting the warmth of her skin soothe his pain. "There, my lovely, there..."

He cooed away, visibly more at ease, and Snow's eyes widened. "I read so many books when I was pregnant, and none ever talked about that!"

Regina chuckled. "Henry used to have those pains almost every night. It lasted three months. Believe me, when you've tried everything, using your hands seems too easy to be true." She leaned down, kissing Neal's forehead before handing him back to his mother who automatically repeated Regina's gestures.

David was finishing the dishes, and Snow was obviously going to put Neal back to sleep, so she took it as her cue to leave.

Snow kissed her on the cheek, something she hadn't done since she was a little girl, and David waved at her from the kitchen sink. "I'll see you tomorrow, Madam Mayor."

She smiled. "Yes. Good night to you both."

And as she stepped into the night, alone in the cold streets – far too cold for May, but she didn't pay attention – she felt good. Not really good, just good.

Another day had passed...


	6. Third dawn

_A/N: Not much might happen in this chapter, but in truth, something big will be happening next, and this chapter prepares you to it. ;)_

* * *

**6. Third dawn**

* * *

Dropping Henry at the bus stop the following morning was strangely weird. As if something as banal as going to school was not allowed in Storybrooke anymore.

While her son's presence helped her with the hole that had formed in her chest, Regina was relieved to see him hop onto the bus, going to sit by Grace at once, engaging the girl in a conversation as soon as he was sat. He was with people his age, he would not be concerned about her for a few hours.

As much as he had grown up, he was still a boy, not a man. He needed his childhood moments.

* * *

As she headed towards the Town Hall, Regina was surprised once more to see so many citizens greet her politely, almost fondly, if Granny's almost smile and Marco's handshake were any indications.

But it still felt out of place.

* * *

The office was empty and cold when she entered, the desk still baring the traces of her latest search with Emma to confront Zelena.

With an ample movement of her hand, the ruins of a vial crashed onto the floor evaporated, a book closed and flew back to its shelf, dust disappeared from the furniture.

As she had notice the slight chill in the room, Regina even lit a fire. Then she served herself a cup of coffee from the machine beside her desk and sat down, sighing.

What the hell would she do as Mayor now that the curse was broken?

* * *

But as she was swallowed in those thoughts, there was a knock on her door, and David entered, Emma in tow, a man she didn't think she had ever seen following.

Charming walked to her with a small smile. "Good morning, Regina."

She bowed the head slightly. "David. Miss Swan. I see you have brought me one of our newest additions..."

The man smiled too, albeit a little shyer, and outstretched a hand for her to shake. "Name's Sebastian Salvador, Madam Mayor. I'm the high-school's principal."

Regina's brow furrowed. "You've opened the school when we were in Neverland, am I right?" She detailed him up and down. "And yet I don't recall seeing you anywhere before..."

The man fiddled with his scarf for a moment, clearly uneasy. "Yes, well... I was a crab for the best part of twenty-eight years, so..."

She would have smirked under other circumstances. But she wasn't in the mood. So she gestured him forward to sit, the other two joining. "Nice meeting you then, Mister Salvador." She turned her gaze to David. "I thought we had some matters to discuss, Sheriff."

"We do."

* * *

For the best of three hours, David exposed her things to repair – the hospital wing blow off by her dear sister – to upgrade – the elementary school's classes – or to outright rebuilt – the library.

Everytime, Regina would note things down, thinking that she would need many a financial help to do all that. Fortunately for her, Rumpelstiltskin was still basically a gold digger. Quite literally.

It quickly appeared that Mister Salvador had questions of his own concerning his own school. As by then, he had three teachers: Princess Merida, a red-haired fury teaching History and English; Dr Hopper, teaching maths; and Prince Naveen, teaching Geography and Science. But they were only taking care of one class, since not many pupils were old enough for high-school.

His questions were more of future matters, and she spent many a moment thinking about who to hire and how to do things properly. The children that had be frozen during the curse were ageing, fast, and soon, elementary school would be empty while high-school would be full. This was indeed an important factor.

So when the man talked of a woman that could possibly serve as school nurse and the name Hood was pronounced, Regina didn't even notice.

Thankfully for everyone.

Emma herself had gone from pale – she was visibly trying to become invisible – to white.

But the Queen didn't see, and wouldn't have cared. About Miss Swan, that is. About Marian...not so sure.

* * *

The day passed rather quickly after that meeting.

While David and Emma went back to the station – she dared not think of whom was waiting there behind a desk, his crossbow surely placed against the chair – and Mister Salvador left her for his school, Regina headed to Granny's, quickly asking the customers there if they had noticed anything that needed fixing in town.

And while Leroy obviously talked about stupid things like the jukebox at the Rabbit Hole or the wood path that needed to be clearly marked, others seemed to be quite surprised at the Mayor's antics.

Apparently, they didn't think her able to be genuinely interested in her citizens' well-being.

But, to be fair, she hadn't been during the curse.

* * *

When Henry went back from school, he was angry. Really angry.

And as she could not for the life of her pry it off him, Regina didn't ask.

He didn't want to tell anyway.

Except that when he broke his plate, so strongly he pushed his knife onto the ceramic, Regina put a soothing hand on his and asked, quietly, what it was about.

"You don't need to be worried, Mom, it's nothing, really."

"It isn't nothing if you start breaking things. Tell me..."

He sighed, his grey eyes meeting her almost sorrily. "He came to me at lunch."

She didn't need to ask whom. Her blood froze in her veins, all colour leaving her face, her fingers squeezing his almost too strongly.

Henry sighed again, his free hand going above his mother's. "I told him to leave me alone, but he wanted to know how you were. He asked me to ask you to give him a chance to explain himself."

Her question came as a whisper. "What did you say?"

He shrugged. "That he could go to hell."

Regina closed her eyes, her mind going back to the last time she had seen Robin. His lips on hers, his arms around her...

And her choice came determined, although weak.

"I will speak with him."


	7. Fourth dawn

_A/N: Warning. If I were you, I'd prepare the tissues._

* * *

**7. Fourth dawn**

* * *

The following morning, Henry was still angry. Even if this time, it was for another reason.

As Regina walked him to the bus stop, her son could not stop sending glares her way, sighing or down right muttering under his breath.

So when she stopped him and turned him around so he faced her, she raised a finger in a poor attempt to look threatening. It never had worked on him anyway.

"Henry, listen to me very carefully. I've decided to talk to him myself. Me. Because this is about me. Okay? I know what I'm doing."

"No, you don't." He stepped back so she didn't have a hold on him anymore. "Because when this breaks your heart once more, I'll be the one gathering the pieces. Again." And with those words, he whirled around and hurried towards the bus, not even looking back at his mother once.

Regina stood there, frozen to place.

She knew that her somehow break-up with Robin had taken a toll on Henry as well, so good he had been acting with her to make her smile again and ease her pain, but she had not considered the fact that it pained him even as much to do so...

So, as she started walking again, this time in a whole new direction, Regina swore to herself that, if she didn't escape this conversation in one piece – one of the few remaining anyway – she'd hide it to her son.

By all the means necessary.

* * *

She stood in front of the sheriff station for long moments, pondering.

No, she had decided to do this, she needed to be strong and to go on. She had been the Evil Queen. A mere outlaw breaking her heart should be nothing.

Should. Be. Nothing.

She wiped away the tears threatening to leave her eyes, took a deep breath, and pushed open the door, entering the corridor leading to the sheriff's office.

* * *

Ahead from her, she could hear David's voice, surely giving orders to his two deputies. "...noticed something strange near Zelena's barn. We'd better go check." She heard the characteristic click of a gun being put into a holster, and decided it probably was the perfect time to make herself known.

That morning, she had decided not to wear high-heels. And she was thankful for it.

As she appeared in the corner of the room, all heads turned to her. David's eyes widened, Emma's lowered to the ground as if she was afraid the Queen would burn her on sight, and Robin's...

Oh God, Robin's...

* * *

"Regina? What-?"

Emma's elbow shot in her father's ribs, and he looked over at her before his blue eyes widened in recognition, and he nodded.

"Of course! Uh, Regina, sorry, but we have to go. Something at your sister's farm isn't right."

She nodded. "Of course. If you need me, just call."

"Will do."

Prince and daughter quickly exited the room, and once the front door closed behind them, Regina's eyes finally met Robin Hood's.

* * *

He was looking at her as if he was afraid she'd disappear if he blinked. He looked as if he hadn't had a good night sleep in a while, and somehow, that pleased Regina. At least she wasn't the only one to suffer.

"Regina..."

She raised a hand to stop his advance on her, and shook her head. "No. I...I haven't come here to listen to your excuses. I'm here because I needed to end this once and for all."

He opened his mouth to talk, but once again, she beat him to it, afraid that if he ever talked, her walls would crumble at her feet as they had done ever since their meeting.

"So... Robin Hood... I'm here to ask you to stop calling, to not pursue my son, and to stop worrying about me. I'm fine. You can go back to your wife lighter than ever. I'm fine, and I don't need you."

She thought she was done with her speech, and in a crazy instant, she wondered why all this had seemed like a good idea at all when his eyes were locked onto hers and her body ached to touch him, to kiss him, to love him again.

As if she had ever stopped.

"Regina, don't."

This time, she didn't have time to blink before he was in front of her, invading her personal space as always, fingers going to her cheek and wiping the tears she had not felt falling.

"Regina, I'm so sorry... I should have talked to you right after, I...I was an idiot."

She let out a sob and tried to move away, but his arm suddenly wrapped around her, preventing her from moving an inch.

"No, listen to me. I too need to do this. I thought she was dead. I thought I'd never see her again. And then she appears, and I'm lost. Lost because of course I love her, I've never stopped...but...I love you too."

This time she kicked so hard that she could move away and take a safe distance between the two of them, this time glaring at him. "You don't get to say that! You don't get to say something like that when you've chosen her over me!"

"This isn't about choosing someone over another, Regina... She is Roland's mother. My wife before God."

She waved her hands in the air, suddenly so very weary, tired, and heartbroken once more. Henry had been right. "I don't want to hear any more of this."

"Regina, wait." She had turned around to leave, but his catching her wrist left her in place once more. "I mean it." He turned her around to she faced him once more. "I mean it, when I say I love you. And I doubt I ever will stop."

Her eyes met his, and surprisingly, he too had tears in his eyes.

This was the moment of truth.

He loved her. And she could see it in his eyes, in his touch, in the look of pure pain on his face.

And God, did she love him too.

So, without thinking, Regina wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her, kissing him softly, yet hard.

Their lips met and parted, their tongues dancing together, tears mingling on their lips, the salt of it a painful reminder that this was the last kiss.

The last kiss.

Regina parted from him and walked away, her eyes meeting his for one last time.

"Goodbye, Robin. I loved you."

And even if she used the past tense, it was very much a lie.

She loved him still, and as he had said himself, she doubted she'd ever stop.


	8. Fifth sunset

_A/N: Okay, I know you guys were given too many feels last chapter, so here's one to soothe it all, with a guest appearance from one of my favourite characters: Jeff! :D (This guy is gorgeous, seriously)_

_I've received quite the bunch of questions after last chap, so here's me answering some of them:_

**_IGottaFinYou asked: "Is Robin gonna get jealous of Sebastian?"_**

_Not of Sebastian, no. But he might not like Regina coming closer to another male of Storybrooke. You shall see. ;)_

**_IGottaFindYou asked (again): "Which Gramps would Henry send after Robin? One has a gun and a sword...but one's RUMPELSTILTSKIN!"_**

_He would send David, I think, 'cause our favourite idiot likes to act chivalrous and all that. Rumpel, I think, wouldn't give a damn what Regina feels at the moment. Sadly._

**_moonluver26 asked "I'm confused as to why everyone's mad at Robin."_**

_Because he didn't spare Regina a glance at the diner and went home with his wife perfectly content as it is? (Well, as far as they are concerned anyway)_

**_Guest asked: "Oh my god I sense a time jump!"_**

_Not right now, as you will see. But there will be one. Just...not right now. ;)_

**_Cat asked: "Please tell me that it is not their last kiss."_**

_Spoilers! :D (Of course it's not, I would not be a good shipper if I broke the thing.)_

_And a treat to everyone in the end of this chapter! Yaaaay!_

* * *

**8. Fifth sunset**

* * *

After her conversation with Robin, Regina needed a drink. A strong, very strong drink. So instead of heading towards Granny's for a quick cup of coffee, she took her car and drove to the outskirts of the woods, and towards the Rabbit Hole.

As usual, the bar was not crowded during the day. A few regulars were scattered around the room, either alone or in small groups.

Regina could recognize Leroy and a couple of other dwarfs that she could not put a name on at that time of her day, as well as Jefferson, alone at the counter, a few empty shots already before him.

* * *

Strangely, it's to him that she headed, sitting on the stool to his right and ordering a glass of scotch.

The Hatter didn't even spare her a glance, and swallowed another glass.

Regina couldn't help herself and asked: "What could possibly be going so wrong that you're drinking yourself to death?"

He snorted, then gestured towards her own drink. "I could ask you the same thing, however, I have an idea." He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Things are not so great at home for the moment... Grace wants to go live at her fake parents from time to time."

Regina nodded, taking a long burning gulp our of her glass. "I can relate to that. Henry wants to live one week at my house and one week at Miss Swan's."

"Yes, well, let's drink to that." He clanked his glass against hers. "To second-choice parents."

"Cheers." She gulped another half of her drink and asked for another.

"Seriously though, Regina, you shouldn't try to get yourself pissed for a guy."

A pang shot to her heart. "What I do with my life is thankfully none of your concern, Jefferson."

"Thankfully."

* * *

The afternoon passed this way – Jefferson and Regina drinking in silence, other customers sometimes walking up to them for a quick chat, the bartender – someone called Hare, if she recalled well – warning them not to drive pissed afterwards.

Regina sent the guy a glare, stating that with her magic, she needn't walk home at all.

* * *

The evening drew closer that way, and when eight rang, so did Regina's phone.

She had ignored it all day. But by then, Henry's name on the screen made her realise that she had indeed somewhere else to be.

She took the device and put it to her ear, her sight a little blurred with all she had drunk. "Henry?"

"_Mom, where are you? Gramps told us you had gone to the station this morning but no one has seen you for hours!_"

She took a deep breath, alcohol still impeding her trail of thoughts. "Don't worry darling. I'm at the Rabbit Hole. I needed a drink and some time alone. Jefferson is with me." She moved the phone off her ear for a moment, and the Hatter sent a 'Hello Henry' towards it before she pulled it towards her once more.

"_This does not make me less concerned. I'll send someone to fetch you._"

"Henry... I don't-" but the door to the bar opened, revealing Snow White, and she sighed. "No need. Your grandmother's already there." And she hung up.

* * *

Snow walked straight to her, not glaring, but not pleased either.

"And what do you think you're doing?" She planted herself in front of Regina, hands on her hips. "You could have had an accident driving home!" Then she sent a rightful glare to Jefferson. "And I won't even talk to you about the fact your daughter is at my flat worrying herself sick."

Jefferson's blue eyes widened, but he didn't move.

Regina sighed. "Snow, calm down. I did not intend on driving back home. I have my magic, and it's sufficient enough for this kind of things."

"Yes, well, it does not change the fact that pissing yourself to death is a good way of coping!" She lowered a voice a little. "David told me Robin never got back to them afterwards. What have you told him?"

"That it was over. That I did not want to see him ever again. You know: the usual."

Snow sighed, and took Regina's hand, pulling off her stool. "Come. I'll drive you home."

Regina stumbled on her feet a little, but her newly-found friend wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her walk to the door.

* * *

When it opened, both women were assailed by a gush of freezing air, air far too cold for May indeed.

Regina cursed under her breath, leaving a puff of vapour going out of her mouth. "What the-?"

But they did not need to ask themselves what had provoked that sudden winter.

In the far off distance, there was a figure walking their way.

Regina would have thought it was the effect of the alcohol when she distinctively recognized the figure, but the look on Snow's face told her it was no hallucination.

So when the woman – because it was a woman – was close enough, Regina gasped, and let out a started cry.

"_Elsa?_"


	9. Fifth dawn

_A/N: So, this chapter is really short, and kind of a transition between Regina's late night and her meeting with Elsa in next chapter. If you were wondering, I picture Elsa somehow close to Daenerys in Game of Thrones: silver hair, big blue eyes, looking far much younger than she is._

_I will make a habit of answering your questions, so don't hesitate to ask!_

**_JustMe-Liz asked: "Is Jefferson the guy Robin is gonna get jealous of?"_**

_Ahaaaah... Maybe. ;)_

**_Kreuse: "Hum... Just wondering. Regina is pregnant unless I miss something. So I'm not sure the coffee and drinks are that appropriate."_**

_**Spoiler ahead, you may skip:** If Regina is pregnant (we shall know that soon), she doesn't know it. So she doesn't know what is good or not for herself. When she knows (if she is), she will surely stop taking all that. The main thing to remember is that she wasn't trying to get pregnant, so she didn't change her habits or anything... If you get my meaning. ;)_

**_Incendia Glacies asked: "Do Regina and Elsa have a history?" (that is also kind of Regal's question)_**

_They do. And I'm putting my own twist in it because I don't want to make Elsa a baddie. ;)_

_Enjoy the reading! :)_

* * *

**9. Fifth dawn**

* * *

When Regina woke up the following morning, she groaned.

Her head hurt like a bitch, her stomach even more.

Trying to keep her eyes shut, she stumbled to her bathroom and had just enough time to open the lid of the toilet before she rendered whatever she had left in her stomach since the previous night.

As she tried to open an eye and shut it right after so hard her head pounded, she remembered dimly what had happened.

Elsa was there.

Elsa. The Frozen Queen.

Her old friend. The same friend that had been cursed so bad and hard that she had wished nothing more than to be trapped in a jar for all her eternity.

How? And why?

* * *

She groaned again when the door to her room opened with a soft knock, and footsteps approached, making her head pound even more.

Snow's voice was even worse. "Regina?" Another step. "Here, I got you an aspirin."

Regina stumbled through her dark redness to take the pill and the glass of water from her step-daughter's hands and swallowed it quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. It's eleven already. Henry got to school on his own, and I have Red taking care of the baby."

Regina nodded her thanks. Henry was at school. Good. He didn't need to see her like this. At all.

A pang of pain made its way towards her heart at the thought of the conversation that had started it all.

Robin...

She stumbled to her feet, eyes opening a little to catch a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She looked awful.

Snow smiled a her from the door. "I'll let you freshen up. I'm making breakfast." And she exited the room, leaving Regina alone.

* * *

Once again, it struck her that Snow was really nice with her, and that it was nice to have someone care for her in ways no one had ever done...

_That's a lie. Someone took care of you..._

She closed her eyes again and put her fists to her temples. _Stop it!_

* * *

Once she had changed into fresh clothes and after a long overdue shower, Regina got downstairs, her migraine better, her nostrils taking on the scent of pancakes.

Somehow, it made her stomach ache come back stronger.

She joined Snow as she cooked and tried to push the bug aside, thanking her when she put a plate in front of her on the counter and moved to wash the pan.

* * *

"So...feeling better?"

Regina nodded while taking a carefully bite. "Thank you. I really shouldn't have drunk that much..."

"You had your reasons. But next time you feel bad, just come to me. I can listen as well as Jefferson, I can assure you." She chuckled, and Regina soon joined.

The chuckle faded as the queen remembered the last part of her evening. Her eyes locked to Snow's. "Where's Elsa?"

"The Ice Queen?" Snow smirked. "I drove her to Granny's after leaving you here. She's a little lost, I think. You should go to her when you're better." She paused. "What's your history anyway?"

"We were friends."

"_Were?_ Should I be worried?"

Regina shook her head, taking another bite off her pancake. "No. She...she was cursed. Not by me. Cursed to live forever. She watched her family die, their children die, their grandchildren...she wanted to be freed from that life, so she asked Rumpel and I to trap her in a jar forever."

"She asked you to what?"

Snow's eyes were wide as Regina let out a small sad smile. "I would have done the same. In fact, I'm considering it now."

"No you aren't. Your family's not dead, and you're not alone. Stop being that a drama queen."

Regina eyes met her caretaker and for once, she saw all the affection lying there. She gasped. "You really do care for me, don't you Snow?"

The Princess smiled. "Of course I do. No matter what happened between us. I care for you. You are family."

"Thank you."


	10. Sixth sunset

_A/n: A longer chapter! Really loooooonger! ^^ And thanks for the nice reviews (we've already hit 130! Yaaaaay!) and kind words, it really means a lot._

_Don't forget you can ask any-thing and I'll answer! ;)_

**_evilregal01 asked: "Will we find out soon if Regina is going to have a baby or not?"_**

_Don't forget that we are not yet a week after the "conception" (if there was one), so if she finds out, you'll have to wait a little longer (but not much, there will be a time jump soon). ;)_

* * *

**10. Sixth sunset**

* * *

When Regina made her way to Granny's that evening, she intended nothing more than to walk straight upstairs to meet with Elsa. Nothing more. Nothing less.

So when she entered the diner in the usual rumour of the many customers come there to eat their fill, she sensed the moment freeze, the air thickening.

And when her eyes danced around the room, she understood why at once.

* * *

To her left, the newly-reunited Hood family was sitting, Robin's eyes locked onto her, pain written all over his face.

This sent a pang of hurt through her as well, but she ignored it and tried to remain focussed on her aim – the corridor at the far end of the diner.

But a little bundle of hair assaulting her legs made that exit impossible to reach.

"Gina!"

Regina's eyes lowered to meet with Roland's huge brown eyes, and against her own will, a smile formed on her lips. She put a hand to his shoulder. "Hey there. How are you?"

"I'm sad because you won't come to play with me anymore. Mama says you're a bad person. But I think she's wrong. Because you are nice with me and my Papa."

There was a sigh to her left, and Regina only had time to register his sudden closeness before Robin placed himself behind his son, pulling him off Regina slowly. "Roland, what did I tell you? Regina is probably here for something important." His eyes met hers for the shortest second before she lowered her gaze to his son once more.

"I have something important to do, your Daddy is right. But I do hope I can see you soon. If your Mama is alright with it."

Roland sent a huge grin her way before hurrying back to the booth where his mother sat and apparently started to harass her with questions – one of which should have been 'Can I go play with Gina sometime'.

Robin stood there awkwardly, not willing to move, and Regina didn't have the force to push past him.

Thankfully for her, someone else did her the favour.

The outlaw was softly pushed to the side as a well-known fairy grabbed Regina's hand to pull her towards her own booth.

* * *

Regina sighed in relief, catching Robin's shoulders slagging before he got back to his family. "Tinkerbell..."

"A simple 'thank you' might do. Now, Regina..." The Queen met the fairy's green eyes and realised she was slightly glaring at her. For reasons. "You hid some things from me, and I want to know every one of them."

Regina passed a hand over her face and sighed again. "I know. We should talk. But, by all means, not here, not now."

"I wasn't asking for right now."

"Good." She sent a small sad smile her way before standing. "I have someone to meet upstairs. Shall we see each other tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow is perfect." Tink smiled at her, compassionate, before waving her away and swallowing herself back in her crosswords.

* * *

There was a distinct chill in the air as Regina made her way upstairs.

She crossed the path of one pirate who raised an eyebrow at her and asked if she was visiting the 'cold and sad lass' before he silently got down the stairs.

And truthfully, when she opened the door of Elsa's room, the woman was definitely cold...and sad.

* * *

A long time prior, Regina, by then young and still moderately innocent, met a beautiful woman named Elsa. She could make anything freeze, make snowmen come to life, could produce the most beautiful iceworks in the sky... They had soon become friends.

But Elsa was cursed. Her control on her powers lessened as time passed, and as the people she loved the most died back in her land. First her sister Anna, then Anna's husband Kristoff, then their children, then their grand-children...

Time passed quicker in Arendale, and Elsa had been exiled quite a long time before that, by her own parents, too afraid of her powers to let her roam free in their realm.

Regina and Rumpelstiltskin had tried to help her control the sudden bursts of ice and deadly frost bites that killed so many in the land. And that last, Elsa asked something of them.

She asked to be set free. To be put somewhere she would not hurt anyone anymore.

So Regina and Rumpel combined their powers to lock her in a jar, and the jar was put in Rumpel's safe.

Until then.

* * *

Elsa had changed clothes, no longer sporting her long flowing white-and-blue dress but a simple woollen tunic highlighting the silver of her hair.

She was wearing her gloves, probably trying to retain her magic a little while longer.

When she realised she had a visitor, she whirled around, blue eyes meeting brown and widening with a small welcoming smile. "Regina..."

Said Regina smiled back, walking to her former friend, who had not aged a day. "Elsa..."

The two women hugged, one being careful no to freeze the other to death.

Regina pulled back and sat on the bed, the Frozen Queen coming to sit next to her. "What happened?"

"I don't remember. To me, it was as if merely days had passed by since you locked me up. Then I felt myself fall through a portal, and opened my jar to see what was happening to me... And I was here." She let out a small sob and Regina put a careful hand on her freezing shoulder. "In a fleeting moment, I thought I was back home, because the barn I was in looked like those in my realm. So I destroyed the jar. But I'm definitely not in Arendale..."

Regina sighed and shook her head. "No, you are not. This is Storybrooke. Has Snow White explained things to you about this place?"

"Snow White? The woman who brought me here is _Snow White_?" Elsa's blue eyes widened. "I thought you hated her."

"I did. And almost destroyed her life as I planned to. But people change, and I changed. For my son."

"You have a son? Then a husband too, I guess?"

Regina felt the now familiar pang in her heart, and shook her head once more. "No...I'm not married. Henry was adopted. But not less loved for it. This whole thing is very complicated, and I doubt the whole night would suffice to get through all the details." She chuckled darkly. "But, as far as we're concerned, now, you are stuck here... And you have brought winter with you. I by then guess that your powers are still roaming wild?"

Elsa nodded sadly, her fingers fidgeting with the gloves covering them. "I doubt I will ever have control over it ever again."

"I can help." Elsa's eyes snapped to hers once more. "I've learnt some things during these last years, one of which is to be able to conceal powers. In a way, to suppress them."

"I don't want to suppress my powers!" Elsa stood abruptly, glaring by then. "This is what nature gave me! This is what makes me who I am!" she sobbed "This is why my sister loved me."

Regina stood too, carefully approaching the crying queen, and put a soothing hand on her shoulder. "Alright, alright. Don't worry. We'll figure something out. I promise."

There was a long silence, and then Elsa stopped crying, her eyes going to the clock above the door. "You should go. Your son is surely waiting for you."

Regina nodded. "Okay, but on one condition." She smiled kindly. "Tomorrow evening, come to my place to have diner. I promise you a better time than you have had in your jar. You'll meet Henry. And a few of my friends." She said it without malice, because she truly thought of them thus.

So as Elsa agreed and she walked away from her, Regina took out her phone and dialled Snow's number. First the Charmings, then Tinkerbell, who was surely still downstairs sipping on her usual mocha latte.


	11. Seventh sunset

_A/N: Thanks for the lovely words last chapter! I think Elsa liked it. ;)_

_Don't forget to ask any question you might have in mind, I'll answer them! :D_

**_evilregal01 asked: "Will there be any other Frozen character introduced in your story?"_**

_They will make an appearance, but only in Elsa's speeches about her past, since, in my story, they're all long dead. :/ But other characters from other forgotten Disney movies will be there. ;) Still struggling on who will be the villain though._

**_SOPPNATION asked: "Was there ever a fourth dawn?"_**

_'Course there was, I just didn't write it. :p_

* * *

**11. Seventh sunset**

* * *

The following evening, Regina was running from one corner of the kitchen to another, Henry rolling his eyes sporadically from where he was putting the plates and cutlery on the living-room's table.

Snow had been ecstatic at the thought of dining in the presence of Elsa, whom she had heard about growing up. But she was pretty much ecstatic about everything...especially since she had given birth to such a little gem as Neal.

Regina had been sad to hear that her godson would not be attending, rather spending time with his big sister and her pirate. But she also was relieved, because in his presence, she doubted she would have paid attention to any of her guests.

Tinkerbell had been even easier to convince. She had jumped off her booth to hug Regina, which had startled her and amused Granny who had been spying on them from the counter.

So when the doorbell rang at precisely seven, Regina was not sad, was not trying to keep her thoughts occupied by anything but the outlaw plaguing her dreams. No, none of that. She was genuinely looking forward to spending a nice evening with people she liked, and her son. And that was it.

* * *

Henry hurried to the door and opened it with a flourish his grandfather would not have denied.

It was Tinkerbell. Clad in a green sparkly dress and black boots, she sauntered inside the house with a big grin and kissed Henry on both cheeks, soon doing the same to Regina while handing her a bottle of white wine.

"Fairy made. Hard to find, but I did. Save it for a very special day." She was grinning so wide it almost made her hostess blush.

She took the bottle and thanked the fairy, directing her to the living-room.

Tink took the room in, eyes wide and smile still in place, and she turned to Regina. "I've never been invited anywhere. I mean, since I met you the first time."

No hard feelings in that sentence. That's why Regina smiled back. "That's a shame. It is nice being invited by someone else. Especially someone who likes you."

The fairy got the message and the smile reached her eyes even more, making the green almost sparkle as much as did her dress.

* * *

The doorbell rang again. This time, it was Elsa.

For the occasion, she was wearing a light-blue tunic that reached middle thigh, and simple ballerina shoes.

She blushed when she realised there was already someone in the house. Henry first, then Tinkerbell.

Regina smiled to her friend and went to stand by her side. "Tinkerbell, Henry, this is my good friend, Elsa. Elsa, this is Tinkerbell, who I met a little before you, and my son, Henry."

Elsa nodded to both, still a little uncomfortable by the look of it.

Thankfully, Henry was there to lighten the mood. "So, you are the Frozen Queen?" She nodded shyly. "Awesome! And you can make snowmen and ice skates and things like that?"

Elsa couldn't suppress a chuckle, and soon, she was following Henry to the living-room, her hand on his shoulder in a friendly gesture.

* * *

Tinkerbell accompanied Regina in the kitchen, stealing a canapé under the queen's stern face. "She looks sad."

"That's because she is. But I intend to change that. This is why I invited her tonight with all of you. I wanted...to make her feel better."

"Well, by the sound of it, Henry manages very well on his own..."

Regina nodded and chuckled a little. "Indeed."

* * *

Snow and David arrived shortly after, and when they were properly introduced to the latest addition of their party, Snow started harassing Elsa with questions about her land and powers and likes in food and so on. She looked almost as if she had a century of news to gather at once.

Which she had, in a way.

* * *

When Regina served diner, the doorbell rang again.

From her place at the table, Snow's brow furrowed, her eyes, full of worry, flying to Regina's at once. "Were you expecting someone else?"

Regina shrugged, trying to hide her obvious unease. "No. Don't move, I'm going to see who it is." She walked to the door slowly, a sense of fate downing on her. _Please don't let it be him..._

* * *

It wasn't Robin.

It was Jefferson, and Grace.

Regina's eyes widened. "Jefferson? What are you doing here?"

The Hatter made a face, his eyes peeking inside from where he could hear the rumour of conversation. "We are interrupting something."

She nodded but a small smile formed on her lips. "I'm making diner for my friends, actually." Her eyes went to Grace. "Did you want to see Henry?"

The young girl – who had grown as fast as her son if not even quicker – nodded. "I wondered if perhaps he'd like to dine with us tonight, but I guess I chose a bad moment."

Regina's mind worked quickly. Her eyes went back to Jefferson's, then Grace's, then Jefferson's again. "Why don't you join us?"

Jefferson shook his head frantically. "Regina, you said so yourself, you made diner for your friends. We should not interrupt."

"Don't be silly. You are a friend. Sort of. Long ago. Sort of." She chuckled. "Anyway, I think it the best moment ever to come at my door. The more the merrier. And I owe you for that wonderful day drinking our asses off."

Grace made a face clearly intended to show her discontent, but her father ignored her and nodded. "Then, by all means, we'd be honoured to join."

"Good." She gestured them to come inside, and with a smile, she took their coats, directing them to the party.

* * *

Henry stood as soon as he saw his best friend, running to the kitchen to fetch two other chairs.

David stood too to great the Hatter and his daughter. The women stayed sat but Snow smiled widely at Grace, who she had had in her class for a long time.

Tinkerbell didn't seem to be familiar with the Hatter, but when Regina introduced him, she stated that 'she had heard about the crazy mad hermit in the woods' which made him laugh.

Elsa was slightly uncomfortable as she was introduced, but as soon as Jefferson's eyes fell on her, something really strange happened.

A third party that had not had his eyes straight on them wouldn't have noticed. And Regina and Tink were currently the only two looking.

Jefferson outstretched his hand for Elsa to shake, and as soon as their skins touched, there was a spark, and their eyes met, not leaving each other for a split but long second.

After that, Elsa sat back down, mumbling a faint 'nice to meet you', a faint blush covering her usually white cheeks.

Regina and Tinkerbell exchanged a look and smirked before taking their own places at the table.

* * *

Regina could not remember an evening she had spent in such joy and laughter. It truly was one of her favourite days in her entire life. Beside this, all seemed dull and without taste.

Henry was regularly teasing his grandfather with jokes that made everyone laugh and Jefferson add something to it so they would even double over in laughter. Snow had started wiping her eyes at one moment as she was crying, and Tinkerbell had almost choked on her water.

Elsa, overall, seemed to enjoy herself. She answered any question honestly and asked some back, trying to learn things about these people that, to her, were the most important in Regina's life.

She was just two short, but she did not know that.

She had been even more interested to learn that her arrival had somehow been provoked by Regina's long lost sister Zelena. She admitted knowing about Oz and having met Glinda once, but had been genuinely surprised to hear Henry tell her about their adventure in Neverland, a realm she had never heard of.

She had met Regina's eyes when he had talked about his other mother Emma, but upon seeing the queen taking it stoically, she didn't ask.

* * *

The evening stretched and ended rather late.

Tinkerbell, completely pissed after her fourth glass of apple cider – which Regina passed on, feeling a little sick to her stomach – was brought home by Snow and David, who, this time, kissed Regina on both cheeks as if she was their closest friend. Snow even promised to visit with Neal the following day at the office.

Elsa, Jefferson and Grace left together, the Frozen Queen and the Hatter stealing glances at each other when they were not looking, and Regina's brow furrowed as she noticed. Was she witnessing a blooming love? So soon, and so unexpected?

Jefferson invited Regina over with Henry for lunch the following day, and with Grace jumping up and down with a pout that could have taken on Henry's, she agreed.

So, as she went to bed that night, a hand on her bubbling stomach, Regina was content.

Really truly content.

And that night, no scent on her pillow, not nightmares, nothing plagued her night...


	12. Fourteenth dawn

_A/N: This is a chapter I believe you have waited for since day one. ;) So enjoy it!_

_Don't forget to ask all the questons coming to mind! ;)_

**_A reader asked: "Are Regina and Tink going to play matchmaker? Is Robin going to think Tink is trying to match Regina with the handsome hatter?"_**

_I haven't thought about that, but it's actually a good idea (for the second part). Regina is definitely going to play matchmaker. Because Elsa too knew her before her fall, and as far as Elsa's concerned, Regina never turned evil (or not as evil as she was in the end, right before the curse). So in a sense, Regina is protecting that innocence._

**_Anny Rodrigues asked: "When Outlaw Queen will happen?"_**

_Not right now. As said before, this is a slow burn, so...not right now. ;)_

**_Addie asked (Hey there fellow Dream Team! :D ): "What was with the sparks between Elsa and Jefferson?"_**

_*cough cough* True Love *cough cough*_

* * *

**12. Fourteenth dawn**

* * *

It couldn't go on like that. It had been more than a week, and she could take it anymore.

She had begun feeling sick right after the Marian's affair – she had decided not to think of his name for a while, it hurt too badly – but ever since the diner with Elsa and the others, it had gotten worse, to the point that she could not swallow any food or drink before eleven in the morning or after ten in the evening. And she was feeling very very tired because of it.

* * *

So that morning, she dropped Henry at the bus stop and decided to go to the hospital get a check up.

She met with Jefferson as he dropped Grace by too, and he smiled at her, something she was starting to get used to. "Good morning Regina. You look like shit."

She rolled her eyes. "Charmed. As always."

He chuckled, the laugh fading as soon as she winced as a spasm took her again. "Are you alright?"

She met his genuinely concerned eyes, and shook her head. "Not so right no. I've been feeling sick for a week and thought I'd go to Whale get a check up." She winced again, a faint groan leaving her this time.

Jefferson put a hand on her shoulder. "You can't go like that. May I?" She looked up and so him open his eyes as if asking her the permission to take her in his arms, and her brow furrowed.

"Really?"

He rolled his eyes this time. "Regina, really, stop playing. I'm not asking for your hand in marriage, am I?"

She shook her head, still doubled over. "Okay. Thank God the hospital's not far."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." He walked to her, wrapped an arm around her knees and scooped her up in his arms, groaning a little at her weight. "You'd better get easy on the Nachos, Your Highness."

"Shut up and bring me to the doctor, Jefferson..."

He chuckled.

* * *

Yes, thankfully, the hospital was just around the corner.

Upon seeing Jefferson and his heavy load, a nurse hurried and called for Doctor Whale, placing a barrow under Regina who laid back down, the pain receding a little from her belly.

She nodded at her somehow saviour. "Thanks."

He nodded back then looked over at the nurse. "Do you need me for anything?"

The nurse shrugged. "We'll see what's the matter, but perhaps she'll need a lift home."

"Then I'll stay."

Regina groaned, but this time not in pain. "You don't have to."

"Shut up." He smirked down at her, and she smirked back.

* * *

Doctor Whale was swift to arrive, and surprised to see Regina was the patient, seeing as she was never ill. Ever. The only few times he had seen her in the hospital was when she had protected Neal from her sister and on a few other occasions like when Henry had been cursed her fault.

So when he took her to an empty examination room, he surely was very questioning.

Regina told him that she had started to feel bad about a week prior, and couldn't shake that strange stomach bug away.

He nodded, then turned on some machine, put some gloves, and turned to her, his hands placing over her stomach. "I'm going to push at some strategic points. If you feel anything, tell me."

She nodded, and he started by her right side, then left, then just under her belly-button. It didn't hurt anywhere near that.

He hummed. "Do you have morning sickness?"

"I do. And also evening sickness."

"Not uncalled for." He turned to her again. "I'm going to ask you so really serious and personal questions now, Regina."

She nodded. "Go ahead."

"Are you late in your period?"

She froze. Was he asking-? Was he thinking that she could be-? She shook her head off those thoughts and counted the weeks quickly in her mind. Then her eyes opened in disbelief. "Yes I am. About six days late."

He nodded, a small smirk forming on his lips. "And have you had a sexual partner recently?"

She gulped. Her thoughts went back to that night, to that perfect night. How far that seemed... "Yes." she whispered.

Whale took a device in his hand and placed it over her naked belly.

And then...

Surely, faintly but surely, Regina could hear the frantic beating of a heart.

"Can't be..."

Whale nodded, still smiling. "I'm afraid it can. Regina, congratulations. You are pregnant."

The world faded away, and Regina lost consciousness.

* * *

Pregnant.

She was pregnant.

Was she cursed?

She was pregnant of the man that had broken her heart a little more than a week prior. Pregnant with his child. With their child. A child made in love but who would be born out of it.

It hurt.

For her, who had to carry that burden, but also for the child.

Could she? Could she be a good mother, a better mother, knowing that its father would be close, loving another woman than her?

Did she have to have an abortion?

No. The thought sent nausea over her. No, she could not kill her child, as small as it still was. She loved it already, she could not. She would not.

But...could she raise it?

Could she endure the nine months of pregnancy with eyes falling on her in the streets, with him surely knowing at first sight he is the father?

But if she- No but she couldn't... Could she?

* * *

"Regina... Regina!"

She groaned, opening an eye, then two.

She was still at the hospital, and could feel a needle through her skin. To her right, she caught the sight of a pouch marked sugar. She had been plugged for her own good.

Sensors had been put on her belly, and the regular beating of her child's heart was almost soothing.

If it hadn't been for Jefferson standing right next to her bed, a smug grin on his face.

"What are you still doing here?"

He rolled his eyes. "You fainted. And I thought it better if I stayed rather than call Snow or someone else who'd learn the happy news by someone else than you." He winked.

She groaned again, putting her hand to her eyes, shielding herself from his smile. "I fell like an idiot."

"Oh, come on, it could be better. I could be the father." He chuckled.

She chuckled back. "You're right. Definitely worse." She met his eyes again, suddenly more serious. "What do you think I should do?"

He shrugged. "It is your choice, Regina, and your choice alone. But I'm sure you'll find a way." He put a careful hand on hers on the bed. "The first question you have to ask yourself is this one: do you want to keep it?"

Regina's mind got back to the same thoughts plaguing her only minutes prior. Then, slowly, deliberately so, she nodded. "I do."

And Jefferson smiled.


	13. Fifteenth sunset

_A/N: A lot of questions will be answered this chapter. Hopefully._

_But I still have a few of them you asked, so here comes!_

**_Addie asked: "How far along is Regina? That's probably the main thing for me, and will we possibly get a flashback to the night the baby was conceived?"_**

_She's about two weeks far, and if you're wondering how the heartbeat can be heard this early, well...you'll see later. And we'll have a flashback a little further along the line. ;)_

**_TiaLuna (welcome here, darling reader!) asked: What is Regina planning? Because she doesn't seem too happy about having to tell Robin. Maybe she'll use a spell to cover it up?"_**

_You're right. Like, YOU'RE RIGHT! I planned the spell thing like aaaaaages ago! Well done in succeeding in entering my mind! ;)_

**_My Lady Vader asked: I'm curious to see how Elsa handles the situation. If she's cursed to live forever, will she be open to the idea of love?"_**

_Oh no she won't. But you'll see how Jeff handles it. Like a certain pirate, never ready to give up. ;)_

* * *

**13. Fifteenth sunset**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Regina looked aside at Jefferson, who was sitting in a chair, looking at his finger, a smirk on his lips. "I am."

"I don't recall you wanting Snow White to know all your secrets before." His blue eyes met hers, and she glared at him slightly while she fixed her dress.

Under her fingers, she could almost feel the life stirring in her belly, and unconsciously, she rubbed her stomach, a small smile forming on her lips.

"There it is. I was waiting for it."

Her eyes met his again, shaking her off her thoughts. "What?"

"A smile." His smirk transformed too. "I knew you before, Regina. I know you wanted children with your Daniel."

"I had one. Henry."

He tutted. "That's not the same. This one...will be yours. Truly yours."

Her smile widened, her fingers going to her belly again. "Yes. All mine." A small chuckle escaped her, and then the doorbell rang.

* * *

They had all come at once, all of them: Henry, Emma, Hook, Snow, David, Neal, Tinkerbell, Elsa, and Rumpelstiltskin.

The last two were standing far from each other, and when Regina saw the look on Elsa's face, she guessed they had fought over something.

So she took the Frozen Queen's hand and, with a wide smile, directed her to the living-room and made her sat right next to Jefferson, who froze at first, then relaxed, clearly taken to this new friend of Regina's.

The former Evil Queen shared a glance with the fairy standing behind the couch, and both smirked. Oh yes, they had a crush on each other alright.

* * *

Snow, being who she was, soon started to worry.

"Regina? Is something wrong that you have gathered us all here?"

Hook, with his eyes to the ceiling, nodded next to the Saviour. "I agree, love. You'd never call us all here if it wasn't urgent."

Regina smiled, truly, before gesturing them all to sit. "Come on. There is nothing wrong. But I have something to tell you all."

"And Jefferson knows? Before us, I mean?"

Regina looked over at David, an eyebrow raised.

The Hatter chuckled and raised his hands as if trying to prove his innocence. "Believe me, I was only at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Regina snorted softly. "I would have said quite the contrary, actually, but never mind. Go on. You'd better sit, believe me."

Once all her guests were effectively sat, Regina took her place in her own armchair, and took a deep breath, her eyes going to Henry. "This morning, I dropped Henry at the bus stop. And Jefferson was there. And I felt suddenly faint. So...he carried me to the hospital."

Snow let out a gasp. "The hospital? Oh my God, Regina, is everything alright?"

Hook snorted, rolling his eyes. "Lass, truly, if there was something wrong, I doubt the Queen would be smiling like she is."

Regina paused and caught Emma's gaze, who had dropped to her hands, fidgeting with the hem of her dress. Her green eyes became two slits as if she was trying to pry the truth off her body.

So Regina took another deep breath and dropped the bomb. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Nothing. Not even a gasp.

Only eyes widened as tennis balls.

Then everyone started to do something.

Rumpelstiltskin smirked, his cane rubbing circles on the wooden floor. Elsa smiled softly, tears glistening in her eyes. Tinkerbell started jumping up and down, shrieking in delight. Snow wrapped an arm around her husband and child and hugged them both. Killian and Emma exchanged a look, and the pirate shrugged, before both smiled too.

And Henry stood, running towards his mother and engulfing her in a hug. "That's wonderful, Mom. Wonderful."

She too had tears in her eyes, because if her son was happy, the force he put in his hug also told her he knew about her inner struggle.

About the pain that still hurt her.

Because this child was not only hers.

But no need to dwell on that now.

Snow hugged her too, cooing to baby Neal how he was going to be a cousin, and that he'd have a little he or she to play with.

Rumpel was still smirking.

And Tinkerbell was still shrieking.

* * *

"So... How far along are you?"

The question came, unsurprisingly, from David, who seemed not to care too much about the implications of such a pregnancy.

"Not very far. Two weeks."

"That's pretty early!" Snow's eyes were still widened, then a soft smile appeared on her lips. "And you wanted to tell us..."

Regina returned the smile, but it soon faded when she spotted Jefferson's smirk, an invite to tell the truth behind her words. "Yes, I did...but... I have to tell you something else."

"Clearly, since I doubt you'd wanted to tell me first, dearie..."

She looked over at Rumpel and nodded firmly. "Yes. If I could have not told you, I wouldn't have invited you here tonight." Her gaze then lowered to her hands. "See...this situation...it's complicated..."

Snow sighed. "Because of Robin."

"Yes. Because I know that if he knows, he'll do something. And I don't want to be the one to end a marriage. I'm not that kind of woman. Or am not anymore, should I say..." She took a deep breath. "I will hide this from everyone."

David huffed. "Sorry to say, but Regina... When you're starting to show..."

"Glamour spell."

"What?" Everyone except Jefferson seemed lost.

"I said glamour spell. I'll hide my growing belly to all eyes." She looked over at the Dark One. "Which is why you're here now. Because this spell won't work on magical people, and I didn't want you to spread the word when you noticed."

He nodded. "I get it, dearie. I'll be quiet as a bird."

She made a face.

He smirked.

"What exactly does that entail. A glamour spell, I mean?"

Regina looked at Emma. She still had that pang of anger when she met her eyes. But she tried to keep it reined. "I'll choose whom I want to know. You, to be perfectly honest. So, to everyone else, I won't put on weight, I won't be rounder at the middle..."

"But you'll still have mood swings. Cravings. That can't be hidden!"

Regina gritted her teeth. "I'll do my best."

"And when the little one arrives, love, what will you do then? Throw it away in the wind?"

She glared at the pirate, who had the decency to stop smiling. "I will go away with Henry about a week before it's due. I'll pretend I have gone to adopt again. No one will notice."

Snow nodded, soon followed by Tinkerbell, then by Elsa. "That seems a good solution." The princes smiled, looking at Neal in her arms. "You'll be a terrific mother. As good a mother as you are a godmother."

Regina smiled. "Thank you, Snow."

David smiled too. "And thank you for telling us. It means a lot."

"Well..." she blushed a little, "you're my friends, after all..."

Smiles were fired back her way, then Hook stood abruptly. "I say we drink to this good news!"

Rumpel stood and took his leave at once. "I'd better go back. Belle will wonder what the fuss was about."

To be honest, Regina didn't mind his absence.

She stood and went to the liquor cabinet, taking out a bottle of Champagne.

"You won't mind if I pass, do you?"

Some chuckled, Henry went to her side, a hand placing itself on her belly, and although it was far – really far – too soon for that, it seemed to Regina she felt her baby move...


	14. Fifteenth dawn

_A/N: Some happiness and angst up ahead, all in one chapter! You've been warned!_

_Also, to all those who are shipping **Mad Queen** because of me... ^^ Prepare yourselves. Regina and Jeff will spend a lot of time together in the foreseeable future. ;)_

_And keep asking your questions! Always happy to answer them!_

**_TiaLuna asked: Is the baby bump just invisible, but people can still feel it if they touch it, or will it be completely undetectable?"_**

_Completely undetectable. Although those knowing it's there will see it._

**_NejaF asked: "When will Robin find out?"_**

_Not until much later... And he won't be pleased. ;)_

**_Addie asked: "That baby's got super magic powers, doesn't it?"_**

_First, as I said yesterday, stop reading my bloody mind... ^^ You're guessing most of my plot as you go, really is freaky. XD But yes, the baby has super magic powers. As to why and what, we'll know a little further down the line._

**_lulu2613 asked: "Why wasn't Belle there?" (when Regina announced the big thing)_**

_Well, Regina doesn't quite trust her, and I think Rumpel would keep the secret, even if, eventually, the librarian might find out on her own._

* * *

**14. Fifteenth dawn**

* * *

The following morning, Regina was content. Her morning sickness had come back to her, but now that she knew what had provoked it, it was no more than a disturbing thought that would pass with time.

That morning, she took a particularly long time to dress and make herself look presentable.

If not for someone else, for herself.

Henry had decided to go back to Emma's the following week, now that Regina was better and that she had found something to fight for.

He had greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and a hand on her stomach, as well as one of the biggest grins she had seen on his face.

If this made her son happy, then she would be too.

* * *

When she walked him to the bus stop, Regina felt the inhabitants' eyes on her, and she knew why. As well as being dressed as if for a date – the flowing red dress she wore that day was far too thin for a chill like the one storming over Storybrooke – she knew the look on her face was no more that of a broken-hearted woman.

But she'd be damned if she told anyone why.

* * *

Jefferson and Grace were already there, and as they had soon taken a habit to it, Regina and the Hatter sat on a bench, watching as their children talked animatedly to each other. Regina also noticed that Grace had cut her chair shorter and told Jefferson about it.

He shrugged with a smirk. "She wanted to look more her age." He winked at her. "But I think she's taken a shine to your Prince."

Regina chuckled. "Who wouldn't?"

"Seriously, Regina. If your Henry harms my Grace, you'd better hide him well."

"You don't have to worry. I'll be the first to skin him if he did."

Jefferson smiled, and they resumed their peaceful waiting.

* * *

The bus arrived early, and after shooing their teenagers off to school, Jefferson offered Regina to buy her a coffee, since she wasn't due to work that day.

She accepted with a smile, and accompanied him to Granny's.

Jefferson, being the gentleman he once had been, placed a hand on the small of her back as they passed the door, and time froze.

In the same booth they had been the last time, sat the Hoods.

Robin's eyes, as if pulled in by a secret magnet, met Regina's for a split second before she averted her own, keeping the smile she had on her lips before she entered.

But she could feel his eyes fly over her and see Jefferson's hand on her, and her smile, and things clicking under his skull.

She would have smirked at the thought.

Jealous of the Hatter? If only he could be, if only it could claw at his heart the way it did when she saw his pretty little wife interact with him... If only...

* * *

"Gina?"

As the last time, Roland ran to her, his little face smudged with chocolate.

The Queen gestured Jefferson to go forward while she stooped low, chuckling. "Roland, you have been eating like a baby pig again."

He pouted. "But I like Nutella."

She rolled her eyes. "Who doesn't? But it doesn't mean you have to put so much on your face! Who's washing the clothes afterwards, uh? Your mommy."

He made a face. "You are angry with me?"

"I could never be. But let's see." She whirled her hand in the air, and his face was suddenly free of any remaining trace of brown. "There. As good as new."

He grinned, planted a kiss on her cheek, and went back to his parents.

Her eyes followed him, and once she saw what had happened as she was focussed on Roland, she frowned.

Sometime along the line, probably when she had cast her spell, Marian had tried to stand, probably to stop the Evil Queen from harming her son. Robin had stopped her with an arm around her waist, and now, both spouses were looking at her, wide eyed.

She nodded in respect, her eyes never meeting those, fleeting, of the archer, and then she turned on her heels and joined Jefferson in the booth he had chosen.

* * *

"That was quite the show you pulled there."

She sighed. "That was not my intention."

"I know." He smirked. "What about a hot chocolate for you then? Coffee? Not so good."

She made a face and lowered her voice. "What part of 'I'm not telling anyone' didn't you understand?"

He chuckled. "Alright, I get it. A decaf for you then."

Regina sat back down, crossing her arms in victory.

* * *

About an hour after they had arrived, Robin, Marian and Roland left the diner. The little boy sauntered to Regina's side to kiss her once again and tell her he had eaten the rest of his breakfast carefully, and she congratulated him with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Her gaze fell to Robin's fingers entwined with his wife's, and she gritted her teeth.

Their eyes met for the briefest second, and she could have sworn he snapped his back to the door as if burnt.

* * *

"I have to go. I'm meeting with Elsa this morning."

Jefferson's brow furrowed. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

Regina shook her head. "No, nothing. I just promised to give her a tour of the town."

"Oh, I see..."

To the pause he made, Regina understood the latent words behind the silence, and she smirked. "I would have asked you to come, but I rather prefer having her full attention to myself..."

The Hatter's eyes widened, then he chuckled. "You are a right bitch, Regina."

"Unfortunately for you, I also know both parties quite well..."

"There is nothing going on. I just...she's so sad all the time, it reminds me of myself back in Wonderland. Far from home and those I loved..."

"Empathy. Oh, Jefferson, how changed you are..."

He snorted. "Not thanks to you."

"I take it as a compliment."

"You _would_."

She smirked again, then stood, greeting him for the day.

* * *

Yes, on mornings like that, Regina almost felt as if she was back in the Enchanted Forest, before everything happened.

Before she became who she was for so long. Before she did everything she could to kill Snow...

When she had already met Rumpel, Elsa, Jefferson and Tinkerbell...

* * *

That thought alone sent a wave of guilt and pain through her.

What would have happened if she had gone through that tavern door all those years ago?


	15. Thirtieth dawn

_A/N: You are seriously a bunch of sweeties. I want to hug you all. :) There is another time-jump in this chapter, we move on to one month after the finale. Also, HERE COME THE VILLAINS! I've finally decided who I wanted as a villain in this story. Of course, they'll come from Disney's world. So kudos to those finding out who they are! :)_

_Also don't forget to keep asking questions!_

**_IGottaFindYou asked: "So, Robin's gonna get jealous of Jefferson, but apparently there's something between Jefferson and Elsa...?"_**

_As far as Robin's concerned, he doesn't know that Jeff and Elsa clicked. And since our favourite Hatter spends a lot of time with Regina...well...yup, he's jealous._

**_lulu2613 asked: "Is the baby a boy or a girl? The baby has powers because she/he is the product of true love right?"_**

_Regina, so we, won't know until a little further the line what sex it is. Be patient. Although I already know and a name contest shall be hosted in due time. And yes, it is magical because of the TL thing. ;)_

**_A reader asked: "Will Jefferson actively try to make the archer jealous?"_**

_Oh YES!_

**_Anny Rodrigues asked: "Are you sure this story will be Outlaw Queen?"_**

_No offense taken. But, as said before, this is a slow-burn. So things won't be fixed with a snap of the fingers. But don't worry, I have other OutlawQueen scenes coming, and not all will hurt. ;)_

**_b asked: "Can we have Jefferson with long hair à la Winter Soldier?"_**

_I wished we could... ^^_

* * *

**15. Thirtieth dawn**

* * *

It was a strange coincidence that something was happening a month day-for-day after Zelena was defeated.

Strange coincidence indeed.

If Elsa was trying her hardest to make the slight chill in the air go away as she gained little control over her power, nothing prepared the whole town for an earthquake at six in the morning.

* * *

Regina gathered along with Snow, David, Emma, Hook, Rumpel, Elsa, Tinkerbell and Jefferson, the dream team, as soon as it was over.

Of course, being deputy, Robin soon showed up, his hair still slightly ruffled as if he had flown off his bed.

Their eyes met, but she didn't make a sound or a move to make him know where she stood with her feelings.

So he turned to David instead. "Do you know what happened?"

The Prince shook his head while Snow's gaze met Regina's and Tink's hand squeezed her wrist discreetly. "We don't. But Mr Gold says it came from Zelena's barn."

Emma's face lost all colour. "Could it be the time portal opened again?"

Gold shrugged. "Nothing's impossible. We're not 100 percent sure you've closed it, after all, dearie."

"Let's go and check then."

* * *

Jefferson and Elsa took each a place around Regina, and the Frozen Queen took out her glove, a determined look on her face the Evil Queen didn't miss.

"What is it, Elsa?"

She met her blue eyes and a grit of teeth. "If I came from there, who knows what else could have come? There are far worse things in this world than me, Regina."

Jefferson frowned, his eyes locked to the rest of the group ahead. "I'm sure there are."

* * *

It took them ten agonizing long minutes to reach the barn.

Every once in a while, ahead from her, Regina could see Robin's eyes over his shoulder as if he was checking she was still there, then go back ahead when he saw Jefferson talking with either her or Elsa.

This again made her feel conflicting things.

On the one hand, she was happy and a little ecstatic to think he too would be jealous and feel what it was like. On the other hand, she was feeling very tired to think she'd have to spend a rather long part of the day in his presence for the first time since...it...happened.

Thankfully, she was surrounded by those she called friends, and it felt good to know she would not be alone in this.

* * *

Zelena's barn was trashed when they arrived.

The roof, that had been pierced by the portal a month prior, had fallen in, and the door had been blasted out, resting on the broken well outside of it.

David turned to Elsa as soon as they saw this. "Did you do this?"

She shook her head, her fingers stressfully sending sparks of ice beside her. "No, I didn't."

"Then we have a problem." The Prince then turned to Rumpelstiltskin. "Back in the Enchanted Forest, who still has magic apart from you four?" He gestured to Regina, Elsa and Tink standing close to each other.

The Dark One shrugged. "I can think of a few others, although I haven't heard of them in a long while. There was a boy called Taram."

Regina nodded. "Yes. He saved his own kingdom from a very dangerous wizard a few years before I cast the curse. But he is peaceful. At least he was back then."

David nodded. "Anyone else?"

Rumpel lowered his gaze as if he was thinking hard. "Hades, but he was defeated. Mother Gothel, but she died. Perhaps...no, he wasn't dangerous."

"Who?" Snow took a pace forward. "Who wasn't dangerous?"

Rumpel's eyes met Regina, and she understood.

She sighed. "Gold is right, he wasn't dangerous. A boy, named Richard, entered the Enchanted Forest using a story book when I was still learning magic. He was coming from this world. But he hasn't been seen since."

"So basically, you don't know who provoked that earthquake?"

Both sorcerers shook their heads.

David sighed, then turned to his daughter. "We have to scan the area. Make sure everything's in place and no one is missing."

The Saviour nodded. "I'll go through the beach and docks with Killian." She sent a look to her pirate who nodded, and both were off.

Snow walked forward too. "I'll go through the town. Schools, shops, everything."

David nodded. "You'd need someone to go with you."

"I will." Gold said, and even if no one trusted him much, Snow nodded, and they left too.

"That leaves us the woods. Robin?"

The outlaw nodded. "I'll go alone."

"Not such a good idea, if I may say so..."

It was the first time Jefferson ever addressed Robin, and the venom under his words didn't go amiss.

Robin glared at the Hatter openly. "I stand my ground. I know these woods better than most."

Tinkerbell snorted. "I do too. And I can fly."

Elsa nodded, speaking up for the first time since they had arrived. "I can go with Tinkerbell. I have my own means to fly."

The fairy smiled. "I like you."

Elsa smiled back faintly, and looked over at Regina. "Is that okay with you?"

Regina smiled. "Of course it is. I trust both of you to come back in one piece. If you don't, I'll make a pie out of your remains."

Both women chuckled and kissed the queen on the cheek before they hurried away, a trail of ice flowing behind Elsa as she removed her gloves.

Robin hadn't bulged.

David sighed ans scratched his forehead. "Well...I could ask both of you to join Robin, but-"

"I said I don't need anyone."

"And yet, you're still here." Jefferson's smirk sent sparks of anger through Robin's blue eyes, and Regina felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

She lifted her hands to stop the impeding attack. "Stop that, both of you. We'll go. But you both shut up or I'll curse your ass off!"

Jefferson rolled his eyes. "If I had to count how many times you've said that, I'd fill three books. Big, old, rusty books."

* * *

The tension as the group of three made their way through the woods could have been cut with a pocket knife.

Regina was walking right behind Robin, Jefferson following close.

She had summoned a fireball just in case, and the light reflected in Robin's leather jacket reminded her of another search in the woods, in a time that seemed too long prior.

* * *

It wasn't far from nine when they reached the far side of the woods, right before the town line.

It was still inked in red on the ground, and all three stopped there.

Jefferson addressed Robin without looking at him, which seemed his favourite attempt at pissing the other man off. "So...have you seen anything?"

"I've seen plenty. They are a few. Maybe five or six. Bare footed."

Regina's brow furrowed, and she met his eyes, for the first time not averting it. Simply curious, and surprised. "Bare footed? Who walks bare footed these days?"

"No idea. But they crossed the line for sure." He gestured towards twigs broken in two. "Maybe an hour ago."

"We should report to the others."

"No need."

Robin whirled around, glaring at the Hatter again. "And why's that?"

Jefferson's eyes were cast up, and he was sporting an uneasy look on his face. "Because the welcoming committee is already here."

Regina looked up and gasped as she saw a glimpse of what would have looked like a monkey, blue and white striking her before the figure flew from tree to tree and disappeared over the town line.

"What was that?"

Jefferson went to stand by her, leaning in so he could enquire on her discreetly. "How are you?"

She met his eyes with a small smile. "I'm alright. My heart hasn't stopped beating."

She looked over his shoulder and saw Robin's eyes on them, his blue orbs unable to hide the hurt inside them as he caught in their current position, so close to each other.

She cleared her throat and took a pace back. "This time we should go back. Whatever this was, it's not good if it can go over the line."


	16. Thirty-first sunset

_A/N: Shorter chapter today, sorry for that, but everything has a meaning. ;)_

_Don't forget to keep asking questions, folks!_

**_Addie asked: "Is the villain part of those Rumpel talked about?"_**

_Nope. Not. At. All. ^^_

**_Guest asked: "Does Olaf come into the story?"_**

_So far, he doesn't, but why not? I love him, so I'll keep that in mind._

_And to all those who have **NO CLUE** who the villains are...keep looking for the clues! ;)_

* * *

**16. Thirty-first sunset**

* * *

"So this thing passed the town-line like nothing?"

They had gathered back at the station after everyone had checked every corner of the grounds for those strange creatures/people – they still didn't know.

Emma was sat upon a desk, and had been asking the question when Regina had told the whole group what they had witnessed back in the woods.

The queen nodded. "I don't know how that is possible."

"I may have a theory." All eyes went to Rumpelstiltskin. "The curse brought upon the town-line was meant for people coming from the Enchanted Forest. Which is why Henry and Miss Swan here can come and go as they please."

"What about me then? I was in the Enchanted Forest when the curse was cast, and I still come and go as I please..."

The wizard's eyes went to the pirate at Emma's side, and he rolled his eyes. "You, were under Cora's protection spell. It doesn't affect you."

"Wait," Regina raised a hand, "you're actually saying that these...things...can pass the town-line because they're not from the Enchanted Forest?" Rumpel nodded. "But...where from then?"

"How many realms are there?" Snow, her arm looped around her husband, asked.

"We don't know for sure. Although we do know of some. There's here, the Enchanted Forest, Neverland, Wonderland, Oz, Arendale, and Camelot."

"_Camelot?_ Seriously?" Emma snorted.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Yes, Miss Swan, Camelot. Now please pay attention."

"Wait, I too have a question." Tink raised her hand. "If the town-line doesn't affect those come from somewhere else than the Enchanted Forest...how come Zelena wasn't able to?"

Regina's eyebrow lifted, and her gaze went to Rumpel, who merely smirked. "She too was cursed when Snow White and Regina cast it in the so-called 'missing year'."

It all made sense.

These had opened a portal from somewhere else...

* * *

"What have you learnt then?"

Regina shook herself off her thoughts and eyed Snow, Tink and Emma.

The Saviour was the first to answer, with a shrug. "Apart from the fact that the harbour is almost frozen to ice, nothing unusual."

Elsa frowned and looked down at her glove-clad hands, and began to shake.

But before Regina could reach for her and soothe her, Jefferson beat her to it, wincing a little at the freezing touch of the Frozen Queen.

Eyes met, and Elsa stopped shaking.

No one seemed to notice the moment.

* * *

"Snow?"

The Princess shook her head. "Nothing unusual either. Although I perhaps know who could help us. If he wishes."

Regina's brow furrowed. "Who could?"

"Mowgli."

The Queen snorted. "That brat? He was such an idiot before, I'm not sure he would have changed much..."

"Regina..." Snow sent her a warning glance, then fell to the rest of the group again. "Mowgli lived in the woods for a long time, alongside bears and wolves. He too can climb those trees rather quickly. Maybe he'd know of others who can."

"I've never heard of this Mowgli..." David looked over at Regina. "What have you done to him?"

She rolled her eyes. "Surprisingly enough, nothing. Believe it or not, he managed quite well to hide from me."

"Clever boy then." Jefferson chuckled.

"Shut it."

"Never, Your Majesty."

And then again, a pang of hurt ran through her, her eyes meeting the only other person to call her that playfully.

Their eyes met, and ice ran through Regina's veins at the look on his face.

He was angry.

* * *

"Tink?"

Once more, Regina shook off her thoughts.

The fairy was looking at her and too snapped her eyes back to David. "Ah...uh... nothing much. Elsa noticed some sort of crater near the barn, like a landing spot. But apart from that, nothing."

"A crater?"

Elsa nodded. "Perfectly round. As if there had been a rock inside it."

"Then we really have to be careful." David looked over at Regina. "Could you perform some kind of protection spell for the whole town?"

The queen shook her head. "I'm not powerful enough. But thankfully, you do have five of us magical beings. That has to count for something."

The Prince nodded. "Alright then. We should begin by gathering everyone in town. Robin," the outlaw gritted his teeth, knowing what was coming, "you and your men should come live in town. Granny has enough room for all. It'd be safer."

He shook his head. "We've lived through a Wicked Witch fine... I see no reason why this should be different..."

Snow muttered under her breath, but still loud enough for all the hear. "Because this time not everyone is on your side..."

This brought an end to the conversation...and to the colour in Robin's face.


	17. Thirty-first dawn

_A/N: Longer chapter again, and I think it'll please most of you. ;) A lot happens that has its importance._

_And don't forget you can still ask whatever comes into mind!_

**_A reader asked: "What does Robin know about Jefferson?"_**

_Not much, I dare say. We can imagine he's asked people about this strange man following the Mayor everywhere and learnt about his EF counterpart, but apart from that, not much. ;)_

**_Addie asked: "Since you mentioned him, will we see more of Mowgli, or was that a one-time thing?"_**

_We'll see more of him, since he'll definitely help the gang, or try to. ;)_

* * *

**17. Thirty-first dawn**

* * *

It was quickly decided that teams of two would go to several strategic points near the town-line the following day to check if the strange creatures were still there.

They had all gathered in front of the Town Hall, and as Regina was putting her gloves on, Jefferson and Elsa arrived together, the Frozen Queen sporting a small smile on her lips. And to the smirk the Hatter was making, he wasn't stranger to that.

She smiled at the sight. Elsa deserved a little happiness. But she knew her. Opening her heart was as difficult for her as it once had been for Regina. She knew her friend would push the man away as soon as she understood his intentions.

But too early for that.

* * *

David arrived alongside his wife, who had retrieved her bow and quiver sometime along the line, and daughter, who was jumping up and down, a beanie low on her forehead as if she couldn't stand the cold.

"So... Who's gonna go with whom and where?"

Regina looked up and saw that everyone had a partner already – David and Snow, Emma and Hook, Rumpel and Tinkerbell, Jefferson and Elsa. Which left her with only one choice left.

She looked to the side and met Robin's eyes as he was notching an arrow on his crossbow. He raised a brow as if asking her if she agreed, and she sighed, her gaze turning back to the sheriff.

Rumpel cleared his throat. "The fairy and I will go to the main road leading south."

David nodded. "Snow and I take the path near the troll bridge."

Emma, her teeth shattering – which made Regina roll her eyes, truly, the fragile Princess could not take this? – raised her hand. "Killian and I take the beach."

Elsa and her companion shared a look, and Jefferson nodded at her before addressing the rest. "The Queen and I will go near my house. I know those parts as the back of my hand."

David nodded then turned to Regina. "Which leaves us the northern road near the Rabbit Hole."

Regina nodded. "We get it." She cleared her throat a little as her voice came out raspy, and Snow sent her an encouraging smile.

* * *

She walked to Regina and took her hands, smiling softly. "Everything's gonna be fine, Regina. Just breathe and don't think too much. And after this is done, you can come home and see your godson."

Regina smiled back. "I'd like that."

"He'll like that too." She released her and left the scene with her husband while the groups were already splitting up.

Regina was turning to her companion for the day – and while her heart ached at the thought of another day spent alone with him, she had to admit they made quite the team – Jefferson walked to her, placing a careful hand on her shoulder. "Are you going to be alright?"

She smiled a little and nodded. "I've been through worse."

He nodded, then pulled her to him, embracing her and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Regina, facing the other way that where Robin was standing, dumbfounded, gasped. "What are you doing?"

Jefferson sighed. "Giving him a taste of his own medicine."

Regina smiled, a lone tear escaping her eyes, and she hugged him back. "Thank you."

When they parted, Jefferson smiled at her once more before he turned to Elsa and gestured her to open the way, sending one last glance in Regina's way before they left.

* * *

Robin cleared his throat and Regina's attention fell back to him.

His cheeks were a slight pink tint, as if the cold was much stinging than what she felt. He too wore gloves, and his leather jacket was, for once, buttoned up

"Ready?"

She nodded. "We could take my car. It'd be quicker."

"Or you could poof us there. No need to pretend you don't have magic anymore."

There was coldness in his voice, and Regina met his blue eyes with determination.

But what she saw in his gaze wasn't anger or indifference, it was hurt. Hurt, pain, jealousy, and more hurt on top of it.

So she sighed before taking tentative steps over to him, before she outstretched a hand for him to take.

His move.

He looked down at her red-clad fingers and seemed to ponder the act he was about to do before his own hand came on top of hers, and their fingers entwined on their own volition.

Regina took a deep breath and closed her eyes, picturing the path they should appear on before both her and her archer disappeared in a whirl of smoke.

* * *

Down the street, a lone figure clad in blue and white had been witnessing the scene from a roof.

It cackled in a foreign and old language before jumping off it, landing on the ground as if it had been flying.

* * *

Regina and Robin walked along their line for hours before something actually happened.

So far, only the scarce customers of the close bar were passing by, enquiring on the mayor's presence, obviously defensive.

Leroy, being the subtle soul he was, even asked loudly enough so the whole woods heard him, if another bastard had fallen from the sky and needed a lesson in manners.

To what Robin, probably sensing Regina's patience wearing thin, asked him to let us do their job, which was at that moment merely checking if the town-line was still impossible to cross.

In times like those, Regina was glad that Robin knew her so well.

In others, she hated that fact like the plague.

* * *

Two hours.

They waited for two hours longer before their world shattered.

A figure fell from the sky and landed right before them both as if weightless, three others following and soon surrounding the duo.

Regina's eyes widened at the sight she was given.

A middle-height human-like being with coffee-skin, clad in light blue and white clothes – although it didn't cover much – a huge mask covering his face.

They were carrying weapons – cutlasses and spears – but did not look antagonizing.

Yet.

* * *

Regina raised a hand as if showing her opponents she would not attack them. "Uh... Hello. I'm Regina Mills, mayor of this town. Who-who are you exactly?"

The figure facing her tilting its head and answered in a guttural language that neither Regina nor Robin understood. It seemed old. Old and powerful.

They exchanged a glance before the queen spoke again. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't understand that."

The figure let out an exclamation, and the one right behind Regina pushed her forward with its spear.

The queen was standing close to the masked figure, and when it reached for her hand, she caught a glimpse of golden bracelets around its ankles.

The figure continued speaking in hushed tones and in its strange language even as it scanned Regina's palm, as if reading the lines there.

* * *

Then suddenly, it pushed her roughly backwards and let out another cry, and the other three lifted their spears, now clearly aggressive.

Robin lifted his crossbow in defence, and as the leader gestured at Regina to follow them, he pushed himself in front of her.

"Leave her be."

The tone was as cold as ice, and Regina thought anyone would be frightened of this voice.

But the figure merely tilted its head again before whirling around and placing a hard shot of its foot right on Robin's ribcage, making him fall backwards and hit his head hard on a rock.

The figure advanced on Regina again, but this time, the Queen was ready.

The fireball hit the figure's mask, setting fire to it.

The other strangers yelped and hurried to their leader to help him out of his mask, and Regina only had the time to catch a glimpse of silver hair before all four disappeared in the trees again, leaving the remnants of the mask on the concrete.

* * *

Regina stopped thinking altogether when she caught the sight of Robin on the ground.

He had hit his head so hard he was unconscious, and blood was dripping on the side of his head.

She fell on her knees beside him and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him to he'd awake.

Nothing.

Tears began falling on her cheeks even as she leaned down. "Robin, please, don't die. Please... I couldn't live through this. Don't. Die. On. Me." She sobbed and sobbed, her hands cradling his face as she placed a small kiss on his lips. "I love you."

If True Love's Kiss could have been of any help, it'd have worked. But Robin's was injured, not cursed, so Regina was left with a faint breathing and a bleeding head for long minutes more.

* * *

She had placed her head on his chest, still sobbing, and didn't realise right then when Robin's eyes fluttered open until he let out a groan.

Her head shot up and she let out a sigh of relief, wiping the tears away.

Robin's eyes met hers and his hand went to her cheek. He smiled sadly. "I could open my eyes to that sight everyday and not grow tired of it..."

That sentence brought Regina back to the reality as harshly as a blow on the head.

She stumbled on her feet and watched as a confused Robin did the same, and went to the mask, picking it up.

She cleared her throat. "We-we should get back. Tell the others what happened."

* * *

She hadn't taken two paces forward when a hand closed around her wrist, pulling her carefully back into someone's chest.

Robin held her tight. Tight, so tight she could hear the frantic beating of his heart.

She froze. No, she would not let her heart – and soul – lead her ways. Her mind was set on being angry at him, so it would remain.

But as he held her still, her determination began to fade. Hands went up to his neck, nose nuzzled in his chest, inhaling the distinct scent of his.

His lips were on her ear, and it sent shivers up her spine to feel his warm breath there, as if it belonged.

It did. Oh God it did. And didn't at the same time. Because he wasn't hers. And would never be.

"Thank you."

Those two words were as quiet as a breeze, and the kiss on her temple that followed was as soft as it.

And when Robin pulled away from her, Regina thought she had been in a dream.

Back that fateful evening when her walls had come crashing down at her feet and she had kissed him for the first time...

Except this time, instead of taking her back in his arms, Robin was walking away from her...


	18. Forty-sixth sunset

_A/N: So sorry I haven't updated yesterday. The muse is alright, don't worry, but life has caught up with me a bit. It's finals time again, and that means I'll have a lot of work to do in the next month or so. So I've decided to update only one out of two days for now. Keep giving this story love, I swear it will give it back._

_A Robin-less chapter I'm afraid, but we do learn who the villains are this time. Brace yourselves, those who had no idea, and congrats to all those who HAD found out. You're true geeks!_

_Also, keep asking questions!_

**_ asked: "Why did he [Robin] walk away when he heard she said she loved him?"_**

_He didn't, he was knocked out. ;) He walked away basically because, even though he still loves Regina, he has for now chosen Marian over her. Sad I know, but true._

**_Captain Swan is endgame asked: "Can you write the missing scene where Emma and Killian are babysitting Neal?"_**

_Nope, sorry for that, but I'll keep this story as much Regina's POV as I can. I may go inside Robin's head once or twice, but never someone else, sorry. Although I too wonder what these two have been up to. ;)_

**_Spyrosb9 asked: "Is Robin teasing with all his "I could open my eyes to that sight eveyday and not grow tired of it" and that hug "Thank you"?"_**

_No, he's not. He's genuinely hurting too._

* * *

**18. Forty-sixth sunset**

* * *

Regina had a hard time realizing it was actually her reflection in her mirror and not some hallucination.

She looked as if she was glowing. Her eyes seemed bigger and brighter, her skin more toned, her body more beautiful.

She had heard about how pregnant women tended to look their best before their belly and breasts started swelling, but she had never thought she'd be one of those women.

The door of her bedroom opened just as she lifted her shirt to place a careful hand on her still flat tummy, and Henry's reflection joined hers.

He sported a beautiful smile as his grey eyes stared down at her hands, and soon, his own fingers joined hers and their eyes met.

"Can you feel anything?"

She smiled softly and shook her head. "It's a little too early for that, darling."

He nodded. "But you'll tell me when he or she is going to move, right?"

She nodded back. "I will tell you everything."

He chuckled then ewed. "Not everything. Grandma says there are some gross things too, and I don't wanna know those."

Regina chuckled back and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Go make breakfast, I'll be right down."

"'Kay. Just wanted to tell you Gramps called. He says Mowgli has agreed to see you all." He shrugged, obviously not knowing what the fuss was all about, and exited the room.

Regina's eyes went back to her reflection, and her brow furrowed.

* * *

Ever since that strange figure 'attacked' her – she was still unsure to call that an attack – none of the patrols saw anything move in the woods again, and if the strangers had left.

But they hadn't, Regina was sure of that.

If Robin's and Tink's tracking skills were anything to come by, fresh marks still appeared regularly closer and closer to the town.

To the point when sometimes, Regina felt as if she was spied on.

* * *

Mowgli was basically their only chance at having a clue about who these people were.

Belle had searched in all the books in her possession – both in Rumpel's and in the town's library – and had found nothing.

Snow had even resorted, to David's pain, to rewatch all the Disney movies available on Netflix.

But so far, nothing.

(Well, Snow had only reached Pocahontas by then too, and as far as they knew, Native Americans didn't wear white and blue.)

* * *

When Regina reached the town's hall, everyone was already gathered. Well, everyone...there was a couple of people missing.

She met Emma's eyes the first, as the Saviour shuffled on her two feet as if she wished nothing else more than to leave. "Where's Hook?"

Emma jumped slightly, surprised that Regina talked directly to her for a change, and smiled. "He wanted out on the sea for the day. He took Henry. He hasn't told you?"

Regina's brow furrowed. "He didn't. And he will hear me for it."

Snow, beside her chuckled and put a friendly hand on her shoulder. "Boys will be boys..."

And Regina took the opportunity now that another was missing to add "That's why I hope it's a girl" and placed a hand on her stomach.

Snow smiled softly back before placing herself next to her husband again.

That's when Regina noticed something unusual.

* * *

Ever since they met, Jefferson and Elsa were always standing close to each other. The Hatter was obviously very comfortable around the Frozen Queen, and Elsa seemingly liked his conversation and teasing company.

But that day, Elsa was standing as far as she could form Jefferson, and he...seemed displeased.

Her eyes darted from one to the other, pondering to whom she'd go first.

She decided to go to Jefferson.

* * *

"What happened?"

The Hatter met her eyes and made a grimace of shame. "I may have tried to kiss her..."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Men..." But she still smirked and nudged his shoulder by passing him as in a silent 'I told you so'.

* * *

Elsa was less welcoming of her, remaining silent and fidgeting with her everlasting blue gloves. Regina only noticed the slight chill in the air as she stood next to her, and she placed a careful hand on her wrist to enquire on her.

"Are you alright?"

Elsa met her eyes, and hers were red, as if she had been crying.

Regina understood the passing message and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "We'll talk about this later."

Elsa nodded quietly, and then, David cleared his throat, and all eyes went to him.

* * *

There was a young man next to him, one that Regina had known a long time prior, when he was still a boy not much older than Henry.

Mowgli had coffee-toned skin and long black hair that hung lazily to his shoulders. Grey eyes were scanning the assistance from his tall height – he was reaching David's height easily.

When his gaze fell on Regina, he smirked.

The Queen stared at him, unable to move her gaze, until Snow placed herself in front of the newcomer and outstretched a hand. "Hello. I'm Snow White, but I'm called Mary-Margaret here."

The boy tore his gaze from Regina and smiled, shaking Snow's hand. "I know who you are. Your face was on many posters back home. I'm Mowgli. But around here, I'm called James."

"You were taken with the curse?"

He nodded. "I was. But I scarcely went outside my parents' house. Agoraphobia is a pain." He chuckled.

Emma's eyes had grown the size of tennis balls. "I can't believe it. Mowgli. I mean, the Jungle Book... Baloo, Bagheera, Kaa, Sheerkhan, everything..."

He chuckled again. "I've seen the movie too. I can tell you my story is really far from that. Speaking of which," he turned to Regina again, taking long strolls to her and playfully outstretching his hand again, "hello, Your Highness."

Regina smiled, trying to remain civil when she could remember perfectly a day when this brat had broken into her rooms and stolen many valuable objects, right under her nose at that. "He-hello."

"Right. James, if you please. We have called you here for a reason."

Mowgli whirled around and faced David again before nodding. "I know. This one," he pointed to Rumpel, "has already filled me in when he came to see me. Unfortunately, I don't think I can help much. I was quite alone living in the forest back then. I can't recall any other people living in the trees or such."

There was a general sigh of disappointment.

"But," all eyes went to him again, "I've heard stories. Of a very old people. There weren't from the Enchanted Forest, or any world I know of. But they could have matched your description." He paused, making a dramatic effect. "Ever heard of the Atlantes?"

No one answered, and Regina's eyes met Snow's, who shrugged.

"The Atlantes lived like millenias ago. Their city was buried under water by the sea god Poseidon."

"This is a myth, Mowgli. A legend. This world has many of those, and none were real."

Rumpel cleared his throat. "Hercules was, darling, if you need any recalling at what Hades tried to do to you."

Regina glared at the wizard before reporting her attention to the wolf-boy. "Anyway. What tells you that particular story was real?"

He shrugged. "Nothing really. Just a hunch."

She sighed again and fell back on a chair. "This was useless. We'll never know what-"

The door slammed open.

* * *

Hook ran in, panting as if he had been running the whole way from the docks. His eyes searched for Emma, and as he grabbed her hand, his gaze went to the rest of the group. "You have to come see this."

Emma tugged on his hand. "What's happened?"

"The docks. Something happened at the docks."

Regina sprang up. "Henry?"

Emma's eyes widened too in realisation and fear, but both women sighed in relief when Hook shook his head.

"No, he's safe. I left him with Smee. But you have to come."

Everyone nodded, and soon, the group was hurrying behind the pirate, and towards the docks.

* * *

"We had just arrived from Granny's. I wanted to...lent...a ship for the day, but it was impossible to even set sail."

David nodded, while Snow, her hand gripping her husband's, enquired. "Why was it impossible?"

But they had reached the edge of the docks already, and as Hook pointed forward, there was a gasp of surprise.

Regina's hand felt contact with Tink's on her right, and the fairy's eyes were full of fear.

* * *

The water had risen. Not as it would have on a normal beach with the sea's current, no.

It had risen in a arch over the docks, advancing over the boats there as a ball of melted glass.

Jefferson chuckled darkly behind the group. "Well, I guess the kid was right. Atlantis is here."


	19. Forty-sixth dawn

_A/N: A shorter chapter today that I hope will please most of you as we talk about Elsa's feelings towards Jeff this time. And if that relationship isn't...well...dealt with yet, we do know why at least. ;)_

_Don't forget to keep asking questions via your reviews, still loving answering them! :)_

**_Vampress2802 said: "Besides I love that movie [Atlantis] and no one uses them like ever! 100 points for originality!"_**

_It's not strictly speaking a question, but I HAD to answer that... ^^ Thanks so much for the points, eheh. I started this story thinking about which Disney characters hadn't been used yet and which ones I wanted to be here. And Kida kind of jumped into my mind. As another who will appear later. ;)_

**_theevilqueen-ouatIG asked: "Will Robin find out Regina is pregnant? If he does, will she tell him or is he going to notice?"_**

_He'll know, of course, althought not quite yet. And neither. She definitely doesn't want him to know and he won't notice, but another character will probably let it slip. You'll see. ;)_

**_Addie asked: "Do the people of Atlantis have an issue with Regina or Rumpel?"_**

_No they don't. As far as we're concerned, Atlantis was a realm no one, not even Jeff, ever visited. ;)_

**_kk bk asked: "Is James flirting with Regina?"_**

_No he isn't. ;) Only teasing her with the fact she wanted him dead and here he is still breathing. XD_

_And for those desperately asking for more OutlawQueen interaction, be patient. This thing won't be fixed in twenty chapters. :p_

* * *

**19. Forty-sixth dawn**

* * *

It was so strange to be part of such a domestic scene for Regina. Not after everything she had been through...

Snow White was hurrying to every corner of her kitchen to make tea – the sole hot drink Regina could have now, as she had recently started despising hot chocolate – humming under her breath.

Elsa was sat in the couch, eyeing the television warily as the movie they had started watching was put on pause.

And herself was standing behind said couch, Neal in her arms as his big blue eyes looked up at her and a smile formed on his lips as she cooed down at him.

"Who's the most beautiful boy in the world? Who's he, eh?"

Snow let out a light laugh from the counter. "I doubt you'll say that when yours arrives."

Regina looked up and made a face. "And who says it's a boy, mmh?"

"Oh, no one!" She chuckled again.

Henry ran down the stairs at that moment, his storybook under his arm, and he all but jumped next to Elsa.

* * *

Ever since he had been told that very same morning about what was happening in Storybrooke, he had decided that Operation Dolphin was a go. And he had been the one to decide that morning, they'd be watching Atlantis: The Lost Empire. For insight on their new...friends.

David, Emma, Robin and Hook had soon exited the loft, preferring to patrol the woods rather than spend a whole morning sat down to do nothing.

Regina hadn't even bothered to hide her content upon seeing the archer go through the door.

She was beginning to feel the mood swings, and she really didn't need for him to be there when it happened.

* * *

Henry and Snow were animatedly talking by then, as a flashback of Atlantis showed how Poseidon had drowned the city under a ball of water. Whatever that was was awfully close to what was actually happening in Storybrooke.

Regina and Elsa were in the kitchen, and as her godson started to fuss a little in her arms, the Queen started to soothe him by balancing her weight on one leg then the other while her friend washed the empty tea cups.

Regina took it as a cue to start the conversation she wanted to have ever since the previous evening.

* * *

"So...Jefferson tried to kiss you?"

Elsa froze, her hands starting to tremble and the water in the sink starting to crack as small patches of ice appeared at its surface. But she let out a deep breath, then slowly nodded. "We were patrolling near his house. We were talking, I was laughing because he had made a joke, and then..." she sighed, "I pushed him away, yelled at him. And ran away."

Regina's brow furrowed. "I thought you liked him."

"I do, Regina, I really do, but... It can't be."

The Queen rolled her eyes. "Elsa... I saw you two click the moment you met. Jefferson doesn't even hide the fact that he's attracted to you. He practically follows you everywhere you go! Or did follow, whatever."

Elsa turned off the tap, wiped her wet hands, and turned around, leaning on the counter, her blue eyes locking with Regina's brown ones. "Regina, no matter what feelings are at stake here. You perfectly know why I can't have the luxury of...getting involved. With anyone. It's painful enough to have made friends."

Regina gasped, nodding as she understood her point. "Your curse."

"Yes, my curse." Elsa whirled around again and grabbed her gloves, covering her paling hands before a chill escaped her. "I watched my whole family die, Regina. I will probably watch you all die too... I can't take this. If I get attached to a man...I don't think I could take it anymore..."

Neal let out a little cry, and both queens looked down at him. His baby blue eyes were locked on Elsa's face, and his little hand reached for her face, touching her cheek for a second before he retreated.

Regina smiled softly down at her godson. "I think he doesn't like you sad."

Elsa smiled back, albeit sadly. "He's a lovely boy."

"Why don't you hold him?" Regina saw the hurt in Elsa's eyes, and added a quick "No matter if you get involved. You need happiness in your life, and if it is fleeting, then at least it will have been."

Elsa paused, looking down at the infant cooing at her and laughing apparently at nothing, and then she sighed, outstretching her arms to take him from his godmother.

If she was afraid she'd freeze him, she didn't say, because as soon as Neal was in her arms, safely tucked there, and she started swaying, a genuine smile formed on her lips.

Her eyes met Regina's. "Thank you."

Regina put a hand on her shoulder, smiling too at the sight of her friend being so naturally motherly with a child. "We will find a way to break your curse. I swear it."

* * *

When the movie was over, Henry and Snow already had a pile of ideas about what the Atlanteans were doing in Storybrooke.

The Princess thought their city had been once again endangered and that they had crossed realms to build one anew here.

Henry agreed, except he thought that when Regina had almost been abducted, it meant something about her unborn child. That he or she, being conceived out of True Love, would be special and that perhaps it'd block out the Atlanteans plans.

Regina's blood had frozen at her son's speech.

She doubted more than ever that Robin had been her True Love.

Because True Loves, Snow and David were proof of that, could not live apart from the other.

And it had been more than a month.

And as far as she was concerned, Robin...had no qualms living with his wife again...

* * *

Snow noticed her distress and offered for another cup of tea, decidedly changing the subject when she noticed Elsa walking around with her son in her arms.

Regina was grateful for the distraction, even if her heart constricted painfully in her chest.

Her hand went to her stomach, to where it hadn't started swelling yet, and she gasped...

What if the Atlanteans thought her child had been conceived out of True Love? Could they really think it'd be a threat?


	20. Forty-sixth dawn: Robin

_A/N: I believe most of you readers will be content about this chapter. Not happy, because it is not a happy chapter, but content. Before you all start yelling "I told you so!", I had this chapter planned for a while, and you were right, it was about bloody time - as my favourite pirate would say - that we knew what was going on in Robin's head. And strangely enough, it's easier getting in his head than in Gina's. ;) So, you can expect one or two chapters again from his perspective. :)_

_Don't forget to keep asking questions!_

**_WitchWarren asked: "We're not seeing Marian much, is that significant?"_**

_It is in a way, because Regina doesn't really want to see the woman, but you'll see her today, and tomorrow as well. She does keep appearing in the worst of moments..._

**_Addie said: "Tell me that you'll explore things with Elsa and Jefferson!?"_**

_I will, don't worry, sweetie pie. ;)_

* * *

**20. Forty-sixth dawn: Robin**

* * *

As he had done every day for a month, Robin Hood woke up from a restless sleep.

Ever since he had had to move to Granny's with his family, it had begun to seem like life was repeating itself. Every day seemed the same, tasteless, slow, boring.

'Family'. The word kept echoing through his mind like a curse, and each time he found himself doubled over, a headache threatening to take over.

'Family'. How could he even think of family when ever since Marian had returned, he had felt empty?

If truth need be, Robin should have admitted to himself that family was where the heart was. And his heart had not belonged to his wife for a long time...

If he was honest to himself, it had belonged to the Queen from the moment they had met in the Enchanted Forest. And no matter if she had pushed him away on every occasion she had. His heart was hers. And had always been.

He groaned, the pain in his temples coming back stronger, and he exited the bedroom to the small sitting-room where he kept his clothes.

No. He could not think of her. It was too painful, too fresh...too reviving.

For even if he didn't admit it to himself...ever since he had walked away from Regina, he had been empty-hearted.

* * *

"Papa?"

Robin whirled around from where he had been putting on his shoes, and smiled genuinely at his son, hair ruffled and sleepy-eyed, who slowly made his way towards him, jumping on his lap on the sofa.

"Yes, little man?"

"Why are you not in bed?"

Robin threw a sideways glance at the clock on the wall and noticed the ungodly hour – four in the morning. Then he sighed. "I have to go. The Prince needs me to battle the bad people that have arrived." He kissed the top of Roland's head. "Think you can protect your Mama while I'm away?"

Roland nodded sleepily. "I can."

"Good..." He kissed his son again, then put him back on his feet, standing to grab his jacket and exit this accursed family setting he had begun to loathe.

"And where are you going?"

He froze. Marian had awaken – and she always did, had always been able to tell when he was restless – and came to stand by him, a gentle hand touching his shoulder.

"David needs me again to patrol the woods."

"At this hour?" She nuzzled her nose in his back, and Robin sighed, his eyes prickling with tears he knew he wouldn't shed.

In moments like those, he truly hated himself. How could he be this unhappy when he had a loving wife and a perfect son? How could he? Bile rose in his mouth, and he slowly untangled himself from Marian's soft body.

"Yes. I know it's early, but we thought we could perhaps see them at night. When they aren't aware."

She nodded, understanding, trusting. He hated himself even more. "Okay. Do be careful." She smiled softly and leaned up on her tiptoes to peck his lips as softly as a breeze.

He closed his eyes for a second. But it felt so wrong.

The sole lips he wanted to touch his in this second weren't Marian's...

And he thought it best to ran away from her that instant. Before he did something he wouldn't forgive himself for later.

* * *

In that true hell he lived in, Robin Hood knew he didn't have many allies.

The Princess Snow White had made it pretty clear that she despised him for what he had done to the Queen, as did many others: Henry, Emma, David – even if he acted as if he didn't care – Tinkerbell, and even Granny.

The only solace he could find was in occupying his thoughts with the threat at hand.

For when he closed his eyes, the burnt memory of her smile made him sick to his stomach.

* * *

He wandered for a few hours in the cold empty streets of Storybrooke, trying to avoid the street he knew his feet would always bring him to – the street where a beautiful white mansion lied, and the person within it filling his dreams.

Granny's had opened for five little minutes when he decided he needed a drink – something hot they called coffee and he had soon taken a liking to.

The elderly woman wasn't there, instead, her foxy grand-daughter strolled to him, a cheesy grin on her lips.

"You're early, Mister Hood!"

He sent her a small glance, unamused, and nodded.

She leaned on his table, suddenly grave. "You know, my boyfriend is a doctor. If you have troubles sleeping, he can help with that."

Robin's blue eyes met hers, and he sighed. "I'm grateful for the offer. But unfortunately, sleeping means dreaming. And for the moment, that is something I would quite avoid."

Red – for he had not taken a liking to her cursed name – nodded, and put a steaming cup before him. "You can still go to him. There are medicine for dreamless sleeps." She winked and moved back towards the counter, asking for the kitchen maid to hurry up to prepare the dwarves' breakfast.

Robin stayed there for another long hour, drinking coffee on coffee, thoughts strolling to a time when he could smile and joke and be happy. A time not so long prior.

* * *

He had been on the verge to leave when Emma and her pirate got down from the latter's room – he was painfully aware that at least one couple could find solace after their adventure in the past – and upon seeing him, walked straight towards him.

"Hey Robin!" Emma put her hands in her back pockets, something she seemed to do when uncomfortable, he had soon learnt. "We were about to go fetch Dad. Another patrol in order this morning."

Robin nodded. Sometimes it still felt weird to have Emma call her parents Mom and Dad when they looked the same age, but he had quickly learnt not to voice his troubles. "I'll come."

"Okay, then." She smiled up at her companion and hurried out of the diner, and soon, pirate and archer followed.

* * *

After a quick detour to the sheriff station to fetch their weapons, the group of four handed up in the forest, this time close to Zelena's barn.

David quickly instructed his followers that they needed information on what these Atlanteans – they had learnt the previous day about their identity and had quickly filled Robin into that – were doing in Storybrooke and if they eventually were a threat.

Robin, having been witnessed how these strangers had tried to abduct Regina, was sure they were.

They had walked for hours on end, using Robin's skills at tracking to try and find fresh traces of their visitors presence, all to no avail, as if they had disappeared for a while in preparation for something, when David called for a pause.

It was close to midday, and he took out the device they called cellphone to enquire on his wife and son's well-being.

Emma stood close to him, a goofy grin on her lips as she listened to her mother's voice on the other side.

Hook stood close to Robin, and unbeknownst to him, was studying his stance.

* * *

"You look tired, mate."

Robin's eyes snapped to Hook's on his right, then he sighed, lowering his bow and nodding. "That's because I am."

Hook – or Killian, as he wanted to be called now – nodded. "I know what it's like." He paused, looking over at Emma. "When you love a woman but can't have her."

"You do have her."

"Aye, but I've been through hell for it."

"If your words are meant to make me feel better, they are failing to the task."

Killian chuckled humourlessly. "I know. But, just so you know...if the others are pissed at you for the whole 'wifey thing', I'm not. So, you can tell me anything, mate."

Robin looked at the pirate under a different light. He studied him, his genuine offer, then nodded. "Thank you."

Killian nodded back.

* * *

David chose that moment to call an end to their stroll in the woods.

Snow White, along with her grandson, had probably found out more about their guests of honour, and that called for a meeting at the loft.

Robin's heart constricted in his chest at the thought of seeing Regina that morning – something he knew would reopen his wounds and set fire to his soul – but he followed anyway, without a word.

And when they walked back into town, Robin's mind went back to their last encounter all alone. When he had been knocked out and had awaken to her sight, crying over him as if her heart had been broken a second time.

And the ghost of a kiss on his lips.


	21. Forty-seventh sunset

_A/N: A somehow peaceful chapter, but don't be fooled, it won't stay that way. :p Oh and thanks for the reviews, guys, we've hit 300 yesterday! :D_

_And don't forget to keep asking questions too!_

**_IGottaFindYou asked: "I know there's a guy named Milo in it [Atlantis]. Is Milo gonna be a character?"_**

_I'm still pondering whether or not to include him in here... So I genuinely don't know (although I had a MASSIVE crush on him as a girl (someone voiced by Michael J. Fox HAS to win my heart that easily))._

**_evilregal01 asked: "Will Robin leave his wife?"_**

_Spoilers. :p_

**_A reader asked: "The absence of Jefferson in Robin's reflections, is it because he doesn't consider him a rival for Regina's affections?"_**

_No. It's because he's focussed on him and her and Marian stuff. When I enter his head again later on, he might be pissed at our favourite Hatter. When he hurts less. ;)_

**_Guest asked: "Do you think Tink will find someone?"_**

_I adore her and I'm still considering giving her her own little True Love, but as for now, can't think of a character... :/ Or rather, I have one in mind, but am still considering if it would be taken nicely or not..._

* * *

**21. Forty-seventh sunset**

* * *

The afternoon had comfortably stretched at the loft, and Regina was sat on the couch next to her son, watching him kill some alien thing on his console, humming to herself. Next to her, Snow was dozing off, while Elsa still walked around with baby Neal safely tucked in her arms.

It was a peaceful day, and it had to remain that way.

* * *

So when David arrived with his own little gang, it didn't even bother Regina that Robin was there, and that his gaze automatically searched for her. She kept her eyes closed and her fingers toying with her hair, without a care in the world.

"Hey kid."

Regina felt the sofa sink a little as the Saviour flung herself in the remaining free spot and wrapped an arm over their son's shoulder.

"D'you have another place for a player?"

Henry chuckled and handed his mother another remote, and they started silently playing together.

Regina could see it wasn't the first time they were doing this. But, in fact, they had had a year of practising, and their comfortable silence did nothing to change the mood.

David had leaned down to kiss his wife's forehead, and his blue eyes went to Regina. "How long has she been out?"

The queen smiled. "Perhaps half an hour. I didn't count."

He nodded then scooped Snow in his arms, ignoring her protest when he carried her to her bed in the contiguous room.

Hook sighed and passed a hand through his hair and took Snow's empty armchair. "Well...learnt anything then?"

"A few things. But to be honest, I don't want to talk about it now."

"Aye, wise decision."

* * *

Minutes stretched again, sometimes cut by Neal's cooing or Hook's chuckling at Henry's and Emma's poor attempts to kill their fictitious enemies.

And when Regina was tired, she just stood and stretched before heading to the kitchen to make herself some tea.

She had almost forgotten he was there.

Robin was leaning against the counter, his eyes on his feet, obviously not so comfortable in this room crowded with people who didn't like him so much.

She hesitated before stepping before him and clearing her throat. "Hm, sorry, I-I have to...you know...fill the kettle."

Robin's eyes met hers for a brief second that heated her blood to liquid fire, and then he stepped aside to let her fill the thing with fresh water.

She remained there while the sounds of the machine echoed around them and as water started to boil.

* * *

"Have you seen something in the woods?"

It surprised her she engaged him in conversation, but found she needed this. To hear his voice. As a drug-addict needed his dose, she needed to hear him. To see him. To not forget.

He met her eyes again but, upon being burnt too she guessed, averted his gaze. "No, we didn't. You were luckier, I gather."

She shrugged, turning off the kettle, pouring herself water and taking a careful sip of the brew. "Snow and Henry did all the job. I was busy caring for the baby."

He smiled softly, as if trying to prevent himself from it but not quite managing. "Yes...I always thought you'd be a terrific mother."

Their eyes met again, this time for a long moment. His were as pained as hers, and for a crazy second, he reached for her hand and their fingers entwined.

The moment was ruined when the doorbell rang.

* * *

Seeing as none of the Charmings seemed keen to open the door, Regina put her tea cup to the side and, with one last glance to Robin, she went to open it herself.

She froze when her eyes caught the sight of Marian.

Roland, who had been holding his mother's hand, flew over to her and wrapped his tiny arms around her legs as usual with a happy 'Gina!' that made her heart twitch.

She cast a glance to the side and met Robin's eyes. "I think it's for you."

He hurried to the door and closed it behind him and his wife, and Regina, tears prickling her eyes, looked down at Roland and forced a smile on her lips. "Hey there. How are you today?"

He smiled big. "I'm happy because I see you!" He then looked around the flat and when his eyes zeroed on Henry, he looked back at her. "Is Henry angry at me, Gina?"

"No, why would he be?"

"He does not come to play with me anymore..."

Regina looked at her son, whose eyes were locked on them, Emma and the others having the decency to pretend like no one was there. "I'm sure he'd like to play with you now. Why don't you go to him?"

Roland grinned and nodded, launching himself towards the couch, and soon, Henry was greeting the younger boy and they started an animated conversation.

Regina went back to her tea, Emma coming to stand by her in an awkward silence.

* * *

"Are you alright?"

Regina sighed, not meeting the other woman's eyes. "I could be better."

"I'm really sorry, you know."

There was a pause during which Regina felt a faint anger rise to her veins once more, but she pushed it to the side, too tired to act on it. "I know."

* * *

She was faintly aware of the muffled yells that were coming from the other side of the door, and for one crazy second, she wondered if Robin was as unhappy with his wife as she was without him. But she couldn't think that. Because the proof of her unhappiness was that he had chosen Marian over her.

The door opened a few minutes later, and the archer entered the loft, going to grab his jacket. He walked straight to Regina, pain written all over his face as he locked his blue blue eyes with hers.

"I have to go. Do you mind looking after Roland for a few hours?"

She tried a smile, but failed, so instead, she nodded. "I don't."

"Thank you." He too tried a smile that seemed false, and then, he was gone.

Emma turned to the queen and sighed. "Well...it seemed you're not the only one who's having a bad time."

Regina failed not to glare at her.

* * *

Roland was more happy than not when she announced he was to stay with the gang for a part of the evening.

She soon understood why.

"Mama and Papa, they are often angry."

Henry, at the young boy's side, looked over at his mother, then back at him. "Why?"

Roland shrugged, in all his four-year-old innocence. "Sometimes it is because Papa done something. Today, Mama was not happy because he was gone."

"Gone where?"

"To fight the baddies. But he was gone early, when the sun was still black. And Mama was not happy because the old lady at breakfast said he had been alone for a long moment."

Regina looked to the side, her sight blurring with thoughts. Could it be Robin truly was that unhappy that he left wife and child alone in the small hours of the day so he could avoid them?

No, it couldn't...

But then, why did he leave them so early and lied about why he did it?

She passed a hand on her face and stood. She needed air. Air and a change of scenery.

So she kissed Henry's forehead, stating that she was going for a walk, and as soon as the door was closed behind her, she magically poofed herself to the woods.

To a peaceful place where her thoughts couldn't plague her. Or not too much.

But she had forgotten about the 'baddies' in the area...


	22. Forty-seventh dawn

_A/N: This is a chapter I think all will appreciate: a little action-packed it is. ;) As for the foreign language used, it's Greek, of course. ;)_

_And keep asking questions!_

**_MoonFaith asked: "Is Regina going to be attacked?"_**

_First paragraph answers it. ;)_

**_Liz asked: "Is Regina going to confront Robin about sneaking away from his 'family'?"_**

_She will, just not right now. She'll need a little reminder. PS: Mom 3_

**_Guest asked: "Just wondering if Neal has powers in your story because he is the product of True Love too. Or do only daughters?"_**

_Not only daughters. But he is still a little young to act upon it. You'll have to wait. ;)_

* * *

**22. Forty-seventh dawn**

* * *

Regina groaned as she opened an eye, then two, sun rays on her face making her blink away the faint ache in her temples.

There was a dull pain in the back of her skull, and her eyes widened as she remembered what had happened the previous night.

How in the middle of her stroll, she had been knocked out by a shadow.

And now there she was, waking up in the middle of the woods, her hands bound in front of her, her head aching like the devil, her magic dulled by whatever device they had used.

* * *

As she sat up, Regina took her surroundings in.

There was a few strangers around her, but they were not paying attention to her movements. None of them wore a mask this time, and she had the opportunity to see how graceful they all were, as beings from another world entirely.

Upon seeing she was awake, one figure approached her with a cackle in the same foreign language they used all those days prior when they first 'attacked' her, and handed her a bowl of water.

She took it as carefully as she could with her hands bound, sniffed the water, then took a careful sip.

The figure nodded its contentment, then walked away, talking quickly to another figure with flowing silver hair who soon sauntered over to Regina whose eyes widened.

* * *

It was a woman with wide blue eyes and blue tattoos on her cheek and arms. She bore a faint burn scar on her left temple, and Regina thought she was the one she had thrown a fireball at.

She hoped she would not hold a grudge.

The figure studied her for a moment before she sat in front of her and crossed her long legs. "ποιο είναι το όνομά σας; _Poio enai to onoma sas?_"

Regina arched a brow, stating her not understanding of the words the woman was speaking.

But since she was wary of what words were used, Regina found the woman's speech close to what she knew as Greek. But it was not a surprise. The Atlanteans had been present in most Greek mythologies.

Her captor repeated her question – because it was obvious to the tone she used it was one – then sighed when Regina did not answer.

She then put a hand on her chest. "Kida." And gestured to Regina.

Oh. She was asking her name. She nodded. "Regina Mills."

The woman – Kida, she thought – nodded and tasted the name on her lips, then locked her eyes back on Regina. "είσαι φυλακισμένος μας, Regina Mills. _Eisai fulakismenos mas, Regina Mills._"

And even if she didn't understand a word, Regina felt the underlying threat under her words.

So she tried her chance. "What are you doing here?" Kida looked at her, arching a brow. So Regina gestured over her, pointing at the several people gathered around, and then at the whole place. "What are you doing here?"

Kida seemed to understand, for a smirk formed on her lips. "Είμαστε ανοικοδόμηση της γης μας. Και θα έχετε την ευκαιρία για να μας βοηθήσει. _Eimasta anoikodomisi tis gis mas. Kai tha echete tin evkairia gia na mas boithisei._" At that she stood and walked away, leaving Regina with hanging questions on her lips.

* * *

Time passed.

Soon, it was clear to Regina that the Atlanteans present around her were the only ones that had come to Storybrooke. But there still were fifteen of them, and they seemed prepared to any kind of altercation.

They all wore those thin layers of white and blue cloth, and once again it struck Regina how cold it was thanks to Elsa, and how these strangers could not feel it.

They also all wore a strange pendant around their necks, made of a pure blue crystal that almost looked like a sapphire so much it glowed. They used it to various purposes, as to light a fire or clean a weapon.

The majority wielded spears or daggers, a few having bows and arrows.

The camp in itself wasn't very built, as if they moved regularly, and that explained why neither of the gang could find them.

For Regina could distinctively see Jefferson's roof in the distance.

So bad her magic had been taken out of her.

And she still didn't know how they had done it.

* * *

The day went on, and when she was certain it was the afternoon already, there was an owl cry in the trees behind Regina. She was aware there had been watchers around the camp, and apparently, one had seen something.

Kida gestured to some around her to take up arms, and put on a mask, grabbing her own spear in her hands and coming to stand by Regina, who locked eyes with the woman with a small smirk on her lips.

"They've come for me."

And if she didn't understand the words, the Atlantean surely understood the underlying message. For she snarled. "Όχι σήμερα. _Ochi simera._"

* * *

In a moment, all Atlanteans were lured out of the camp by arrows flying above their heads. If Regina could not recognize the arrows, she surely knew who was firing them. For it lacked the elegant precision of Robin's shots. _Snow._

Kida stood by Regina, barking orders around her as more and more of her warriors were swallowed by the woods, and soon, she remained alone with her captive, spear held high.

Suddenly, the temperature dropped significantly, and Regina's breath came out of her as smoke. Ice formed on the ground next to her, and her teeth began to shatter. Kida seemed unaffected.

But when a ball of ice flew over to her, the woman had to jump to the side to avoid it, and then another, another and another again, all pushing her away from the Queen.

And soon, Regina found herself flanked by Elsa and Robin, who did not waste any time to cut her binds.

His blue eyes locked with hers as the Frozen Queen kept pushing the Atlantean away with her ice. "Are you alright?"

She nodded to the softness in his eyes. "I am."

He helped her to her feet and took the opportunity or a relative intimacy to whisper "Don't do this to me ever again."

She didn't have the heart to tell him he didn't have a right to tell her that anymore.

Elsa then turned her head towards her. "Are you ready to run? Jefferson is waiting for us a little further back."

"And what is he fighting with? Scissors?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "At least they haven't dulled your sense of humour." And then she released one last ball of ice, and all three ran for their lives – or so it seemed – in the deep woods.

Regina's hand safely tucked in Robin's.


	23. Forty-eighth sunset

_A/N: Ouch, this hurts. The muse is getting tired, and I can't write anything OUAT related for the moment. Blame the finals, the work, or the Dream Team invading my mind with other ideas. :p But anyway, it can be that next update will take longer than two days. I'll try and see. :/_

_Keep asking questions!_

**_KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun asked: "How is Regina supposed to rebuild their land?"_**

_That question will be answered later. ;)_

**_Addie asked: "Still confused. So the people of Atlantis want Regina's baby? Is it because the baby has super magic powers?"_**

_Don't forget that we don't know what's happening in the Atlanteans' minds. These are all assumptions. We'll know later further the line what they really want and need._

**_ asked: "A few chapters back you mentioned a boy named Richard, is there any chance he is Regina and Robin's son?"_**

_No... XD Have you never seen The Pagemaster? It starred Macauley Culkin and I used to watch it every year like crazy when I was younger. If you haven't, then do watch it, it's brilliant. And so, no, Richard was only passing by, my way to pay hommage to him. ;)_

**_ said "I am surprised how well you used Greek language!"_**

_Well thank you very much! :D I had an ancient Greek course in high school and for like six months, we studied the pronunciation in modern Greek. So I really do hope it wasn't gross... ;)_

* * *

**23. Forty-eighth sunset**

* * *

It soon appeared that Jefferson had Tinkerbell on his side, and the fairy had been efficiently pushing the invaders away with her magic, which helped Regina and her saviours get back to them.

Once they were safely tucked into the Hatter's car and were driving back to town, Regina took a deep breath and let her questions flow.

"How did you find me?"

Jefferson threw her a glance through the review mirror and smirked. "I saw the lights from my sowing room in the house. So I placed my spyglass towards there and saw them carry you to camp, unconscious. I called the Charmings to know if you were with them or not, to verify I hadn't been dreaming, and when they said you had been gone for a walk, I knew you had been taken."

Elsa, beside her, put a hand on her thigh. "I should have come with you."

Regina shook her head. "No. I needed some time alone." Her eyes briefly met Robin's beside the Frozen Queen, and he sighed, although no one commented on that.

"Did they treat you well?"

Tinkerbell's piercing gaze was on her and she understood the underlying words. 'Is the baby alright?'

So she nodded. "I think so. Offered me a drink and didn't beat the shit out of me. The only thing is my magic is gone."

There was a general gasp. "_Gone?_"

She nodded. "But it's not important, I can feel it there, as if numbed. I think they've drugged me or something."

Jefferson nodded back and then suddenly took a turn, not driving towards her house but towards...the hospital. "Then you have to see a doctor."

"Jefferson..." she practically growled. "I can take care of myself. I'm fine."

"You have blood on the back of your neck, meaning you've been hurt once at least, and your magic's gone... Anything else you need to take care of?"

His words were hard, as if he was chastising her for forgetting about her pregnancy, and Regina didn't have much to say apart from a faint 'Do as you please'.

* * *

Dr Whale was not very happy when Regina and her escort arrived at the hospital and Tink quickly filled him in with the details of her 'attack'.

Of course, he asked the group to wait outside of the consultation booth, and although Robin seemed uneasy with leaving her alone, Regina was really thankful for this moment alone with the doctor and her unborn child. A short moment. Alone.

Still, she left a message before she closed the door behind her, locking eyes with Jefferson gravely with a 'Phone the Charmings, or Snow will worry herself to death.'

* * *

"Is your head still hurting?"

Regina shook her head as Whale's fingers deftly tried to identify the place she had been wounded at the back of her skull. "Not anymore." But she still winced when he pushed on a particularly sore area. "Except there, apparently."

He chuckled. "You're lucky it didn't do more damage. In your condition, a simple blow to the head can be very dangerous."

She gritted her teeth. "I'm pregnant, not incapacitated."

Another chuckle as he plugged in the monitor that could hear the baby's heartbeat. "Unfortunately for women your age, one often goes with the other. I'll be surprised if you don't end your pregnancy in your bed."

Unwanted thoughts invaded her mind as her carefully constructed plan of going away a few weeks before the delivery was somehow impeded by a simple age count.

"Now, I'll just make sure everything's alright down there..." Regina slowly moved her shirt up for him to place the tube on her stomach, and the peaceful sound of a steady heartbeat echoed in the room. "Well...seems this one is a strong baby." He smiled down at her. "Want me to tell the father he doesn't have to worry?"

Regina sat up abruptly and shook her head, anger rising in her veins. "No! He doesn't need to know! I don't want him to know!"

Whale's brow furrowed. "Really?"

"Yes, really!" She pushed down her shirt again and stood before heading to the door. "Can I go?"

"Yes, you can, but Regina-" he looked at her very seriously, "be careful."

And she knew he meant with her baby. That she had to make sure she wasn't thrown from side to side by a foe. Or she could very well miscarry...

* * *

As soon as she stepped back into the corridor, Regina was assaulted by a pair of slender arms and the worried voice of her step-daughter.

"Regina! Are you alright?" Her hands slid from her waist to her stomach, and for a crazy second, Regina's eyes darted around to see if Robin had noticed. But the archer was nowhere to be seen.

Snow sent her a small smile. "He had to go. Roland was sick at school."

Regina nodded, her heart hurting a bit from his absence, but it was a pain, she thought, she would have to learn to endure... So she tried a small smile of her own. "I'm fine. We're both fine."

"Good." She gestured to her husband who was engrossed in talk with Jefferson and Elsa, certainly about the somehow fight that had taken place. "David was telling us that a few of the Atlanteans reached him and Hook as they ran, but stopped and didn't attack."

Regina nodded. "Yes, their leader didn't seem really antagonizing to me, although she was a bit...harsh."

"She? Their leader is a woman?"

Regina rolled her eyes as the small group exited the hospital. "Snow, really? You should by now women are not helpless..."

"No, I know, I-that's not what I meant. I just...with the masks, it's hard to tell if they're female or male..."

Regina nodded. "They had their faces uncovered at the camp. And their leader is called Kida."

"Just like the Disney character. So far so good. Do you know why they're here?"

She shook her head. "I asked but she was speaking in a foreign language I don't know. Close to Greek though, if I'm not mistaken."

Snow nodded. "We'll ask Belle."

"Yes, we'll ask the bookworm. Surely she has a vocabulary book hidden somewhere."

Snow sent her a hard glance. "Try and be civil."

"Anyone who married Rumpelstiltskin can't have my entire respect."

The princess didn't answer and bid her farewell as Regina was put into Jefferson's car again for the ride home.

And as they rode through town once more, the Queen was under the impression a few figures were flying from roof to roof...


	24. Forty-eighth dawn

_A/N: This chapter, I think, answers what some of you have been addressing in the early hours of this story: how will Regina act with Marian? The muse came back for a few hours during which I produced the most I could. ;)_

_Keep asking questions, don't be shy, I don't bite...much. :p_

**_RhizOneill, Galxychld, Vampress2802 and most of you asked: "When will Robin find out Regina is pregnant with his child?"_**

_A little further along the line. When someone will notice and won't be able to shut up about it. ;)_

_And thank you all for the kind words and the love. It means a lot to me! 3_

* * *

**24. Forty-eighth dawn**

* * *

Regina had trouble sleeping that night. She kept picturing Kida's face in her dreams and her foreign words that sounded like threats on all that she loved in this life and the other.

So when her eyes snapped open at merely five in the morning, she took it as her cue to get up and forget about sleep.

She poured herself a cup of tea and sipped it absent-mindedly, her hand going regularly to her stomach. Her thoughts often went to that first encounter with the Atlanteans, when their leader – Kida, now that she knew her name – had touched her belly and had seemed to like when she felt.

What would they want with her unborn child?

As often, whenever Regina thought about the life growing inside of her, she thought about its father.

Robin had been there for her the previous day, not thinking for a second before saving her. And he had seemed so pained, so relieved, when he had seen her alright.

But had had to leave her again, for his son was ill.

Her heart hurt a little at the thought of little Roland ill. But he didn't need her, had never needed her, not really, and certainly not since his mother had returned from the dead.

This brought another thought, one of the evening before her abduction, when Roland had spoken about his parents' latest feud.

Robin had left his family early, stating he was off to fight 'baddies', when instead he had spent the early morning alone at Granny's. What could that mean? Was he truly as unhappy as she was with this all ordeal? Was it the cause of his proximity to her, that he could not get himself to forget her?

She shook her head and put the cup down. No, she could not think those things.

It didn't matter.

Not anymore.

* * *

When six rang, Regina could not pace any more in her living-room, so she grabbed her coat and decided for an early visit to Granny's, then maybe a quick hello to Henry before he went to school from Emma's new flat by the docks.

Then perhaps, she'd go visit baby Neal.

But when she opened the door and went to lock it behind her, a voice erupted from the pavement, making her jump slightly.

"Good morning, Regina."

She whirled around, her hand going to the heart, then rolled her eyes upon seeing who was her visitor. "What the hell, Jefferson! You scared the hell out of me!"

He chuckled darkly, fingers still fidgeting with a thread and needle – really, who did that at six in the morning? – and his blue eyes met hers in a fairly serious manner. "Sorry 'bout that. But you aren't walking through this town alone anymore."

Regina rolled her eyes again and went to pass him, but he followed, of course. "I can fend for myself."

"You forget they managed to numb your powers."

At that she stopped. He had a point. So she turned to him, suddenly gritting her teeth. "Whose idea was this?"

He smirked. "Who do you think?" He paused, letting her ponder, and when Snow's name was on her lips, he answered his own question. "Your boyfriend."

Regina eyes widened. "_Robin?_"

"Who else?" He paused again. "Oh, but Snow White was very annoyed she hadn't time to voice it herself, apparently." Another pause. "We all agreed with him."

"_All_ meaning?" She started walking again, heart throbbing in her chest. He wanted her safe still, and he didn't even know about the baby.

"Snow, Charming, Emma, Tink, Elsa and myself. Hook was the only one to emit a veto. But that's not surprising."

"No, it's not." She smiled a little. "So I really do have friends."

"I know, weird, right?" He chuckled, and she soon followed. "Anyway, where are we heading?"

"Granny's. I need myself to socialise a bit."

"Good thinking, Madam Mayor."

* * *

Granny's wasn't crowded when they arrived. Only a few lonely customers were already sat, including Leroy, who was so tired that he didn't even bother sending Regina a harsh word as he usually did upon seeing her in his vicinity.

Regina and Jefferson went to sit in their by then usual booth – and it was strange for her to realise that, indeed, they two had started some sort of pattern – and ordered two cups of tea. The Hatter looked so british it didn't even surprise anyone anymore. He only lacked the accent, to be honest.

* * *

They were in the middle of a conversation about their offspring – Grace had apparently made it clear to her father that Henry was 'only a friend' but had started dressing far more feminine anyway – when the door leading to the rooms opened and revealed a part of the Hood family.

Roland, true to his habit, ran to Regina, who smiled widely and made him sat on her lap. "Are you better darling?"

He nodded, his little nose red. "I only got a cold."

"Oh, a cold! But I bet a little cold can't win over you, fierce warrior you are!"

He chuckled delightedly, then looked over to his mother who had been standing there awkwardly, witnessing the woman who had almost ended her life acting so cosy with her son.

Regina too looked at her, and with the price of a very difficult effort, she smiled at the other woman. "Would you join us?" Jefferson almost choked in his tea and she sent him a harsh glance.

Marian looked uncomfortable to say the least, but after seeing her son was excited about this breakfast in the Queen's company, she nodded. "Thank you." She sat next to Jefferson, her eyes still locked to Roland who had started telling Regina how he had learnt how to count to twenty at school.

The Queen failed to notice the pained look on the other woman's face.

* * *

It probably was the most awkward moment in all of Regina's life.

Roland took every opportunity given to him to talk to her and tell her about the marvels he did everyday and how he missed her and wanted to go for an ice cream with his Papa like they used to, but every now and then, Regina's gaze would meet the woman's across from her and she would frown upon seeing the conflict there.

Surely Marian knew by then that Regina and Robin's relationship had been more than friendly. Surely she did. But even if she tried to convince herself the archer had told his wife, the hurt and painful surprise in the maid's eyes told her that she knew nothing.

And that everything she learnt was a blow to the heart.

So for once, Regina felt for the woman.

* * *

At approximately seven, the front door opened again, revealing this time Snow and David, minus their newborn.

The princess's eyes widened when she saw Regina's company, but she sat nonetheless beside her and Roland and enquired on the little one's health.

Marian was by then squeezed between Jefferson and David who started an animated discussion about the quality of coffee and tea at Granny's, and she was by then lost, forgotten from all conversation.

So Regina took another deep breath and forced herself to look at her, and address her, if not friendly, at least civilly.

"So...I guess it is hard to adjust to this town and time. How are you coping?"

Marian met her eyes, slightly surprised by the look of it. She stammered "Uh, I-I-I have help. Roland knows a lot about this world. He teaches me."

Snow met Regina's eyes, emphasising the use of 'Roland' instead of 'Robin'.

The queen turned back to her for now ally. "But I bet the shower is an experience you appreciate."

At that Marian tried a small smile, albeit still shy, obviously still considering Regina for the Evil Queen she once was. "Yes, that is a very agreeable thing you've invented."

"Oh, it wasn't us, but indeed, it is really agreeable."

* * *

Snow turned to her friend, sensing the conversation to be at a dead end of boring. "Are you coming to see Neal today?"

"I thought I might. Where is he by the way?"

Snow smiled. "Doc and Happy wanted a go at it."

"And you trust the dwarves with your child? I'm impressed." She smirked.

Snow swatted her on the arm. "Doc brought Emma to life, should I remind you!"

Regina smiled more fondly. "I know you like them. I just don't."

"Good you don't have a say in the matter then." She took a sip of her coffee and smirked.

Roland then tugged on Regina's scarf from his perch on her lap, his big brown eyes wide. "Gina? Is Neal your baby too?"

The Queen shook her head. "No, darling. I'm his godmother."

"What is a godmother?"

"A person that cares a lot for the child and takes care of him when his parents are not there."

He nodded thoughtfully, then looked over at his mother. "Mama?" her eyes met his, "can Gina be my godmother?"

Marian gasped softly, and Regina sent her a sorry smile. Both women remained silent, but thankfully, Roland was soon distracted by the newest addition of the diner, his father.

* * *

The temperature seemed to have dropped a few degrees more when Robin's eyes fell on the table and its composition. His blue gaze first went to Regina, then snapped at his wife as if he was afraid of having being caught.

"Are you ready for school, little man?"

Roland nodded and sloppily kissed Regina's cheek before jumping off the booth and hurrying to his father who was carrying his little school bag. He tugged on his father's sleeve as if wanting to reveal a secret. "Gina is my godmother now."

Robin's eyes met Regina's, who tried a smile to tell him her apologies. He smiled back, genuinely this time. "Is she now?" he chuckled. "I bet she will be a very good godmother to you." He then nodded at the table. "I am sorry if I can't join you. This one needs to go to school." And he exited the diner, Regina's gaze following him until he had disappeared on the other side of the door.

* * *

"You really love my son."

The Queen's gaze snapped back to the woman facing her, and she nodded slowly. "I do. He is easy to love."

Marian seemed sad, as if she had understood something she didn't want to know. She stood, and David let her pass. "I will leave you now. Thank you for the company."

Snow stopped her. "Where are you going? Are you not waiting for your husband?"

Marian shrugged. "He never comes back to me. I think he'd rather go to work."

"But...you don't have anything to do!"

"No. But I'm used to it. Being the wife."

Regina frowned. Her feminist side sprang up before she could stop herself. "I thought you were some kind of nurse back then."

Marian didn't ask her how she knew, merely nodded. "Yes, I was."

"Then you can be useful. Go to the hospital, offer your services to Dr Whale. He'll find you a job, and you can make your own destiny." She paused. "Tell him I've sent you."

Marian's eyes widened, then, slowly, carefully, she smiled. "Thank you very much, Your Majesty."

Regina shook her head. "Call me Regina, please."

Marian nodded then took her leave.

Snow's fingers closed around Regina's. "I'm proud of you."


	25. Eighty-first dawn

_A/N: Time-jump ahead, my darlings! This time Regina's pregnancy is starting to show and I can play with it a little. ;)_

_Keep asking questions!_

**_A reader said many things. ;)_**

_God if I could answer you PM wise, I'd write a mile-long text... XD But thanks for all your kind words and appreciation and guesses, even if they are from being the truth in this story, I could have made them real. :p_

**_A reader asked: "When are we getting a chapter with Regina and Jefferson and Robin feeling the first bite of jealousy?"_**

_In four days time. ;)_

**_Juliette101 asked: "Maybe you could find her [Marian] someone?"_**

_I'd love to, and in these moments, I hate that I chose Frankenwolf and not something else, 'cause Marian would have ended with Viktor... :/ I'll try to find her someone worthy of her inner kindness. ;)_

* * *

**25. Eighty-first dawn**

* * *

"You ready?"

Regina looked up from her mirror and met Snow's gaze on her, a small smile playing on her now friend's lips as she entered the room further and closed the door behind her.

Regina had her hands on her stomach, where the soft swell of her pregnancy had started showing. Her breasts were sore, she went to the toilet every minute or so, but just the sight of that made her heart swell in her chest. She was really doing this. She was really going to have her own child.

Snow stood behind her and met her eyes with a soft smile that Regina could really relate to as the one she sent her on her wedding day. So happy for her.

"It suits you. Being pregnant."

Regina smiled a little. "You think?"

"I'm sure." She put her hand on her shoulder then moved backwards towards the door. "So, I'm asking again: you ready?"

* * *

It was the day Regina would know if she was expecting a boy or a girl.

The last month or so had been rather quiet, what with her being the centre of attention of many because of her abduction by Kida and her men.

None of those had been seen in town or around it ever since, even if she had the distinct feeling of being spied on when she walked through town with her escort – mostly Jefferson or Elsa, but Tink and Snow were often taking turns as well.

Her last visit to Dr Whale had been to confirm her baby was 'well tied to its mother', since her late pregnancy was one at risk.

Today she'd know.

And it scared her to death.

Before, she had been able to tell herself she was carrying life within her, but not to such a level that her baby actually became real. Putting a gender on it, choosing a name...it'd make it so real it brought tears to her eyes.

* * *

She nodded quietly. "I am."

Snow smiled and opened the door to the room, backing away in the corridor then the stairs. "Good. I'm waiting in the car!"

* * *

The ride to the hospital was a quiet one. Snow surely knew what it meant for Regina, and if herself had not wished to know what the sex of her baby was before Neal was brought into this world, it wasn't the same for her friend.

She needed to know this was real.

She needed to know she'd have this little part of happy ending.

She needed it like air.

* * *

Ever since she had pulled that stunt with Marian at the diner, Roland was more often than not in her legs every time she stepped in for her morning drink.

His mother would sit with her and her usual company, and if their conversations never bordered on interesting, at least, both women seemed at ease with one another.

Regina accepted that Robin had chosen his wife over her – seemingly at least since he was never seen with her anymore – even if it broke her heart, and Marian accepted that Regina had changed and had played a great part in both her men's lives while she was gone.

Two hearts broken, maybe three. Impossible to mend in that maze of a situation that was Robin's loyalty to marriage and Marian's feelings that lingered.

As did Regina.

* * *

Everytime the archer would appear in her vicinity, she'd feel her skin humming for him, her breath hitch and her heart beat quicker. She'd act like a teenager and walk away, promising herself not to blush, but the deed was done.

It reminded her invariably of that moment in the woods when she had thought she had lost him, that the Atlanteans had killed him and left her alone for good. Not again. She could not live that a second time.

So when their eyes met, she reminded herself that at least he was still alive and well.

* * *

Marian was acting as a nurse at the hospital, and apparently enjoyed it. She didn't miss an opportunity to thank Regina, and whenever she'd go to Whale for a 'check-up', she'd be the one to welcome her.

But this time, there was a trick to be played.

This time, Regina would need that glamour spell.

* * *

Snow stopped the car and turned to her passenger. "Are you going to be alright?"

Regina nodded. "The concentration needed for a glamour spell doesn't need much. I'd be able to sustain it at least until Whale arrives."

"Okay. Go on then."

Regina closed her eyes and put a hand on her slightly swollen belly, reciting a spell in silence. Her palm glowed purple, and when she opened her eyes again, she could feel her body tingling with the magic enacted.

Snow's brow furrowed. "I see no change." Her fingers tentatively touched Regina's stomach. "It's still there."

Regina chuckled. "That's because you know it is there."

"Oh." Snow smiled softly, as if relishing again in the fact she had been one of the first to know, then she gestured Regina towards the building. "I'll wait here."

"Thank you." And the Queen opened the car-door, her fate being in the hands of a small glamour spell.

* * *

The hall was buzzing when she arrived – old people having broken their ankles or boys having cut their knees playing around – and she headed directly towards the information.

The nurse there she knew well – Elvira, the one that had been her contact in the hidden asylum for twenty-eight years – and she sent her a small smile the woman answered – she too had been redeemed her own way.

"Madam Mayor? Another appointment with Dr Whale?"

Regina nodded. "I'm scheduled for ten I think."

Elvira checked her old fashioned agenda and nodded. "That's right. Go sit down, I'll call a nurse to fetch you."

"Thank you." Regina directed herself to one of the few remaining free chairs scattered around the hall and waited, while Elvira's voice echoed around the whole place by microphone. 'Nurse Marian, a patient is waiting for you in the main hall.'

* * *

Marian arrived approximately ten minutes later, and confounded herself in excuses as she headed towards Regina in her white garb that made her stand-out like a fish out of water.

"I'm sorry. We had a delivery and it didn't go well..."

Regina's brow furrowed. "A delivery? Is it Princess Aurora?" To her knowledge, only her too was pregnant, but it still was far too early for her delivery.

Marian nodded. "I shouldn't tell you, but since you have guessed..." They quietly made their way towards the service. "It was early and Aurora bled a little too much. But the baby is perfectly alright."

"That's the main thing."

"Yes it is." They walked in a comfortable silence, and Regina was grateful her spell worked, for the other woman never once directed her eyes to the small bump Regina could make under her tight dress.

She had decided to keep dressing as casually as usual to not draw attention.

So her glamour spell worked.

"You come here often. Are you alright?"

Regina snapped off her thoughts and looked aside to the nurse who had her nose crunched as if in deep thought. She nodded. "I'm perfectly fine. Dr Whale just wants to make sure the blow to the head I received a few weeks back hasn't made any permanent trouble."

Marian nodded, accepting the excuse.

Regina would have to think of another for any future visits... She promised herself to ask her personal gang of lies to help. Jefferson and Tink would be ecstatic and would certainly produce the most horrible tricks, but whatever.

* * *

Whale quickly dismissed Marian when she made Regina enter his consultation room. The nurse complied without a question, to which Regina was grateful. But the other woman probably thought it best not to intervene in her private life when their link was a man they both loved...

"Ready to see if that little one is fine today?"

The doctor was awfully optimistic when it came to her pregnancy, she had noticed. Probably the memories they shared of Daniel and his brother Gerhart.

She nodded. "I am."

He nodded back and placed the coldest gel possible on her belly. She hadn't had the full ultrasonography before, merely had the monitoring registering the baby's heartbeat and general health. So this was a first.

"Yes, sorry, it's a bit uncomfortable. But it's worth the trouble."

Regina smiled a little, feeling a lump form in her throat as he branched the machine. "Yes, it is..." Her voice was swallowed in her fear, and the doctor sent her a compassionate gaze.

"It's going to be alright, Regina..." He pushed the device to her stomach, and suddenly, the screen sprang to life, and she looked at it, eyes widened at the sight she was given.

Her child was there. Hers, her own.

She could trace the contours of its head, the small pattern of fingers tucked into its mouth, tiny feet not clearly defined.

It was hers.

A tear escaped her eye.

"See, that it the head, and the hand. Your baby is left-handed, apparently." Whale chuckled. "We can still see the heart through the skin, and her legs are a little too thin still, but she is healthy."

Regina nodded, then his words clicked in her mind. "It's-it's a girl?"

Whale met her eyes and nodded. "Yes. You are expecting a little girl. Congratulations, Regina."

She tried to swallow the sobs that escaped her afterwards, but failed to.


	26. Eighty-second sunset

_A/N: Hello there everyone! I can't believe we almost hit 400 reviews on this... It's truly amazing. Keep sharing the love, it really feels good for the muse, who I can say, has made its return (of the Jedi). Alleluia! Anyway, this chapter will I think please many: it's almost entirely Mad Queen! :)_

_And keep asking questions, folks!_

**_IGottaFindYou asked: "When you talked about "the smile Snow sent Regina on her wedding day", you were talking about Regina and King Leopold, right?"_**

_Yeah, of course. Wasn't I clear enough? Ugh, one of the many default of not being a native, I sometimes keep writing as in French._

_PS: I'm definitely in a good mood after last night's match England vs Italy. Finally beautiful football to behold! :D_

* * *

**26. Eighty-second sunset**

* * *

As soon as she learnt the news, Regina hopped down Dr Whale's table – or, well, rather hurried off it not to bulge the baby too much – and got back to Snow's car in no time.

The Princess was ecstatic to learn it would be a girl, and with a smirk, sent her friend a 'told you so' and a 'all we need now is betrothe your daughter to my son'. Regina had cringed to the thought, but hopefully, Snow was joking.

Hopefully.

* * *

Her next move was to call Henry. She knew he'd be at school this early in the morning, but fortunately, he had a free period. He got the call on the second tone.

"Mom? Is everything alright?"

Regina smiled at the worried tone of her son. Always worried, always caring for her. It warmed her heart. "Yes, honey. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to have diner with me tonight. If Emma agrees."

There was a pause on the line, and Snow took it as her cue to launch a 'Emma will agree!' towards the phone, making both Regina and Henry chuckle.

He sighed. "You've been to the hospital then."

Regina's smile faltered a little. "You knew I wanted to go alone." She paused. "Next time you can come."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now, do you want to know if it's a boy or a girl or what?"

Henry huffed. "'Course I wanna know!"

"Then diner tonight."

"Mom..."

"What?"

"Grace had invited me over for diner tonight..."

Regina rolled her eyes. Yes, Jefferson's girl was definitely having it for her son. But she didn't mind. One bit. "Tell her she and her father are invited too."

"Really?"

"Yes. Hurry now, before I change my mind."

"Thanks Mom! See you tonight!"

"See you, darling." She hung up and chuckled, directing her gaze towards her for-now chauffeur. "Grace has a massive crush on Henry. She had invited him over for diner."

Snow chuckled. "They're teenagers. Let them live their lives..."

"Oh I know, and I will, just...she keeps telling her father Henry's 'just a friend'."

Snow snorted, very unladylike. "Jefferson needs to go around women sometimes."

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

For the occasion, Regina decided to cook Henry's favourite meal and dessert – her orange sauce chicken and apple pie. She was so happy to be expecting a daughter, sometimes she caught herself talking to her belly.

Things like 'what do you think, princess?' or 'I don't think you'd like a pink bedroom, would you?' and then smiling to herself for her naïve side coming back to the surface.

In secret, she had always wished for a daughter. Henry had been a blessing, but since she had been a lonely mother at that time, having a baby boy to have a 'man' at home had been quite an easy choice. But now she had that 'man' at home, she could have her baby princess, one she'd constantly spoil.

Yes, she could see herself with her daughter, raven-haired and sky-blue-eyed, walking hand in hand in Storybrooke, catching the eye of every inhabitant who would then offer the little girl anything she'd want.

And she'd be loved as her mother had never been...

Even if she wouldn't have a father...

That managed to make Regina's constant smile falter a bit.

* * *

Jefferson and Grace took care of bringing Henry, and the first thing the teenager did as her burst into the kitchen was embrace his mother so tight she couldn't breathe.

"It's a sister, isn't it?"

Regina smiled and embraced him back, her eyes closing at the feeling of a true perfect hug. "Yes, it is."

Henry squeezed her tighter, if possible, and when he pulled back, tears were glistening in his grey eyes. "Can I pick the name with you?"

"Of course you can. And you will!" She erased his tears and looked over his head at their guests. "Now go put Grace and Jefferson's coats in the hall."

He smiled brightly and pulled his friend with him in the corridor, leaving the two adults alone.

* * *

Jefferson walked towards her slowly and then put his arm in front of him. In the palm of his hand, Regina found a carved wooden rose.

Her eyes met the Hatter's with a curiosity she could not hide. "What is that for?"

He shrugged, smirking. "I thought I'd offer you something for the occasion, and I guessed right too. I knew it'd be a girl. You could only mother a girl." He chuckled.

She took the rose from him, then paused, pondering her next move.

She decided to thank him properly, and hugged him awkwardly before placing a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

He nodded back with a genuine smile this time.

* * *

It was strange how this too had become some kind of a routine, these four people diners at Regina's. She herself had been invited twice at Jefferson's place, and had even had to cook the first time since the Hatter sucked in a kitchen and had managed to burn the pasta. Burn pasta. Really.

So this felt normal, almost ordinary, to her, and felt good too.

Jefferson was the only one with Elsa and Rumpel who had known her before she turned into that bitter person the Evil Queen was, and even if she had betrayed his trust by leaving him behind in Wonderland, he held no grudge, and she held none either.

So their conversation was easy, flowing naturally.

With Grace, it was a bit different.

She was kind of shy around Regina, even if Henry told her time and time again that his mother was nothing like the one who had cursed her all those years prior.

The young girl was still a bit weary.

But somehow, a secret pregnancy had brought a smile to her lips, and for once, she answered Regina's questions without turning the volume down.

* * *

"So...who's your favourite teacher at school?"

Grace and Henry shared a look of connivance before she answered. "Naveen is the coolest. He knows a lot of things and tells many stories in class. His lessons are always the best.

Henry nodded. "Yeah, he truly is a great teacher. But I like Merida too."

"Merida? Isn't she the girl with the hair like a raging fire?"

Henry chuckled. "Yeah, well, during the curse it was cut short. But she tries to make it grow back longer. And she likes to..." he laughed to himself, soon joined by Grace, "she impersonates the historical figures. It really is funny."

Regina looked at the children with loving eyes. If she could have known high-school, she was certain that it wouldn't have been as recreative...

Jefferson caught her eye and smirked. "Well, we were taught by people less cool, weren't we Regina?"

She nodded, smiling bitterly. "My lessons were not as agreeable as yours, I can tell you..."

Henry's brow furrowed. "Grand-dad was that bad?"

Jefferson sighed. "You have no idea."

Regina huffed. "Oh come on! You struck quite the deal with him! You got out of that rich!"

"Yes, well, for how long?"

"You've got no one else to blame than yourself for that."

"Yeah, well, let's change the subject, shall we?"

Henry raised his hands. "No, let's not! I want to know! Mom, you knew Jefferson when you were learning magic?"

"Yes darling..." she smiled a little. "He tried to 'help' me revive Daniel by bringing me a scientist from another land. Dr Viktor Frankenstein."

Henry's eyes widened. "Dr Whale?" Regina nodded. "Awesome!"

Grace pushed her empty plate aside and put her head on her hands. "And what happened?"

Jefferson rolled his eyes. "And there we go. We won't be able to get out of this before telling the whole story!"

Regina chuckled. "Good thing we know it by heart, then, isn't it?"

* * *

The story wasn't a happy one to tell, but with Jefferson's banter and playful additions to Regina's tale, soon, all four were laughing at the table.

When she was done, Regina stood and gathered the dishes, only to be stopped by her son.

"Leave it, Mom, Grace and I are going to wash it. It's your evening."

She smiled softly and kissed the top of his head as he quietly pushed her to the side, and then walked towards the living-room to sit down.

She let out a sigh of pleasure when her back hit the soft pillows of the cough, and Jefferson chuckled as he sat across from her in the armchair.

She made a face. "What?"

He shrugged. "No much. Only that pregnancy suits you."

"You're the second person to tell me that today."

"Let me guess who's the first...Snow?"

She smirked. "Bullseye."

He chuckled again, then fell silent.

A question that burnt her lips then escaped Regina. "Have you seen Elsa recently?"

Jefferson frowned, then shook his head. "Not in over a week. You?"

Regina sat straighter, and shook her head. "Not in...yeah, close to a week." Her brow furrowed. "Something must have happened."

"Yes, but what?"

Regina was about to stand, to call someone, whatever she could, but fell back into the cough with a sigh. "Let's worry about that tomorrow. I'm exhausted."

Jefferson looked over at the clock on the mantelpiece and his eyes widened playfully. "At eight in the evening! I'm impressed!"

She had half a mind to stuck him her tongue, but thought against it. She was not an eighteen-year-old anymore.

* * *

She was on the verge to stand to go prepare the dessert when the doorbell rang.

Jefferson met her eyes. "You want me to get it?"

She nodded. "Please do. I'm going to the kitchen."

Little did she know that her visitors were not the ones she had guessed, and that Jefferson opening her door might seem...too domestic for some...

* * *

**_A/N2: Okay, so, the moment is of importance folks. Some of you have started proposing names for the baby girl. I must say the idea of having one beginning with "R" appeals to me a lot. So, keep giving me names, I'll write them all down, and when Princess R- is born, you'll all know which one I've chosen! :D_**


	27. Eighty-second sunset: Robin

_A/N: Second incursion in our beloved Robin's head! Enjoy this chapter, I think it'll please most of those who hate the slow-burn. :p_

_Also, thank you for sending out your ideas for the baby's name, I think I've found one that particularly appeals to me (and to Regina) for its meaning both in signification and in symbolism. So stop sending out ideas. I've got the one. ;) And thanks to all of you! Some of those names are truly beautiful, and if I am blessed with children one day, I think I may call my daughter one of those. :)_

_And keep asking questions, don't be shy, I don't bite!_

**_A reader asked: "Does Grace know Jefferson likes Elsa? Or is she going to play little matchmaker between Regina and Jefferson?"_**

_You'll see. Grace isn't stupid though. She knows her Papa quite well. :p_

* * *

**27. Eighty-second sunset: Robin**

* * *

That day had been exhausting to say the least for our archer. Marian and him had gotten into another argument when she got up early in the morning, her 'bleeper' calling for her in the hospital at an ungodly hour.

Ever since she had found that job as a nurse, he was seeing less and less of her.

Not that it seriously bothered him, but...he thought she'd not like it. Being apart for so long periods of time.

No, if he was honest to himself, the fact that he was not seeing his wife that often, except for diner and sometimes even not for that, didn't bother him so much. He had more time to himself to think and to take care of his son as he used to before she came back rushing into their lives.

Except this time, one person was missing, one crucial person.

* * *

Robin had grown more and more worried about Regina when Marian told him during a casual conversation that the Queen was coming in to see Dr Whale regularly. To him, something was off, even if his wife kept telling him she was checking on that blow to the head.

Regina's skull was as hard as diamonds. It was not that.

* * *

That day, he went to fetch Roland a little later than usual due to his work.

But he knew his son wouldn't mind, since his Papa fought baddies all the time.

It brought a small smile to his lips as he entered the elementary school, that his son was always so enthusiastic about his parents' jobs. Papa fought baddies, Mama saved people. Such a proud little boy.

* * *

"Papa! Papa!" his gaze snapped to the right where Roland was currently running towards him at full speed.

He caught him mid-air and swooped him in his arms. "Hello there, little man."

"Look Papa!" Roland's arms were full of paper flowers. "Miss Nova said we could do something for the women we love."

"Oh." he smiled. "I suppose you've made some for your Mama then."

Roland nodded and showed him the two pink roses in his arms. "These are for Mama." Then the two blood-red roses. "And these are for Gina."

Robin frowned a little. "For Gina?"

"Yes, Papa, I love her too!" Roland struggled in his father's arms to be put down, then he looked up at him, slightly concerned. "Do you think I can give it to her now?"

Robin looked at his watch. Six pm. He sighed and shook his head. "It's a little early for that, little man, she's surely dining now. Maybe we can go back to Granny's, put your mother's in the room, go eat something and then go to Gina's?"

Roland's brow furrowed as if he pondered the proposition, then he smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes! That is a good idea."

Robin smiled again as his son pulled him towards the exit, but it faltered a bit at the thought of visiting Regina that evening.

What would she think? Would she let them in or would she leave them under the porch and slam the door on their faces?

He shook his head at this thought. No, Regina would not do something like that ever. Not to Roland. She loved his son, and would not be cruel with someone who had nothing to do in their current...situation.

* * *

Roland was jumping up and down excitedly during the whole diner. He even stopped Ruby when she came by to serve them more water to tell her he was going to 'see Gina and give her the most beautiful gift ever'. The wolf-girl had smiled softly at the boy but sent a harsh glance to his father, who was so used to it by then that he didn't even think to protest anymore...

During the main course, Emma and Killian came in, no doubt to have their own diner.

* * *

While the Saviour seemed keen to avoid the archer when they were not at work, the pirate went straight to where he sat. "Hey there, mate."

Robin smiled up at the other man. "Good evening, Killian. Emma." She nodded back, although clearly uncomfortable. "Care to join us?"

"No, thank you, we're here to order on the move." Emma said. "And I'll go order right now. Excuse me." And she walked towards the counter, leaving the boys by themselves.

Killian rolled his eyes. "She still feels responsible."

"For what?" Robin's brow furrowed.

"You know, the whole...'Marian affair'. She thinks you're pissed at her."

Robin's eyes widened. "Me? Angry with her? No, not at all! I thought she was angry with me!"

Killian chuckled darkly. "Yeah, well, I'd better tell her that then."

There was a pause, then Robin, glancing at his son, seemed to realise something. "Are you not dining at Emma's parents tonight?" They always ate at Snow's, always. It was as if the princess didn't bear not having her daughter close to her.

Killian shook his head. "Nope, not tonight. Dave wanted some time alone with his wife. Little Neal is under Tink's care tonight, and Henry is at Regina's, so...we're all alone." He winked, and Robin caught the underlying message, which sent a pang of jealousy to his heart. At least Killian could enjoy his lady's company, while he...

Roland, who had remained silent during the whole exchange – he was so impressed by 'the man with a hook' that he barely spoke in his presence - spoke up then. "Henry is at Gina's?" he smiled brightly at his father. "That means I can see him too!"

Robin smiled softly, albeit sadly too. "I guess so, little man."

Killian's brow furrowed. "You're intending to go to the Mayor's tonight? Risky, mate."

Robin sighed. "Roland has a gift for her."

"Oh, I see." he smirked. "Well, good luck, mate."

"Thank you."

The pirate nodded both boys his goodbyes and joined Emma at the counter.

Risky was a euphemism.

* * *

After they were done with their meal, Roland started fussing that he wanted to go to Gina's now or she'd be already gone to bed.

Robin didn't have the heart to tell him that grown-ups scarcely went to sleep that early, and let him walk ahead of him in the still faintly lit main street.

It was mid-July by then, and the cold Elsa had brought with her hadn't subsided yet. He doubted it ever would. But he didn't mind the cold. He even felt as if it kind of was his penance.

As stupid as it sounds.

So, at eight pm, the sun seemed already almost set, even if it was a side-effect of the Atlanteans' magic and the high wall of water hovering in a bubble over most of the town.

That sometimes worried Robin, that wall of water. It soon would be closed over their heads, and what might come after frightened him. He had known some dark magic during his life – the worst being Rumpelstiltskin's – but not one that might drown every one into town with a simple flick of will from a strange people.

"Hurry up, Papa!"

Robin shook off his thoughts and smiled at his son a few meters ahead of him. "Go on, little man, I'll catch up with you."

Roland nodded and hurried head on his own. Regina's house could already be seen over her high hedge.

* * *

Roland had already rung the doorbell when he reached the front door.

In a moment of cowardice, Robin hoped he could hide behind a bush or something and let his son do his business with the Queen. Then he reminded himself Roland was five, and could not possibly go all alone to an adult's door. He'd be caught, and would pass for the imbecile he felt at that moment.

It took more than a minute for someone to come open the door. She surely had been tidying or maybe had been in the middle of a conversation with her son.

But when the door opened, it was not Regina. It wasn't Henry.

It was the Hatter.

* * *

Robin felt his blood boil in his veins at the sight of the other man opening Regina's front door as if he belonged there.

He had seen the man named Jefferson interact with Regina on many occasions now since this had whole started, but he had never felt such anger as he felt right now. Being friendly with her, overly friendly at that, was one thing. Opening her front door as if he owned the place was something else entirely.

Jefferson's eyes locked onto the small boy before him at first, and since they had already met, Roland had no qualms in smiling up at the guy. "Hey there. Roland, is it?"

Roland nodded frantically. "Is Gina here?"

"Of course she is, it is her house after all." He chuckled, then a smirk appeared on his lips as he looked up at Robin, who saw red. "Good evening, archer."

"Hatter." The venom in his voice was unmistakeable, but said Hatter merely smirked wider, as if the situation was extremely agreeable.

Jefferson then straightened up and looked back inside. "Regina! There's someone for you at the door!"

There was the sound of hurried heels inside the house, then Regina appeared, a white apron stretched on her stomach, and upon seeing who it was, she started slightly before whirling around and muttering something under her breath.

Robin would have sworn he saw purple light around her at one point.

* * *

Jefferson went back inside, to Robin's delight, leaving the three of them alone on the porch.

Yes, she'd leave them there. Because she had guests. And she would not wish to see them when he was there.

Robin gritted his teeth as Regina's brown eyes met his for a fraction of a second before she settled her attention on the small bundle of joy that had attached itself to her legs as usual.

"Good evening, good sir! And what brings you to my door tonight?"

It still amazed Robin how enthusiastic she could sound when interacting with his son while she was obviously uncomfortable.

Roland outstretched his arm and the couple of paper flowers in his hand. "This is for you!" Regina's eyes widened and a small smile formed on her lips. "Miss Nova said we could do some for the women we loved, and I love you too b'cause you are my godmother!"

At that she let out a little squeal of surprise, he could tell, but then tears started forming in her eyes and she scooped the little boy in her arms, hugging him tight.

"Thank you, my darling, thank you."

Her eyes met Robin's, and his heart leaped in his chest at the sight of her tears. He wished so much to take her in his arms, to soothe the sudden sadness Roland's words had awaken in her.

But he couldn't. Had no right to. And it killed him.

When she settled him down, Roland looked up sheepishly at Regina. "Is Henry here?"

The Queen smiled and nodded. "Yes, he is. You want to say hello?" Roland nodded frantically. "He is in the kitchen. Go." Roland didn't need another push, and he ran inside, leaving Regina and his father alone.

* * *

Robin took a deep breath. He knew he should not make a scene, but he could not just stand there and say nothing. So he slowly walked up to Regina and reached behind her, closing the door softly.

Regina said nothing, and apparently, his proximity did things to her as hers did to him for her breath itched. "What are you doing?" she whispered as he backed away.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

Their voices were still down, as if their conversation could be heard by the walls itself. Robin liked that. It meant the Hatter inside would not hear. "Jefferson."

She seemed slightly surprised to say the least, but quickly enough, a light sparked in her eyes and she crossed her arms. "I can invite whomever I want in my house, can't I?"

"Yes, you can, but...I don't like him."

She chuckled darkly. "You don't like him. Well, the feeling is mutual." She paused. "You have no right to tell me that, you know it, right?"

Robin saw red again, the mere thought of Jefferson's arms around her form sending murdering ideas to his mind. "I have every right. Or have you forgotten what you told me about this?" He outstretched his right hand and uncovered his wrist, showing her the fated tattoo that had started this whole story in the first place.

Regina's eyes closed for a second, and she didn't reopen them when she spoke next. "It doesn't matter anymore. You've made your choice."

"Regina, listen to me very carefully." He advanced on her, placing his hands on her arms and forcing her to look at him. "Marian is Roland's mother. Do you have any idea how hurt my son could be if I rejected his mother?"

She didn't answer, her brown orbs staring so deeply in his a lump formed in his throat under her scrutiny.

Then she took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter. You've still chosen her. And I won't be the other woman."

* * *

He didn't know what to answer to that. He knew, of course he knew, how hurt she was to be second-choice. She had been second-choice all her life. By her mother who didn't love her, by her husband who thought of her as a sister, by her guards who preferred Snow White...everyone.

So he had to do something, even if it was stupid.

"You could never be the other woman." his hand weaved itself in her hair and pulled her softly towards him, and he kissed her lips as softly as he could.

Unlike the last kiss they shared, this one didn't have a taste of last one. It had a taste of what he had missed so much during these long weeks without her. Love. Belonging. Soul-mates.

He knew he was hers as she was his. They were fated to be, and he poured all of that in their kiss.

It remained slow and languid, and if she froze at first, she soon answered, her slender arms closing around him as they kissed under the setting sun.

Then, all of a sudden, she pulled back away from him, as if she was trying to put as much distance between them as possible. "I can't, Robin, I can't..." And she backed away inside her house, leaving him alone in the cold, the lingering taste of her on his lips.

* * *

And when Roland rejoined him five minutes later with a goofy grin on his lips, Robin caught one last glance of the man closing the door.

But this time, he was the one to smirk.

Jefferson might be there that night, but Regina had kissed him back.

She still loved him.


	28. Eighty-second dawn

_A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. Life got in the way. I literally had the craziest of weeks. But I can say it was worth the trouble, since I am now OFFICIALLY a teacher! My thesis has been validated by the jury and I'm now truly in the place! So, a lot of work, worth it in the end!_

_Anyway, to make amends, this chapter is waaaaay longer than others, and you get to meet the real baddie of this story. And you will not have seen her coming! ;)_

_Don't forget to keep asking questions plot-wise!_

* * *

**28. Eighty-second dawn**

* * *

The following morning, Regina woke up from a dream that left her restless. Her eyes opened in the dim light of dawn, her hand instinctively going to her small baby bump.

She had dreamt that night of a world where Robin would have been hers, where Marian had never come back. She had dreamt of his hands on her belly, of words talked to their unborn child, of kisses in the living-room while Henry and Roland discussed the movie to watch for the evening.

It had been such a good dream.

Launching her legs over the edge of the bed, Regina sighed deeply, her hands covering her face for a moment, eyes closing and thoughts going back to the events of the previous night.

A part of her still revelled in Robin's jealousy towards Jefferson. It meant he still cared for her, still loved her somehow.

But his other words sent pain through her. He would not, could not leave Marian. It would hurt Roland too much. He was too young, too innocent to understand the meaning of loveless marriage. At least on one part.

Regina was certain that Marian was still in love with her husband, and knowing the woman like she had grown to lately, it almost made her feel guilty for having started this in the first place.

If she hadn't listened to Snow that day, if she hadn't felt the need to let go and just feel...then none of this would have happened. She would not have her heart broken in tiny shards unwilling to piece back together...

But then again, neither would she be pregnant, and somehow, that thought alone managed to make her think that this whole ordeal had been a good thing. In a way.

* * *

"Mom? Are you up?"

Regina snapped off her thoughts and smiled softly to herself, chuckling a bit. "If I wasn't already, I'd be now!"

Henry opened the door slightly and peaked inside, and upon seeing his mother sat on her bed, entered the room. He walked to her and kissed her on the cheek, his fingers going to her belly almost without thought in a silent greeting to his little sister.

"What is it, darling? You seem troubled."

Henry sighed and sat next to her. "Jefferson and Grace told me something yesterday night." He paused, grey eyes locking with chocolate brown. "Is it true that there is another group of people willing to kill us around?"

Regina sighed and shook her head, fingers closing around her son's. "No, it's not. There is indeed a group of people that arrived we don't know how a few months back. Atlanteans, as you well know since you and Snow tried to find out who they were."

"But Jefferson told me they hurt you... Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry. I wasn't hurt. They abducted me for an unknown reason. Their leader tried, I think to explain to me what they were doing here, but she spoke in a foreign language I didn't understand."

"And the wall of water, then? Is it dangerous?"

"We don't know, honey..."

"He also said Elsa was missing."

Regina's brow furrowed. "Jefferson really needs to keep his mouth shut." She sighed again. "We haven't seen Elsa in little more than a week. I intend to go and look out for her. I have something of hers that can be used for a tracking spell."

Henry nodded, then his slender arms wrapped around her and his head was tucked on her shoulder. "Be careful."

"I will be. And anyway, I have my own escort now." She chuckled. "I doubt your grand-mother would let anything happen to me."

"That's true." She could almost feel the smile he gave her.

* * *

The gang gathered in the Mayor's office as usual. This time, Rumpelstiltskin was added to the group, and the smirk he sent Regina's way when his reptile-like eyes fell on her stomach made her blood chill.

As she had told Henry before he left for school, she had something of Elsa's to use in a tracking spell – an ice hair pin she had offered her what seemed like eras prior.

Snow was at her side, worry painted all over her face. "I can't believe we didn't notice her absence sooner..."

David's arm wrapped around his wife's figure, soothing her. "We couldn't know. She spends most of her time with Regina, Tink or Jefferson..."

The Hatter cleared his throat. "I beg to differ... She seems to prefer to avoid me."

Regina rolled her eyes. "And whose fault is that?" She shook her head before focussing back on her ingredients.

The Dark One paced slowly towards the desk, his fingers hovering over the supplies there, before he grabbed a small bottle filled with what seemed to be thick ink. He tutted. "And what is that, dearie? Wished to curse someone again?"

Snow let out a small squeak, her eyes going to Regina at once. "Regina!"

The Queen gritted her teeth, snatching the bottle out of Rumpel's hand. "It was long ago. And it's none of your business."

"Oh but it is. Who was it you wished to curse? Zelena, perhaps?"

Regina didn't answer, until a soft voice erupted from across the room, one she soon wanted to curse for good. "She wanted to curse herself."

All eyes went to Robin's face, and he had the indecency to fiddle with his bow string, not meeting anyone's eyes.

Snow opened her mouth as if to speak, but Regina bet her to it, her voice as cold and as sharp as ice. "It was back when I thought I could not ever be happy. When we were in the Enchanted Forest and I had lost Henry. Now, let's go back to the matter at hand."

Tinkerbell helped with the spell, her wand glowing green over the hair pin.

She smirked, satisfied of her work as the piece of eternal ice glowed green. "That way, if we lose visual, we can still see which way it went."

Regina nodded her contentment, then poured her freshly finished potion on the item.

It soon started hovering over the desk, before slowly making its way towards the door. Robin opened it, and the whole group soon followed.

* * *

The hair pin grew in speed as it reached the edge of the woods, and as it was swallowed by the trees, Robin soon seemed uneasy.

"Robin? What is it?" Emma had her gun held high, prepared to all eventuality.

The archer turned to her. "It's going towards the wishing well."

There was a gasp within those who possessed magic. All three knew that the wishing well held powerful magic. It could open portals, and curse the entire land. Who knew what Elsa's abductors had done to her...and to Storybrooke?

* * *

The closer they got to the well, the colder it became, to the point where a thick layer of ice covered the ground, and the group had to be careful not to slip.

As they had not really dressed for such a chill, many a companion started shivering in cold, Regina being one of them.

Rumpelstiltskin approached her, like a snake ready to strike its prey. She eyed him uneasily as he stopped in front of her. "It's not safe being this cold in your condition, Regina..." Her eyes immediately darted to Robin, not far, but he was too focussed on the path ahead to pay attention to the wizard's slip-up. "Let me." He outstretched a hand over her shoulder, not quite touching her as if she still had the choice to stop him.

She nodded quietly, and soon, a purple glow erupted from Rumpel's fingertips, and a warm feeling washed over her. It was no longer unbearably cold, but warm as in the first days of spring. She thanked him silently before he moved to the fairy shivering next to her.

Jefferson, at her side, looked at her quizzically. "Couldn't you do that yourself?"

She looked at him through her eyelashes, not certain she could tell him what the Dark One knew and she hadn't acknowledged yet. "I have troubles with my magic... It doesn't answer the way it used to."

He nodded, his voice going low to make sure no one else heard. "Do you think it's the baby?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. Or it is the Atlanteans. They already managed to suck my magic out of me once..."

He nodded again, this time face grave. "Then you remain close to me. God knows you are helpless with a weapon." He had the nerve to smirk before pulling her slightly forward so they resumed their advance in the forest.

* * *

They reached the well in little less than an hour. In the dim light of the woods, shadows of the trees hiding the winter sunlight – in summer – Regina could make the figure of a woman slumped against the stone, her head fallen on her shoulder as if she was sleeping. Except she was not. Her wrists had been bound to a chain rounding the well, and it was covered in ice as if she had tried to free herself.

Her first instinct was to run to her friend, a sudden and unexpected worry washing over her at Elsa's frail figure. She had surely been underfed, and could not sleep for days, if the dark circles under her eyes were any clue.

Jefferson's fingers closed around her wrist before she could make a move. "Don't. It seems too much like a trap for me."

David nodded, unsheathing his sword. "I agree with Jefferson. We should circle the place. In case." He nodded to Killian and Emma, who moved to the right of the group, soon followed by Rumpel and Tink, while he and his wife moved to the left.

Robin remained, his bow held high, an arrow notched.

His eyes met Regina's, and in a crazy second, flashes of their kiss the previous night invaded her thoughts. "You go ahead. I cover you."

She nodded. She trusted him. With her life, and that of their unborn daughter, even if he ignored her existence.

Jefferson pulled out a gun from his breast pocket, and upon seeing Regina's surprise, he smirked. "No, I do not fight with a pair of scissors."

She smirked despite the gravity of the situation. "She told you."

"That she did." He paused, eyes going back to Elsa's form. "Now let's go save her."

"Let's."

* * *

The air was thick in the clearing surrounding the well, as if something, or someone, had cast a spell rendering the whole place...mystical.

If Regina didn't feel a difference while stepping on the cracking grass, Tinkerbell, on her right, soon gasped loud enough for all to hear. Rumpel, behind her, sighed loudly and remained back. "This place is deleting any magic. We can't do much here."

"_No, you can't._"

The voice, as airy is almost sounded like a ghost voice, erupted from seemingly nowhere before a mist formed in the air in front of Regina and Jefferson, who raised his gun in defence. In the mist soon formed a body, womanly at first sight, that appeared more defined as the fog disappeared.

Regina let out a startled gasp when she caught on the woman's face. Deep blue hair framed a round face with full red lips and...white eyes. The form was slender, almost too much so, making the stranger look like a being from another dimension.

Her voice, that had seemed fleeting before, deepened, and the tremors of it ran through Regina like an arrow piercing her soul.

"_You are trying to free the witch here._"

No one dared speaking for a moment, before Regina caught the sight of Emma on her right, gun still aloft, who cleared her throat and spoke up. "We do. What have you done to her?"

"_This is no concern of yours._"

"It is, because she is our friend!"

"_Friend or foe, kin or stranger, this does not matter. I need her to rebuild my land._"

There was a silence, thick and grave, until Robin stepped out of the shadows, his bow down as he probably knew the figure would be able to disarm him in the blink of an eye. When he came to stand by Regina, she felt lighter, almost safe. "And who are you?"

The figure whirled around to face him, and Regina again swallowed uneasily at the sight of her white eyes. "_My name is Thea. I am the daughter of Poseidon._"

"Poseidon?" All could hear the snicker in Emma's voice. "He is a myth."

"_Myth, legends and children stories are often real, mortal. So am I._"

Snow and David got out of the shadows too. "Have you come here with the Atlanteans?"

The figure – Thea – whirled around quickly, almost floating on air. "_Do not speak to me about this scum! They banished me from my city, my realm, and tracked me here._"

"They...banished you?"

At Regina's side, Jefferson had imperceptibly started advancing in the clearing towards the well. She quickly understood that Snow and David's speech was also a way to distract Thea from her prisoner.

"_They thought me too dangerous, too wild. The powers I wield are far grander than anything else, than anyone else's. Perhaps even my father's._"

Snow cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, but...you said you wanted to rebuild your land. Are you the one that produced that wall of water, then?"

"_This wall will soon be a bubble encircling your petty town. And when it has drowned, I will build a new Atlantis on its ruins._"

David seemed to understand more, as did the others, Regina's blood freezing in her veins, her fingers instinctively wrapping around Robin's at her side. "And Elsa can help by freezing the water so it can't move."

"_She refuses to help me, despite the place at my side I offered her. She is no mortal, she could do great things. But her attachment to you mortals makes her weak._"

"What have you done to her?"

"_Nothing. Yet._"

Emma and Hook, who had circled the well to face the goddess – or so she appeared to them – stepped up, determined and maybe a little bit angry too. "There is just one catch in your plan, ma'am. We can't let you drown everyone in this town."

Thea's empty eyes fell on the Saviour. "_You may wield magic, little one, but it is no match for mine. You will not succeed in stopping me._" She raised a hand, probably to strike Emma, but a series of war cries erupted around the clearing, and Thea stopped her hand.

* * *

Robin's hand left Regina in a second, and he had an arrow notched, his body protecting hers while she raised her useless hands as if trying to conjure something.

All around the clearing, the Atlanteans appeared from the trees, their figures tall and focussed on Thea rather than them.

Soon, Jefferson had managed to hurry at Elsa's side and to free her from her chains – as easy to break as glass, as frozen as they were – and to bring her back to Regina's side, still unconscious.

A figure then broke from the trees behind them, and after it removed its mask, Regina recognized Kida's face.

She nodded to her. "Have you come to help?"

To her surprise, Kida nodded. "We have, Regina Mills. Stay close to me."

Regina's eyes widened. "You have learnt English."

"And many other things." She walked forward and took a defensive pose before Regina, her spear held high as she addressed Thea before her. "Thea, αφήστε τους να είναι. Έχεις ήδη πάρα πολλές ζωές." _Thea, afiste tous na inai. Echis idi para polles zoes._

Thea's eyes fell on her, and if her eyes were white, they could have darkned with the rage that suddenly bubbled inside of her, making her beautiful features become almost monstrous, like a siren showing her true self. "_Μπορείτε. Λες στον εαυτό σας μια πριγκίπισσα, αλλά δεν είναι τίποτα. Το όπλο που ασκούν, μπορεί να είναι αρκετά ισχυρό για να με βλάψει, αλλά δεν είναι._" _Mporite. Les ston eauto sas mia prigkipissa, alla den inai tipota. To oplo pou askoun, mporei na inai afketa ischupo gia na me blapsei, alla den inai._

She advanced on Kida, but an arrow shot from nowhere, or most certainly from an Atlantean's hand, and she hissed in pain, whirling around, her eyes almost shooting flames.

Her gaze fell on Kida again, then on Regina, who felt all colour leave her face as their opponent looked up and down her form. "_I will come back._"

And with the same use of mist as she had come with, Thea disappeared, and with her the power she held on the clearing.

* * *

The groups gathered, Atlanteans on one side, gang on the other.

Jefferson held Elsa's form as if she had been made out of glass, and when Rumpel walked up to him, he met the other man's gaze with his pleading one. "Is she alright?"

Rumpel placed a hand on Elsa's forehead, his brow furrowing. "Her magic has been altered. We will have to wait until she wakes to see to which extent though."

Jefferson nodded, satisfied.

Regina, still flanked by Robin, walked to Kida, who had been waiting with her people. "We have a lot to talk about."

"We do, Regina Mills. Though not here, and not now."

"When?"

Kida smiled softly, something strange since she had always looked at the Queen with cold eyes. "Tomorrow. When your friend has awaken." She nodded, then her people started retreating in the woods once more.

"Wait!" Kida stopped and looked back at her. "Where shall we meet?"

"The place you call Town Hall shall do. Until then, Regina Mills."

And she disappeared in the shadows.

Robin, beside her, let out a deep breath. "I have no idea what the hell happened here..."


	29. Eighty-third sunset

_A/N: Hello readers! Yes I'm back for good this time! A shorter chapter, kind of a filler too, though next chapetr will definitely be longer aaaaand will have much more fluffy moments between maaaaany of our characters. ;)_

_Keep asking questions too, always liking to answer them!_

**_Many people asked: "When is Robin going to find out about the baby?"_**

_*cough* Thursday *cough*_

**_Julie asked, on a more personal matter: "What will you teach?"_**

_Well, French is my mother tongue, so French, although I can also teach it as a Foreign Language. My dream is to, eventually, go to Great-Britain and teach over there. (Preferably in Cardiff, where I can peak on Dr Who and Sherlock's sets). ;)_

_Also, thank you for the kind words regarding my new degreed situation! I send you all kisses!_

* * *

**29. Eighty-third sunset**

* * *

The group was a little shaken as they left the woods back towards town.

Rumpelstiltskin had been quickly hailed by the others who wanted to know if he knew anything about this Thea, to which he had shaken his head gravely, adding 'I fear this is a whole new and unknown territory we are marching on' to a worried Snow.

Regina was walking side-to-side with Jefferson, checking now and then on Elsa's still unconscious form. The Frozen Queen was cold as death, more so than usual, her silver hair somewhat matted with whatever their new foe had done to her. Her heart was beating slowly, as if she had been put under some sort of comatose spell.

Jefferson, whose eyes were darting to the woman in his arms on a regular basis, didn't fail to shoot a soft elbow to Regina's side, his eyes pointedly going to her belly, then to Robin, still walking behind them.

Regina didn't understand at first, but when her eyes fell to her stomach and saw her swollen belly showing a little under her loose coat, she nodded her thanks and muttered the glamour spell quietly under her breath.

She was awfully lucky that Robin hadn't looked up and down at her during their confrontation of the new witch, for he would have certainly seen, rendered visible by the lack of magic in the place, the proof of his offspring growing inside the woman he still cared about.

She was lucky Jefferson had noticed.

* * *

The water wall surrounding the town looked even more threatening now that they knew its true purpose, and as they passed close to it on their way to the hospital, Snow walked to Regina and eyed the water, her brow furrowed. "Do you think there is a way to defeat her?"

Regina shook her head. "I don't know. But Kida and her people will probably give us hints on that tomorrow. Apparently, their weapons can wound her."

Snow nodded. A pause formed, then the princess's fingers wrapped around Regina's wrist. "Why did they abduct you if they weren't the bad ones?"

"They didn't speak the language at that time. Somehow, Kida has learnt it. From whom, I don't know."

Snow nodded again, then added in a whisper: "I hope they're not after the baby."

Regina felt her blood freeze and her hand went to her stomach without thought, catching the curious glance of Robin nearby, one she neglected to see. "I hope not."

* * *

Dr Whale was mildly surprised to hear that Elsa had been hurt during her captivity. Ruby had told him she had smelled something odd in the forest, something to do with ice, and they had both guessed it had to do with the Frozen Queen.

"And why haven't you told any of us that exactly?" Tinkerbell might have been short in height, but the glare she sent the doctor's way could have set a house on fire.

He had the decency to cower a little. "We thought...you knew..."

"Well you were wrong." The fairy held her chin high, and Regina felt somehow proud of her little pesky friend. She had some character, and it suited her impulsive temper quite perfectly.

* * *

Marian arrived soon after Whale called for a nurse, and she walked to her husband, asking quietly what had happened.

With a glance Regina's way, he explained.

The maid then walked to the Queen, to her surprise and that of most people present.

"Have you been harmed?"

Regina knew she was referring to the blow to the head that was meant to still hurt her, and she shook her head softly, a small smile forming on her lips. "No, I haven't, thank you."

The nurse nodded back, mirroring her smile. Some kind of mutual respect was slowly forming between the two. "Roland tells me he offered you a bouquet too."

"Yes, he did. I was...pleasantly surprised."

"He likes you a lot."

"It is mutual."

Marian smiled again then moved back to the matter at hand, Elsa, still unconscious.

* * *

Whale and Marian took several measures: the heartbeat, the blood-pressure, the dilating of the pupils, so on.

Then, after a while, Whale called for another nurse to help move the patient to an empty room, and he turned to the group that had remained, meaning all except for Rumpelstiltskin, who had gone back to the library to ask Belle to search her books about a certain Thea.

"Elsa isn't in good shape, I'm afraid. She is dehydrated, and I doubt she has been fed enough during her captivity. She surely passed out of extreme fatigue, but I think she has somehow been...tortured."

"What do you mean?" Snow was gripping her husband's arm as if it was a life-line.

"I have examined Elsa twice before, and both times, her body temperature was around 30°C. Colder than any human I know." He paused. "Today, it is of 35°C."

"What does that mean?" Regina stepped forward. "Has her magic been altered?"

"I have no means of knowing that, as you well know. Science is not magic. But we will know when she awakes." He paused again. "I would advise some of you to remain by her side if she wakes today, although I doubt she will."

Regina nodded and exchanged a quick glance with Jefferson. "We will stay."

Whale nodded. "Good. Has any of you been wounded?" There was a general 'No' and he nodded, satisfied. "Then I bid all of you the good-day."

"Thank you, Viktor." Whale sent Snow an uneasy glance. Regina was reminded of a time when the princess had told her that, in a moment of...weakness, her cursed self, Mary Margaret, had slept with the man. And if at the time she had laughed at the irony of it all, David's look at that moment was quite sobering.

* * *

All left the hospital: Tink told Regina she'd go to Elsa's room at Granny's to fetch some clothes, while Emma offered to have Henry for the night so she didn't worry.

Jefferson would have enquired the same about Grace, but Snow beat him to it. "I think she'll like the company." she added, quite playfully at that.

Robin remained though, saying he'd wait for his wife's shift to be over so they went home together, when in truth he shadowed Regina's path and waited with her and the Hatter in Elsa's room.

* * *

The sun started setting outside, while Regina sat at Elsa's side, Jefferson pacing around the room restlessly, while Robin watched the other man with curiosity painted all over his face.

When it became certain that none would speak, the archer sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can I ask you something?"

Regina's eyes met his, as if there was an invisible magnet in his gaze that would always capture her own. "Ask away."

"How did you two meet?" The question could have posed problem if he hadn't pointed at her then Jefferson rather than her and the currently sleeping queen.

Regina exchanged a glance with Jefferson who met hers with a smirk and an amused look. It was he who spoke first. "Why? Do you wonder how a woman like her managed to catch the eye of a wonder like me?"

Regina rolled her eyes and gestured him to shut up, as she could see Robin's blood starting to boil in his veins from afar. "Don't listen to him. But he is right. Why do you want to know?"

Robin shrugged. "I don't recall seeing him in the Enchanted Forest, and when Zelena was defeated, there he was, as if popping out of thin air..."

Jefferson made a face proving the archer a point. "If I may speak up, that's not a wrong assumption. I was rather absent of this whole ordeal. But with good reason." Regina looked at him curiously, as she too had wondered more than once. "After being reunited, Grace and I lived for a while on our own in the mansion. Then, when your curse was reverted, we appeared right back at our old shack and not with everyone else. Grace wanted to go and find you all, but...I thought it not safe. So we remained there..."

"For a year? You missed all the fun..." Regina chuckled quietly.

Jefferson mirrored her laugh. "Now I know... Well... How can I put it? I was rather concerned I would not be able to have my daughter for myself after being parted for so long..." Regina nodded her understatement. She too, had Henry gone to the Enchanted Forest with them, would have wanted him for herself and not for anyone else's. "Then...when we came back minus our memories, it was as if we had never left the mansion. Except Grace became restless. When words spread Henry had come back from New-York, she pushed me to go back to town. So we did. But we fell onto quite the company first..." he winced.

Regina's eyes widened. "You were...transformed? Into flying monkeys?"

Jefferson nodded and shuddered. "That was awful. As if you were conscious of what you did but unable to do anything you want... As if looking out a train window and not being able to stop its course."

"I'm sorry, I was not aware..."

"I did not exactly want to tell anyone either..." He chuckled darkly.

* * *

Robin cleared his throat, bringing the other two's attention back at him. "Well...that doesn't tell me how you have met."

Jefferson smirked again. "You're really not going to let this go, are you, archer?

Robin shook his head. "I am not. Hatter."

It didn't go amiss to Regina that the title sounded awfully like an insult in Robin's mouth, but she didn't say anything. It wasn't her place to tell.

"Well..." she spoked up, "it's quite the story..."

She nodded Jefferson to start the story, and it unveiled again, except this time, it wasn't Grace and Henry's excited gazes that met their talk, but Robin's obvious jealousy.

She knew what he felt. When she looked at Marian, she too felt that pang of jealousy upon thinking that the other woman had known parts of Robin and Roland's life that she would never know about...

Yes, it hurt...


	30. Eighty-third dawn

_A/N: Hello there my wonderful readers! I think you will like this chapter, then hate it with all of your heart. I won't spoil you the surprise, but I'm certain you weren't expecting this. ;)_

_Don't forget to keep asking me questions, you know I live to make you happy! ;)_

* * *

**30. Eighty-third dawn**

* * *

Elsa awoke some time before dawn. Regina, having dozed off a little past midnight, was not witness to her friend's eyes opening. Jefferson, on the other end, was.

So it was to Jefferson's soft words for the Frozen Queen that Regina awoke quietly, her eyes remaining closed when she realised what she was hearing.

"You scared the hell out of me... Why did you leave so suddenly?"

There was ruffling of sheets, and Regina imagined Elsa trying to sit up, her voice coming out hoarse, as if she had lost the use of it for a while. "I...I needed to think."

"I've let you think before. I thought you were willing to give this a go...and then you left."

"Jefferson, please...please understand... I am immortal. I am going to outlive you. I can't...bear it."

Regina felt her eyes prick under her eyelids and knew tears were coming to her eyes. She had had that conversation with Elsa once before. And she knew how her friend felt about letting her heart love the handsome hatter. She was conflicted between reason and feeling. Just as she was.

She heard Jefferson sigh and could picture him perfectly, his head held down as in resignation. "I am not going to let this be, though, are you aware of this?"

Elsa gave a weak chuckle. "I would not love you if you were not persistent..."

Regina's heart leaped in her chest as the word 'love' was uttered in such a way it meant it had already been said in other circumstances.

She took it as her cue to open her eyes, albeit pretending not to have heard anything.

* * *

Elsa had indeed sat up in her bed, her eyes a little red from lack of rest, the dark circles under her icy orbs receding a bit, while her hair remained matted by bad treatment.

Her eyes fell on Regina easily, and a smile formed on her lips. Her fingers loosened around Jefferson's on the cover beside her, and she outstretched the arm as if to call Regina to her.

The queen got up quietly, not too quickly, and went to sit on the other side of the bed, where Elsa brought her into a hug.

"What's that for?"

"You saved me. Both of you..."

Regina smiled and let herself be hugged for a moment before she pulled away. "What has she done to you?"

Elsa's smile faded, and she winced as if in recollection. "I remember a conversation just after she kidnapped me. I was alone in the woods, going back to town after diner at Jefferson's," her cheeks took a pink tint as she blushed faintly, "she wanted me to help her destroy this world to rebuild her own... But I refused. She insulted me, said I was weak, feeble-hearted, and she cast a spell on me. I fainted." She paused, brow furrowed as if she was trying to remember. "When I awakened, the sun was setting already on a new night. And I was powerless. She had taken my powers out of me."

Regina gasped and took Elsa's hand in hers. It was cold, colder than when she had been unconscious. "Has she taken it permanently?"

Elsa shook her head. "No. Like you...it came back after a little while. Then she sucked it out again. And so on. Until sometimes the fourth day, I blacked out from lack of food, water...and sleep. I am immortal, but even I could die from such a treatment."

Regina crossed Jefferson's gaze, who met her worry. She stood from the bed, looking determined. "I will meet the others. We will probably learn more about this Thea there. Jefferson, stay here. Keep Elsa company. I will be back later." She leaned down and kissed her friend's forehead. "Rest. He'll take care of you."

Elsa closed her eyes, already going back to a dreamless sleep. "I know."

* * *

Regina was alone when she arrived at the Town Hall. It was still fairly early, so it didn't surprise her much. She made herself a cup of green tea for the nerves, and tidied the office, placing more chairs around the room manually. Sporadically, she'd look down at her hands and try something a little more elaborate than her glamour spell, like poofing new clothes over herself. But if the purple smoke appeared for a second, it faded out of existence soon after.

Her magic was altered. She was no longer able to do slightly more complicated spells. She wondered why that was. But fortunately, the glamour spell was not a hard feat to do. She really needed that small luck.

One time, her hand went to her baby bump and she smiled faintly. "Is it you, princess?"

It was stupid to think her barely there daughter would answer, but she needed that answer. Was her baby messing with her magic?

She remembered being pregnant once before. Back when she had been married to King Leopold, she had fallen pregnant. Only to lose the child three weeks later. It had been barely there, so she didn't really know if it messed with her powers... The sole thing she remembered clearly was the pain, both physical and psychological, that came with its loss.

* * *

"Do you need help?"

Regina shook off her thoughts and stood straighter, watching as Robin entered the room and put his bow down against a wall, taking off his jacket. "I was almost done, thank you."

He smiled, a smile she had seen so often back when all was easy. The same smile he sent her way that day at Zelena's farmhouse. The same smile her gave her that day at the diner, offering her a drink she declined.

He passed her, knowingly – too knowingly for her liking – invading her personal space as he grabbed a chair behind her. "Let me finish this for you." He moved around the room and placed several more chairs, casually, as if he owned the place. "How is your friend?"

"Elsa?" She didn't wait for an answer. "She awoke not an hour ago."

"And how is she?"

"As we feared. Tired. But she will be better."

"And the Hatter? Is he not with you?" She heard the slight venom in his voice. Despite the conversation they had had the previous evening, and the story he was told, Robin still despised Jefferson. And again, she understood why.

Even if there was no competition. None. Whatsoever.

"He's remained with her. She needed the company."

Robin nodded thoughtfully, then moved back to her as his task was done. "Do you need anything else, Your Majesty?"

Regina gasped a little at his sudden proximity. He knew what he was doing.

Just as she thought he'd kiss her there, the door opened again, and she jumped away from the archer, as a teenager caught by her parents.

The feeling was not that different when Snow and David entered, little Neal in the prince's arms.

* * *

Any guilt Regina felt as they entered disappeared when her eyes fell on her ever-growing godson. He was wide awake, and his blue eyes, upon falling on her, sparked with affection, and soon, his little arms were reaching for her.

David chuckled. "Well, look who's your favourite, eh, little prince?"

Regina smiled genuinely, not missing the lost look Robin sent her way upon seeing her happy with someone else, even if only a babe, and took Neal from his father's arms. "Hello, there, my lovely! How are we today?"

"Very well, I dare say!" Snow snorted softly, a sound Regina was more and more used to hear when concerning her godson. "I didn't think it good to leave him with the dwarves again. He keeps fussing about as if he could sense we'd see you."

Regina chuckled and kissed Neal's palm outstretched her way. "You have a crush on your Auntie Gina?" She started swaying from leg to leg, her world in her arms. If others arrived during the time she cooed at the baby in her arms, she did not notice.

* * *

The whole group was soon gathered in the office, minus Hook who had been put on Henry-watch duty as it was a day off school.

Regina still had Neal in her arms when two Atlanteans arrived, in their so strange outfit, looking as if they had always been there, as if they were not new to Storybrooke.

Kida was one of the two, of course, and as she had done the previous day, she ignored the majority of people gathered there and walked straight to Regina.

The Queen watched as the smaller woman approached her with a friendly smile on her lips, one that faded slightly when her crystal-blue eyes fell on the toddler in her arms. A soft gasp escaped her lips, and she whirled around, for the first time assessing the company. "Whose child is this?"

David took a pace forward, obviously not certain how to take that...rather...sharp request. "He is my son. And my wife's, Snow White." Snow took a pace to stand by her husband, her brow furrowed, obviously ready to bolt and protect her son if need be.

Regina, who would protect Neal too, with her life if It was necessary, cleared her throat. "This is my godson, Neal. Is there something wrong with him?"

Kida shook her head. "No, not at all. But we thought," she glanced at her companion for a second, "we thought there was only one child able to help us." She paused, smiling again, her eyes locking onto the Charmings again. "Your son is powerful. Born out of what you call True Love, yes?"

Snow nodded, advancing towards Regina who understood her silent request and gave Neal back to his mother. He protested a bit, but not too much, certainly sensing the tension in the room. "I'm sorry, but...we don't know you. I mean, not all of us do."

Kida nodded, gesturing at herself and the man behind her. "My name is Kida. And this is my brother, Milo."

Snow made a soft surprised noise, and Regina met her eyes knowingly. In the Disney movie, Milo was Kida's lover, not brother. But as he stood there, not really tall but not small either, with silver hair that reached his ears and curling slightly under it, and sky-blue eyes, yes, she saw the resemblance.

David, ignoring the whole commotion, nodded. "I am David. Nolan. This is my wife, Snow, and our son, Neal. Our daughter, Emma, is over there." Kida nodded to each party, although Regina had a feeling she already knew much, if her lack of surprise at Emma's age was any clue. "This is Rumpelstiltskin, and Tinkerbell. You already know Regina, and Robin Hood."

Regina didn't miss Tink's sudden uneasiness as Milo's eyes darted over her form, but she decided not to pay attention to such...trivial things as attraction.

What mattered was Thea, and what she intended to do to the town.

* * *

"Yesterday, you said you'd tell us everything you knew about Thea."

Kida's eyes went back to Regina and she nodded. "I did. And I will." She paused, looking at each individuality as if searching for something, then back at the Queen, who apparently, she thought to be the...leader of their group. "Thea is the only daughter of the sea-god Poseidon."

"I thought Greek gods were kind of a myth or something."

Kida looked over at Emma and tilted her head to the side. "You have quite a difficulty believing what is right under your nose, Emma Nolan." Emma's eyes, along with her parents', widened at her firstname being put together with David's last, but they didn't comment on it.

"Poseidon, along with his other...more famous brothers and sisters, are our gods and leaders. In our realm, each god has responsibility over one or several cities that, in return, offer him treats."

"But Atlantis...has claimed its independence, hasn't it?"

Kida met Snow's eyes this time, then nodded. "You are well informed. It was a long time ago. Our god, Poseidon, was neglecting us. However, despite his lack of...interest in us, we developed quite the civilization. To punish us, Poseidon cursed our city to be lost under water."

"I still don't understand what Thea has to do with all this."

"Thea was banished to Atlantis by her father. Her powers too dangerous, her nature too impetuous to become a god in her own right. She was part of our curse. However, as I said before, we had managed to create some kind of magic ourselves, and were mostly able to fight Thea's many attempts to rule our city." Milo shifted on his feet at his sister's words, and Regina's brow furrowed. Was Kida hiding something? "Almost a year ago, we captured her and put her on trial. She was sentenced to exile. Unfortunately, some of our men, working for Thea, sabotaged the device that creates portals, and she was sent here instead of Hades' realm of Hell."

Rumpel cleared his throat. "So your own presence here is what? An act of...solidarity? You wanted to help the poor mortals to vanquish her?"

Kida shook her head. "No. Thea, before she was sent here, unleashed a tidal wave that washed over our city, destroying most of it. She stole the Heart of Atlantis and hid it where we do not know. We are here to save our realm and city. To capture Thea and bring her back with us."

Regina nodded, understanding a little more. "She said something about your weapons being able to wound her."

"She was right. Our weapons, arrow, spears, are made out of Atlantean crystal. It had been granted to us by her father. It is the sole material known to us that can kill demigods."

There was a pause during which everyone in the room assessed Kida's words. All started to make sense: their abduction of Regina, Kida's words to her then, and Thea's wish to kill all life forms to create her own perfect realm.

Except one thing...

* * *

"I don't understand what my son has to do with this..."

Kida's eyes met Snow again. "Your son has magic. As does Regina Mills' unborn child."

There was a unique gasp in the room. Regina's face lost all colour as she searched for Robin's gaze across the room. He too was as pale as a ghost, and when his eyes fell to her stomach and saw, she knew it, a flat belly, she knew. He thought it was Jefferson's. Because if it had been his...there'd be a belly. Which he didn't see was there.

Kida caught the tension and met the archer's look. Her brow furrowed and she looked back at Regina. "I am sorry. I thought everyone knew."

Regina shook her head and forced a smile on her lips. "That's alright, Kida. Everyone would have known one day or another anyway." She cleared her throat. "So...how come Neal and my baby have magic?"

"Born out this kind of magic, most children do. You," she looked over at Emma, "could help too, but your magic is less pure, less...young that what might be required."

Snow gritted her teeth, her hand cradling Neal's head as if protecting him. "Someone already tried to use Neal's condition to do magic. She took him from me mere minutes after he was born."

Kida's eyes widened. "I would never take an infant child from his mother. Your son, and your unborn child," she looked back at Regina, "are safe. So long as she does not understand their use for us. Our weapons may be able to wound her, but she knows them and has learnt how to avoid them."

"I still don't understand how you intend children to help you."

Kida smirked mischievously, something so unexpected Regina felt uneasy at once. "Don't worry. I do know what I am doing." She looked over at her brother. "Milo could show you, but it could be dangerous for your child's health."

"Show me?" Regina's brow furrowed again.

"Yes. Milo and I do wield our own kind of magic, thanks to our pendants." She tucked her crystal out from her tunic, and it glowed a surreal shade of blue. "I can heal almost any wound. Milo can communicate with others...in spirit."

"A telepath?" Rumpel seemed a little too enthusiastic at that.

"Somewhat." Kida turned back to Regina. "If you do not have more questions, I suggest we head back to our camp. There is still much to do to trail Thea to her new location."

Regina nodded. "I still have one question though. Do you think she'll go after Elsa again?"

Kida shrugged. "She may. Or may not. I'm afraid her deed has already been done. Your ice-bending friend was not powerful enough to prevent Thea from stealing her abilities. That's what she does. She steals others' powers." She bowed her head, then Milo and her backed away from the room, leaving the gang alone.

Except when Regina's eyes darted to where Robin had been standing, she was met with an empty spot.

He had left.

* * *

_A/N2: I told you you'd hate the end... ^^ But chill out, people, I swore it'd have a happy ending, and I'm telling you now: it's getting closer! :D_

_**Next chapter:** We get into Marian's head for once (and probably for the sole time) as Robin gets home after learning about Regina's pregnancy..._


	31. Eighty-third dawn: Marian

_A/N: Still completely baffled at the feedback I get on this story. I mean, people talking about it on Twitter? WHAAAAAT? Seriously, guys, you make my days as a writer. I started off here completely blank, with an awful English level and as equally awful story (and it's still there, ugh, I NEEEEEEEED to delete it), and now I'm here, receiving a loooooot of love on a story and with people telling me how good a writer I am... Gosh...seriously... I send you love. All of you._

_And keep asking questions, you know I answer them as silly as they can be... ;)_

**_GuestFan asked: "How many chapters are you going to write? Like how long is the story going to be?"_**

_I don't really know, I haven't really planned it. But I can say it'll be definitely more than 40 chapters long. Maybe close to 50 even. I still have a few ideas in mind for the end of this. But we are getting close. Closer to the end that to the beginning, anyway. ;)_

**_OutlawQueenLuvr asked: "How far along is Regina in her pregnancy now?"_**

_About eleven weeks along now. That's why her belly has started showing. Soon I'll be time-jumping again a few months ahead._

_(And thanks again for all the love you've sent me. I can only send mine back full force.)_

**_Addie asked: "Is Tink attracted to Milo? Or does she know him from another realm or something?"_**

_Neither. Kinda. You'll see what has happened during that scene in the next chapter. Everything has a meaning, darling. ;)_

* * *

**31. Eighty-third dawn: Marian**

* * *

Marian was starting to like this kind of future a lot.

As she was tidying hers and Robin's room and watched as Roland giggled in front of what Ruby had called a cartoon, a smile formed on her lips. Yes, this realm suited her son. And herself, if she was honest. She liked this place where a wife didn't need to be home at all time, caring about the house – house which they didn't have here in Storybrooke, and neither did they have a camp anymore – or the children. No, instead, she was a nurse.

She had made a few friends at the hospital. Viktor was one of them. He was a gentle person, if a little tortured. She had soon learnt about his brother Gerhard, and of his initial origins in yet another realm deprived of colour or magic.

There also was Imelda, her fellow nurse in Viktor's service. She wasn't a nurse in the Enchanted Forest, but a mere farm-girl. But as Marian soon learnt too, the Evil Queen's curse had given all new lives, and new...abilities.

It was in times like these that Marian was grateful for Regina's hatred of Snow White's. She remembered that hatred all too well, because for her, it wasn't that much prior...but she understood how someone could change for the love of their children.

* * *

Marian had met Henry once. Roland, upon seeing the older boy as he got off what was called a bus, had run to him. Henry had grinned and greeted her son like he would have done a younger brother, and it had once again made her wonder exactly what had happened during her...absence.

Henry was angry with Robin, that she had gathered quickly. Most of the town was, in fact, cold towards her husband. And she had no clue of why. Even if she was starting to understand.

Regina herself was changing towards her, she could see it. At first, she knew the reformed queen didn't like her, perhaps because she remembered her somewhat betrayal in the Snow White's affair. But ever since that fateful day and that shared breakfast, she had started to be...less cold, and friendlier, even if Marian doubted she could ever one day call the Queen her friend.

She knew something had happened between Robin and Regina, if their stolen glances, full of hurt and pain were any clue.

Sometimes it pained her.

Sometimes she understood.

And why would she feel the need to brood about it anyway? Robin was by her side, wasn't he?

But was he really?

* * *

Sometimes, she thought about asking Roland about it. About the things she had missed. In his innocence, she knew he'd tell her everything without a filter, what his father would not do for the sake of protecting her feelings, something he seemed to be keen on doing ever since she had reappeared.

Marian sighed and sat on the newly made bed, her hands framing her face. Robin was a good man, she knew that. It was part of why she had fell in love in the first place. But those long years apart, she knew he'd have changed him. She knew it, and almost asked for it, but he refused to tell her, to show, persisted in acting as if nothing had changed when everything had.

She had left her family to protect a stranger.

She had almost abandoned them for the sake of a rogue princess she knew nothing about.

She hated herself for that, because now she knew what they had had to live through without her. So, in these moments of retrospection, she almost felt guilty to have come back to them when she had hurt them so bad in the first place.

If Robin had immediately come to her and embraced her as if nothing had happened, that short moment of bliss soon evaporated as she caught in her husband's pained eyes. If he was somehow relieved to see her alive, he also was sadder than anything. Sad for her, she thought at first, to think she had come to an unknown world.

But now she knew a little more, she realised he hadn't been sad for her.

He had been sad for the life he had started to build here. With Roland. With his Merry Men. With the Queen.

* * *

The door to the room opened and she heard Roland greet his father enthusiastically.

Her brow furrowed. He wasn't supposed to be there so early. He had a meeting at the Town Hall, or so he had said, about that new menace named Thea.

So Marian stood and came to stand in the doorway, a smile tugging at her lips upon seeing Roland upside down in his father's arms.

"What are you doing here so early?"

She tried to leave her voice as neutral as she could, but her thoughts these few minutes had killed her happy mood in such a way her words almost sounded chastising.

Robin's blue eyes met her hazel ones, apologetic. "Something happened and I had to leave."

Marian's eyes widened a bit as she caught on his looks more thoroughly. His eyes were red, as if he had been crying or trying to prevent himself from doing just that. His voice was hoarse, as if he had yelled. And his hair was dishevelled as if he had pulled at it.

So she advanced in the room and took Roland from his father, kneeling in front of him calmly. "Roland, darling, your Papa and I need some grown-up talk. You want to go down and ask Granny for an ice-cream while we talk up here?"

Roland, instead of grinning at the sound of 'ice-cream' – his new favourite meal – frowned. "Are you and Papa going to shout like you do when you are angry?"

Marian felt a pang to her heart at the thought of what her son had to live through when Robin or her got into tantrums – more often than she would have liked to admit. She shook her head. "No, we are not, don't worry. I just want to know why your Papa is upset. Can you do that for us, darling?"

Roland seemed to think hard, then nodded, grabbing the monkey plushie he carried around with him at the bed and breakfast and leaving the room without a second glance.

* * *

There was a long silence after Roland left, one Marian was not sure she wanted to break.

Robin eventually sighed and took his jacket off, throwing it onto the armchair before sitting on the sofa before the now black screen of the television. Inside it, Marian could see his reflection, tired eyes and pained look.

And for the first time since she had met him and fell for him, Marian put the wife aside and stepped into the friend shoes.

She came to sit beside her husband and put a careful hand on his thigh. "What's happened? Why have you been crying?"

Robin huffed. "I haven't cried."

Marian made a face. "Robin please. Do not take me for a stupid woman." She sighed. "What's happened at that meeting?"

There was a silence, and Robin sighed, putting his hands to his face in a poor attempt to hide the red that got to his skin as new tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

So far, Marian did not know if those tears were of sadness or anger. But neither was good.

"Regina is pregnant."

Marian let out a surprised noise before thinking very fast. There went the Queen's regular visits to Dr Whale. She wasn't wounded anymore. She was with child. But if she was with child, Robin's upset figure didn't mean that it was his.

Somewhere deep in her, a part of her heart was relieved. But a greater part of her ached for her husband, because she then was certain that he had had – and perhaps still had, period – feelings for the same Regina.

"Whose is it?"

Robin tried a glance at her, eyes widening a little as she realised he was surprised she had so quickly put two with two. "I cannot be certain, but I think it's the Hatter."

Marian's brow furrowed. She had seen the Hatter, Jefferson he was named, on more occasions than one. But she could not shake the fact that one of those times, he was engrossed in a very passionate speech with the Frozen Queen Elsa, whose hands were in his while his eyes seemingly bore into the other woman's.

So he was in a relationship with Regina?

No, it didn't seem right.

But how could she tell her husband? For apparently, the child could not be his...

"Robin, I-"

"No, Marian, don't. I have no right to feel upset. No right. Just like I would have had no right to be upset if you left me for another man."

Marian glanced down. "Because you'd only want for me to be happy." She felt him nod. "But, Robin... It does not mean that Regina...is happy."

Once again he looked at her baffled, but did not answer.

Marian was witnessing this conversation as if she was a third party rather than the first party's wife. Now that she thought about it more, it seemed to her more and more unlikely that Regina's companion and father of her child would be the Hatter that so publicly courted Elsa.

But she did not want to give Robin's false hopes if she was mistaken.

She would need a conversation with Regina first.

* * *

It was so strange, she thought a little later as Robin rejoined Roland downstairs, that she felt so...indifferent to Regina's pregnancy, even considering she had strong assumptions about Robin being the father.

On the one hand, a small part of her – thinning every second – felt a pang of jealousy at the intimacy and feelings that her husband and another woman had shared during her absence.

On the other hand, she was happy Robin had felt love somewhere else, especially after she learnt from a very drunk fairy one night at the hospital that she wasn't his True Love.

She smiled a little as she remembered that evening. The fairy called Tinkerbell, whom she had seen often in the Queen's company, had been transported to the hospital from the local pub, the 'Rabbit Hole', in a heavily inebriated. Marian and Imelda had been the ones to take care of her as she sobered up, and as she was trying to put a needle to the woman's wrist, Marian had been assaulted with insults about how she had ruined another's fate, about how she and Robin were not True Loves because his lied elsewhere. And when she had woken up later in the night, Tinkerbell had forgotten everything about her speech, and Marian had not given it much thought afterwards, thinking it a simple babble by a drunk.

Now that she thought more on it, it made sense. That she was not Robin's True Love. She loved him, for sure, but their connection lacked that feeling of utter belonging, so to speak, so that when she thought about leaving him – as she did more and more often – she did not feel split in half.

No, she thought as she stood again from the sofa to prepare for work. She was not his True Love. But she had a good hunch about who might be.

* * *

_**Next chapter:** Tink and Regina spend the evening at Elsa's side and spend to girl time together._


	32. Eighty-fourth sunset

_A/N: This chapter proved a bitch to write. I don't know why... So I hope it's not too bad, 'cause I'm not certain I like it... ^^_

_And keep asking questions!_

_And a shout-out to all the French-speakers out there! Don't bother reviewing in English, darlings, parlez-moi en français, c'est aussi marrant comme ça! ;)_

* * *

**32. Eighty-fourth sunset**

* * *

That evening, Regina decided to pay a visit to Elsa at the hospital. She knew Jefferson would have left her side some time during the day to take care of Grace, and she did not want her friend to feel too alone.

So she was really surprised when she realised Elsa was not alone at all.

For when she entered the Frozen Queen's room, Tinkerbell was sat next to her bed, chuckling and nipping on a sandwich that looked awfully like it came from Granny's.

"Regina!" Tink grinned from ear to ear.

The Queen's eyes widened. "Hey Tink. What are you doing here?"

The fairy shrugged. "I thought our friend here would appreciate to eat something else than jelly for once. I brought sandwiches. There's enough for three, if you want one."

Regina nodded. "I don't mind if I do." She closed the door behind her and took her coat off, going to sit by Tink in the second and last chair of the room.

Elsa seemed better, if still tired. But she was wide awake when her hand closed around Regina's on the platter. "Tink told me about this morning. I'm sorry Robin had to learn it this way."

Regina shook her head, smile fading. "He'd have had to learn about it one day, what with all happening around me for the moment..." Her hand went to her belly. "But he doesn't know it's his."

Tink's brow furrowed. "He doesn't? What he is, thick?"

Regina sent her a warning glance. "He thinks it's Jefferson's."

There was a pause, then Tinkerbell started chuckling darkly. "Really? Oh my God, he truly is thick!" She snorted. "Anyone with a brain and a pair of eyes can see Jeff has it hard for Elsa here!"

That sent a blush to Elsa's cheeks. "I'm not he, uh, 'has it bad' for me, Tink..."

The fairy made a face. "Yeah right. Anyway," she looked back at Regina, "your archer has been taking some serious drugs if he can't see what's right in front of him..."

Regina looked down at her hands, then nodded. "Perhaps it's better this way."

"Better for the man you love, your True Love at that, to think you have replaced him by a man who pines over another woman, than to tell him the truth? Well...welcome back, Regina Mills! You haven't changed! Still afraid to take a pace forward rather than two backwards!"

"Tinkerbell, don't you dare!"

"I dare, and I will dare until you realise this whole secret is stupid to keep in the first place."

"It's not stupid..." she whispered back.

* * *

They ate in silence for a few minutes, then Elsa's eyes fell on Regina again. "Why don't you want him to know, really?"

The Queen didn't answer right away, instead finishing her sandwich, willing to avoid to answer even though she knew both her friends would not let her go without an answer, and a long one at that.

She sighed. "Because of his wife."

"Marian?" Elsa blushed under the sudden scrutiny of both her companions for the evening. "She's the one who's taken care of me. She's a kind woman. But she's...well...not happy."

Regina sighed. "I realise that. I don't want Robin to leave her, something he'd surely do if he learnt the truth. Roland deserves to have his mother close."

"Roland can have his mother close even if his parents are not living together anymore..." Tink sent her way.

"She still loves him. Imagine the pain she'd be in when she learns her husband has been courting the woman who was supposed to kill her in the first place and conceived a child with her?" She shook her head. "I used to be that cruel, but I dare say I'm not anymore."

Tink huffed. "And I think you'd better talk this through with Robin before he goes out there and tries to murder Jeff. Elsa would not be pleased if he attempted murder on our handsome Hatter..."

* * *

Elsa let out a squeal. "Tink! Stop that!"

"What? He is handsome, isn't he? I have eyes, I'm not blind!"

Regina chuckled, soon followed by Elsa, then Tink... "As much as I would like to avoid admitting that, Tink is right. Jefferson is quite the figure. Has always been. Even when he liked guy-liner a little too much."

"Jeff wore guy-liner?" Tink's eyes widened. "Wow. That's a sight I want to be met with before I die..." she looked over at Elsa, "no offence, darling."

"None taken" the Frozen Queen chuckled. "It is that obvious, then?"

"That you two send each other bedroom eyes most of the time? Oh yeah..."

Regina's brow furrowed. "I never noticed."

"That's because your mama condition dictates your life."

Regina rolled her eyes.

* * *

There was another comfortable silence, then a smirk formed on Regina's lips, and she turned to Tinkerbell.

"You have been talking about our love lives too much, my friend. Now you get to talk." She leaned in conspiratorially. "What was with you and Milo earlier?"

Elsa's brow furrowed. "Who's Milo?"

"Kida's brother. We met him this morning. Not a very talkative man, but he sent rather interesting glances at our fairy here..."

Tink rolled her eyes, but a faint blush rose to her cheeks. "There is nothing to say."

"Oh yes there is. I know that face!"

Elsa sat straighter. "I'm interested now. You have been awfully alone since I met you. It'd be nice if you found someone."

"But it'd be nicer if that someone I'd meet wasn't coming from another realm, did speak a bit, and didn't have a nasty habit to speak through people's minds..." Tink rolled her eyes.

"What? He spoke through your mind?"

Tink nodded. "Kida told us he was kind of a telepath, right? Well, apparently, I'm interesting to him because I feel funny." She snorted. "Jackass."

"You _feel_ funny?"

"He said he'd scanned every person present, but that I was different. Because I felt it, for one." She looked at Regina. "Did you?"

The Queen shook her head. "No, I did not."

"Well, I did. And I was pissed. He found it very funny. I would have stuck his spear through his skull if I could have... Ugh!"

Elsa smirked. "You like him."

"I do not!"

"You do. Is he handsome?" She looked at Regina for that question.

The Queen nodded. "If you like the whole silver-haired thing, he's not that bad."

"Except he's a jackass."

"You love jackasses!"

"Okay, I want this conversation to end now!"

Regina and Elsa chuckled. "You've asked for it."

* * *

Tink had just launched herself in a heated monologue about how she'd wish to teach the following year, even if something silly like art, when there was a knock on the door.

Elsa answered by a soft 'Come in!' and all eyes widened when Marian entered the room, carrying a small tray with a glass of water and a goblet of pills.

Her eyes fell on Regina at once, and if she showed surprise, there was also something close to determination on her face, something the Queen was not certain she was relieved to see there.

The nurse walked to Elsa's bed and put the tray in her lap. "Last medicine of the day. Two painkillers, and something to help you sleep."

Elsa nodded. "Thank you, Marian."

The nurse nodded back, then looked over at Regina. "Can I have a word with you?"

Regina's eyes widened at the request, but she nodded, standing at once. "Of course."

* * *

She followed Marian through corridors to an empty furniture room.

The nurse locked to door behind them and turned to her, her determination suddenly replaced by uneasiness.

"I'm sorry to do this here, but I wanted to make sure no one else heard..."

Regina nodded her understanding but remained silent, her blood freezing in her veins in expectation.

"Robin told me this morning..about you being pregnant."

Regina let out a gasp. "Ah."

"Yes..." Marian let out a nervous chuckle. "I can't say I didn't see it coming. You've been coming here too often for it to be related to a two-months-old blow to the head..."

Regina nodded. "Yes, I was afraid you'd realise that excuse was crap." She paused. "But I still don't understand why-"

"Don't think me stupid, Regina, please. I thought we had reached an understanding" she sighed. "This child is Robin's."

Regina's first reflex was to shake her head, but Marian didn't let her speak.

"He thinks it's the Hatter's, but I've seen the way he looks and talks to Elsa. I know you would not bind yourself to a man who does not love you." She paused. "My husband loves you." She chuckled darkly. "I was blind for far too long, but now I see it as plain as day. Robin and you started a relationship while I was supposedly dead. And I don't blame you for that. Far from it... But...Regina...why hide this from him?"

Regina sighed and sat on an upturned bucket. "He hasn't cheated on you."

"I know. Magic, right?"

Regina was once more amazed at how clever the other woman was, and she waved her hand over her belly, revealing it to Marian, who didn't even bulge. "I don't want him to know...because of you."

"I'm going to leave him."

"What?" Regina's eyes widened. "Why?"

"I love my husband, and he loves me. But I can't remain blind to all things. We are not in love with each other anymore. And if by remaining bound to him I'm hurting you and your child, then it's better I leave."

"Marian, I don't-"

"I know. I've thought this through. Long and hard. This is for the best." The nurse knelt so her eyes were levelled with Regina's. "You have changed. You are not the same woman who sentenced me to die so long ago. And if Robin is the cause of that, then...I bow down to you."

She straightened back up and chuckled darkly again. "I can't say I ever imagined I'd be the one holding the Evil Queen's happiness in the balance one day..." Her smile faded. "Tell him. He really isn't happy right now. And if I know something about my husband, is that he is a good father."

And with those words, she left the room, and Regina behind.

* * *

_**A/N2: Soooo! This is a promote part! Keep reading, because if you don't, I'll hunt you down Taken-style. :p**_

_**I told you a while back now that I've been asked to be a part of Dream Team, a group of writers for all over the world that has started writing an original fiction featuring our one and only Lana. It is called In The Shadows, and the first instalment can be found here: www . fictionpress s / 3201980 / 1 / In-The-Shadows**_

_**And here is a teaser! I'm sure you'll like it! ;)**_

oOo

Delicious.

There was no other way to describe spring break – it was delicious perfection. Eva reached a blind hand to her left, picking up the cocktail next to her. She grinned when a group of guys whistled at her bikini-clad figure and took a large sip of her drink – a Tequila Sunrise.

"Hey beautiful."

Her smile widened when the broad shoulders of Jake Anderson came into view and she pushed herself up on her elbows. Quarterback Jake Anderson was without a doubt the hottest guy in high school and the fact that he was on Spring Break with them was exciting enough. The fact that he appeared to be interested in her was almost too good to be true. Eva flashed him a signature smile and winked.

"Hey Jake. How's the water?"

He moved his dripping wet shoulders and sat down next to her, covering her body with drops of water as he shook his head wildly.

"Cool. Why are you lying here in the sun? Shouldn't you get in the water too?"

Eva inspected her skin with a grin and shook her head.

"No way. I totally need to get some sun before classes start – at this rate, no one will believe I'm a Ramirez!"

She swallowed as Jake ran a hand up her bare midriff, her heart jumping wildly.

"Is that Spanish pride talking?"

Eva threw her head back as she laughed, her dark eyes twinkling with delight.

"Nope; Dominican pride. That's much more intense."

His laughter joined hers and he sat down next to her, his blue eyes sparkling.

"I see. Well, you'll have to…"

His voice was interrupted by her phone ringing, and Eva looked at it with a sigh. The screen displayed her sister's name and she scowled, showing the phone to Jake.

"My sister. She's probably checking up on me."

He shifted closer to her and her breath hitched in her throat. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek and for some reason it made her heart beat uncontrollably.

For a minute she considered listening to him, but loyalty won out over lust and she pressed the phone against her ear with a sigh.

"Isabella, what's up?" Eva said with an eye roll, frowning when she got no response

"Hello? Izzie? Are you there?" Eva asked again, a slight fear creeping in.

"Isabella what's-" Eva began, though it wasn't her sister's usual calm voice that greeted – instead, Abran's calm voice took over. His voice was detached, clipped and to the point.

Twelve seconds.

That's how long it took for her entire world to come crashing down around her.

"Eva...your father died this morning…"

oOo

**_Here it is! If you want to learn more about the casting and/or read the rest, go on Fictionpress! :)_**


	33. Eighty-fourth dawn

_A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update these last two days. You know...life...laziness... All that shit. Anyway, here comes the next chapter, and it won't please you I think. Because of the content but also because it's shorter than expected. But I could not go on. The next chapter has to stand on its own. ;)_

_Thank you for the kind words as usual, and to the whole new bunch of people who put alerts on it. Really, you have the time and will to start something that's already more than thirty chapters long? Kudos to you!_

* * *

**33. Eighty-fourth dawn**

* * *

"Are you certain you want to do this?"

Regina looked up from the mirror, the silhouette of Snow entering her sight as the other woman entered the room, concern written on her face. She sighed, and nodded slowly.

"Marian is right. I owe him that much."

Snow smiled, a soft smile that didn't reach her eyes, and she advanced even more in the room until she was standing right behind the Queen. "But are you happy with that? Does this decision make you happy?"

Regina turned around slowly, her eyes locking with the green ones of her most precious ally ever since Zelena – and really, who would have known. "I doubt anything could make me truly happy nowadays."

She waited for the scowl, for some words supposed to make her feel horrible for thinking that, but instead, Snow nodded gravely, her hands coming to rest on Regina's shoulders. "I know... Everything seemed without sense at all when I left Charming all those years ago. It was as if one half of me had been ripped out and nothing could ever make me smile again..."

Regina felt tears prickling in her eyes and she wiped them before walking away from the mirror and Snow, and grabbing a pair of high-heels.

When she had composed a better face, she turned around the face her companion again, and took a deep breath. "Will you accompany me to the station?"

Snow smiled and nodded in silence.

* * *

They didn't ride to the station, instead deciding to walk.

Thea had not been seen ever since her defeat at the hands of the Atlanteans, and many a blue and white figure could be regularly seen on the rooftops of the main street, spear or bow in hand. Sometimes, Regina could almost see a glimpse of silver hair, and she thought that Kida had made it clear she had to be protected.

Their only chance at defeating the new threat was growing inside of her.

Her hand went to her belly, and Snow wrapped her fingers around hers.

"Everything is going to be fine, Regina. I promise."

In other times, the princess's optimism would spite her, but in moments like these, she let a sliver of hope enter her heart, if only to be crushed moments later.

* * *

The front door of the station was wide open when they arrived, three people waiting before it, talking animatedly.

Granny, Leroy and the woman Regina knew as Merida whirled around when they noticed their presence, and Leroy automatically walked to Snow.

"Why didn't you tell us about that witch?"

Snow didn't waste any time in idle talk. "What's happened?"

"Sneezy and I went over the the docks to try and find a way around that blasted wall of water, and we were almost cursed out of existence by a white-eyed demon, that's what!"

Snow sighed and shared a glance with Regina, gesturing her forward inside. "Go. I'll wait for you here."

Regina nodded and entered the station as she heard Granny joining the conversation with her usual annoyed voice.

Her heart beat frantically against her ribs as she advanced in the well-known corridors. She took a deep breath before taking the final steps into the main room.

* * *

David and Robin were talking together as she arrived, Hook and Emma engrossed in an animated conversation with Jefferson of all people.

She cleared her throat softly, and all chatter stopped.

David's brow furrowed upon seeing her. "Regina? Is everything alright?"

She nodded. "I just wanted...to talk...to Robin."

There was a tense silence, then the prince nodded. "Okay. There is quite the crowd outside anyway. I guess I'd better go see to them. Emma, Killian, you know what you have to do."

The couple nodded and the Saviour clicked her gun to life before hurrying out with her pirate in tow. Said pirate didn't waste an opportunity to clap Robin on the shoulder as he passed, and Regina's brow furrowed. Since when had these two become friends?

David followed his daughter and...son-in-law? and soon, only Robin and Jefferson remained.

* * *

The Hatter smiled and walked to Regina, a hand closing around her biceps, a small smile appearing on her lips as well.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I am. I promise."

"Good." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, something he had started to do everytime they were in the same room as Robin.

Except the archer was not going to stand there watching this time.

A hand closed around Jefferson's shoulder and made him turn around before a fist collided with his cheek.

Regina let out a squeal and immediately walked to she was in front of the Hatter, but he too, in his stubborn dislike of Robin, had bared his teeth and retaliated with fists and feet.

She stood there, unable to move so much as a a finger, as her friend and her...former lover were fighting like two teenagers fighting over a girl.

She raised her hands as tears flooded from her eyes, tears of both concern and anger, and she mustered the most powerful yell she could. "STOP IT!"

Jefferson took one last blow before both men turned to her.

* * *

Robin's lip was cut, a bruise forming on his cheek, hair ruffled and eyes still seeing red. Jefferson's left eye was starting to swell already, a small cut on his chin and knuckles bleeding.

She gritted her teeth. "You are acting like two idiots over here!" She let out a noise of annoyance she had not produced in years. "You," she pointed at Robin, "had no right to strike him. And you," she looked at Jefferson, "are intelligent enough not to retaliate!"

Jefferson had the never to smirk. "Sorry. He was asking for it."

Robin snorted, earning himself a glare from Regina, then he raised his hands in peace-making and walked to what should have been his desk, grabbing bow and quiver as if to leave.

Blue eyes locked onto brown ones, and for the first time, Regina saw Robin study her with anger and contempt. "I'll leave you two. Apparently, you have better things to discuss with him than with me." And he exited the room.

* * *

Regina remained frozen there for a moment, before she turned to Jefferson and started punching him with her tiny fists everywhere she could reach.

He quickly caught her wrists, starting the sobs that threatened to escape her. Hugging her, he whispered a quick 'I'm sorry' before just holding her.

But 'sorry' didn't even start to fix what she was feeling then, after the look Robin sent her.

Never before had she thought it possible to be blinded by rage, but that's what he was...

She hadn't even glamoured her belly!

* * *

_**Next chapter: **Roland goes missing._


	34. Ninety-sixth sunset

_A/N: Hello there! Come on, readers, we've almost reached 600 reviews! I can't believe it! You guys are so perfect! Thanks again! :3_

_And keep asking questions! We're not done yet!_

**_A reader said: "Now all that's missing is a love for Marian... Whale maybe?"_**

_You're forgetting that Viktor is dating Ruby is this story... But I'm working on it. I'll find her someone, I SWEAR!_

**_Addie asked: "Thea was defeated by the Atlanteans? I'm a bit confused."_**

_She was "deafeated" in the small fight they had with the gang and the Atlanteans. But she's still out there, waiting to attack._

_Also, there seems to be more and more people addressing the fact that I'm making mistakes concerning the symptoms Regina has as she is pregnant. Sorry if I keep doing those, readers, but I've never been pregnant (yet) and so I'm trying to find my...data...anywhere I can. And apparently, the baby bump starts forming around the tenth week, or so I read. So sorry if that isn't accurate. :/_

* * *

**34. Ninety-sixth sunset**

* * *

Regina was prepared to spend the evening alone. She was resolved to swallowing a whole pack of ice-cream in front of her television, no matter what the program, and wait for Henry to come home.

Her son had finally decided to ask Grace out, and if the prospect had made Jefferson cringe, Regina – and Snow with her – had not been surprised in the very least.

So, while her near-fourteen-year-old was out for a movie with his long-time friend/future girlfriend, she was alone for the evening, something that hadn't happened in a while.

Usually, there always was someone to stay with her, either Henry, Snow, Tink or Elsa, since she had come out of the hospital.

But that night, most of them were out on their own. Henry with Grace, Snow with her charming family, Tink and Elsa together, and she...was not invited.

In other times, she would not have minded, but now...things were different.

* * *

She was pouring herself a glass of lemonade to bring in front of the telly when she felt some sort of tug, something strange, near her stomach.

She knew it was far too early to feel her baby girl move, but that feeling she just had was too close to her womb for her to ignore.

She put the glass down and put both her hands on the small but growing baby-bump adorning her stomach, and leaned down as in confidence. "Is that you, darling? What are you doing in there?"

There was surge of energy cursing through her veins, and then Regina closed her eyes with the power of it, just as a hand outstretched before her and a cloud of blue appeared in-between her fingers, flying over in the room before it faded into nothingness.

Regina gasped, her eyes going to her belly once again.

It was impossible.

* * *

She called the first person she thought could help her in this situation, ironically the one person who couldn't care less about her pregnancy: Rumpelstiltskin.

The wizard arrived soon after in his own cloud of purple, smirk and tux in place.

"What is it you summoned me for, dearie?"

Regina was sitting at the counter, her hands shaking on her belly, and her eyes met his grey ones with utter concern. "Something happened earlier. I think it's the baby."

He arched a brow and walked to her, outstretching a hand but stopping just before he could touch her. "May I?" She nodded, and his fingers touched her skin softly.

Rumpel gasped and his hand jolted away from her as if he had been burnt.

He looked puzzled for a moment, then giggled in a parody of his scale-skinned self. "Well well... I did not expect that!"

Regina felt her blood froze at the almost greed in his voice. She knew what it meant with him. "What is it?"

"Well, I'm sure you suspected it after that little outburst earlier, but it seems your child has magic. And powerful magic at that. No wonder the Atlanteans want you to defeat the witch."

Regina stood, hand still protecting her stomach, and she felt the same surge of energy, albeit a little fainter, than earlier. "Why so soon? I'm not that far along!"

Rumpel seemed to ponder her words. "I may be mistaken, but your child seems to be reaching the point where it has a conscience. I think it – or she, I believe? – might be trying out her powers."

"But what for?"

"You yourself have lost some of your abilities, since you discovered you were pregnant, am I correct?"

Regina gritted her teeth but nodded. "I have yes. Why does it matter?"

"Well, I may been mistaken here too, but I think your daughter is channelling your powers to...how to say that...amplify her own."

Regina's fingers played on top of her chemise thoughtfully. "Is it dangerous?"

"If like earlier you can't control what magic she sends you, yes, it can be. But we both know you have dealt with far worse." He smirked. "I dared not believe that a child, born of True Love and having a magical mother on top of it, could be that powerful, but I was thankfully mistaken." He retreated in the room as if to leave in a more natural way than when he arrived, but stopped in his tracks, looking at her again. "I'd be very careful if I were you. If that Thea learns of your child's powers...she might come after you."

Regina nodded, a lump forming in her throat. "Understood."

Rumpel nodded again then, in a whirl of his hand, disappeared the same way he arrived.

* * *

Regina didn't have time to ponder what this all meant that the doorbell rang.

She froze.

She knew for a fact that no one could be visiting that night, and that Henry would not be home until much later.

In her mind, only one person could come to her door at that hour, and she was not certain she was ready to see him after what she had just learnt.

But when a small voice called her name on the other side of the door, she realised who it was, and the urgency in the voice made her all but slam the door open.

* * *

"Roland? What are you doing here?"

The little boy's eyes were red with tears, and he didn't even answer before he launched himself in her legs, knocking the breath out of her.

Regina was thinking very fast. There was no one in the street, so Roland was alone. But why? Where were his parents? Had something happened? No, she could not think that... But she needed to be sure...

She let Roland cry a little more before she knelt in front of him and tried a comforting smile. "Hey... It's alright, I'm here. What happened? Are your Papa or your Mama ill?"

Roland sniffed and shook his little head. "I ran away."

Regina's eyes widened at that. With a final glance in the faintly lit street, she closed the door and took his coat off, putting it to the side. "What do you say to a hot-chocolate?"

Roland looked up, his eyes still red. "I'd like that."

She nodded and lead him to the kitchen, her thoughts buzzing.

* * *

Why had Roland run away from his parents?

He had told her once before that Robin and Marian fought often, and that he did not like it, but...to what extent that he'd leave?

Or maybe Marian had finally decided to leave her husband, and Roland had taken that toll on himself?

She had to know...

* * *

When he was safely tucked under a blanket, a mug of hot-chocolate in hand and his eyes finally retrieving their healthy white colour, Regina brought an arm over Roland's shoulders, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Will you tell me what happened, darling?"

His big brown eyes looked up at her, and he looked down sadly. "Mama doesn't want to live with us anymore."

So her suspicions had been right... If Marian had told her almost a week prior that she'd leave the household and Robin behind, it had taken her longer to take the big step, hurting husband and son in the process.

"But she still loves you, you know that, don't you?"

Roland looked back at her, eyes wide. "She does?"

"Of course she does. She is leaving your Papa because they are fighting too often and know it upsets you."

"But...I don't want her to leave. I want to live with my Mama!"

Regina smiled softly. "I know, darling, I know... And you will. Listen to me," she took a deep breath, pondering quickly if it was her place or not to explain such things to a boy who was not her son, "sometimes, people that are married feel like...they don't love each other like they used to. Your Papa and your Mama still love each other, but not like before. So they fight. And your Mama doesn't want the fighting to hurt you, so she decided to go and have a home for herself...and you."

Roland's eyes had welled with tears again. "But I don't want to choose!"

Regina planted a kiss on his forehead. "And you don't have to. Look at Henry. He has me, and Emma. Sometimes he is here, sometimes he is with her."

She paused, looking as the kid pondered her words. "So I can do like Henry?"

"So you can do like Henry. And you'll be fine."

He nodded, sniffing his tears away.

* * *

There was a quiet silence during which Roland sipped the rest of his cacao, then, as he settled the mug down on the table, he turned to her, suddenly much more serious than what she was used to.

"Gina...why is Mama angry at you?"

Regina's eyes widened. "She is?"

He nodded. "She said that she was leaving because of you... Papa was not happy."

Regina sighed. So Marian chose to play the "other woman" card to leave her husband. Somehow it didn't seem like the right move...

She looked down at Roland again. "She knows I love your Papa very much."

Roland's eyes lit up. "So she doesn't want you to be sad like you were when she came back with Miss Emma?" Regina nodded, a soft smile on her lips as she realised her sadness had not remained unnoticed by this clever little man. "My Papa loves you too very much."

Regina looked up, hiding the tears welling in her eyes, but did not answer.

* * *

Two small arms wrapped around her shoulders and brought her down for the best hug she had received in a while.

She held onto Roland tight, revelling in the comfort he gave her for the past months, and she kissed his mop of hair as he pulled away, surprise written on his face.

His round eyes fell on her stomach, and with a frown, she watched as his tiny hands met her skin, and his fingers splayed on her baby bump.

Roland looked up at her with a grin. "You have a baby in you, Gina?"

Regina was about to answer when a question made its way in her mind. One to be addressed at once. "Have you seen many pregnant women, Roland?"

He grinned wider. "Mama took me to work once. There was a lady with a baby in her. But her belly was bigger."

Regina chuckled. He was so clever. She nodded. "Yes, Roland. I have a baby in me."

His smile never faltered as his head got down and his ear pressed against her skin, as if he was listening to a little voice that'd arise. He giggled. "I can hear."

"What do you hear?"

"Like your heart."

Regina grinned. "Yes, it is her heart."

"Her?"

She nodded. "It is a girl."

Roland was smiling wider and wider again, but their moment was cut short as the doorbell rang again, followed by a series of powerful knocks.

* * *

Regina sprang to her feet to open the door and fell nose-to-nose with a very concerned Robin.

"Regina! I'm sorry I'm disturbing, but-"

She raised her hands to stop his rant. "He is here." She moved to the side, revealing Roland who had followed her.

Robin sighed in relief and stooped to bring his son in his arms, his hand cradling his head as he closed his eyes. "Thank God! Why did you leave?"

Roland looked utterly shamed. "I...I-"

Regina crossed her arms. "He was in shock. As any other child would be in his situation."

Robin's eyes met hers, her blood starting to warm up under this gaze, and he bowed his head slightly. "Thank you for taking care of him."

She nodded back. "Anytime. You know that." She reached for Roland's coat and handed it to Robin, who took it gingerly.

He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself, instead sighing before turning around to leave. "Goodnight, Regina."

"Goodnight Robin."

* * *

_**Next chapter:** Roland lets something slip..._


	35. Ninety-sixth sunset: Robin

_A/N: Here we are folks. From now on, the story will take the reins. I had planned until now in my head, so now, the end will kind of write itself... ^^ I promise you it won't hurt...much. :p_

_Thanks for the support as always! You truly are amazing, the lot of you! :3_

* * *

**35. Ninety-sixth sunset: Robin**

* * *

He did not understand. Not fully. Or he did, but convinced himself he didn't.

She had not let it show once. Not once. He thought everything was fine, that they were at least moderately happy, that he had managed to protect his family.

He was wrong.

When Marian got home from work that day, she did not even utter a word before she produced a luggage from a shopping bag and started filling it with her clothes, tears in her eyes.

He had tried to reason with her. 'Why are you leaving us?' he asked multiple times. She merely answered that she was leaving, but freeing herself from that unhappy marriage that this had become.

He did not understand.

When Marian brought Regina up, telling him she knew what had happened, that he had fallen in love with another woman, he tried to make her understand that he had chosen her, that it had to mean something.

Marian, his otherwise gentle and kind Marian, glared openly at him and yelled so loud Roland started to cry. "How selfish you are, to choose me over another woman you're still in love with, to shove it to her face, and otherwise to continue to pursue her!"

He had denied it with all the force he could muster.

But Marian had heard about his petty fight with Jefferson. And how could he deny he still loved Regina so strongly it pierced his heart to see her with another man when he had chosen another woman over her?

So, he let his wife go.

* * *

She left with a glance over her shoulder, a small smile, and a 'I don't hate you, you know' before closing the door behind her. If he heard well, she was going to stay at a fellow nurse, Imelda, for a little while.

He decided tears were not to be shed, screams were not to be produced, and furniture was not to be broken. Even it hurt like the devil.

He had lost Marian once before. He remembered the hole it made in his chest, as if one half of him had been ripped apart. He thought that once she'd come back, that half would grow back.

But he was so wrong.

The other half of himself, he had met her during all those years apart.

He had met her once, saving her life from a flying monkey; then twice, shooting an arrow at her outside a farmhouse.

So what was he to do now? Go back to Regina, tail between his legs, begging her to forgive him when he'd only be doing that after Marian left? That didn't seem right, wasn't right.

He needed to make amends first. And if it took him a whole year to gain her trust back, then so be it.

In his heart, he knew Marian had done the brave thing, leaving.

He was a coward for not taking his responsibilities.

A coward.

No more than the man he had been stealing from all those years in Sherwood Forest.

* * *

It took Robin a little while to realise Roland's cries had faded from the room, and even longer to realise his son had disappeared.

Panic replaced the strange feeling of relief that had started to replace the pain in his chest.

He shouted his name all over the room, then all over the diner.

Where was Roland?

* * *

His first instinct was to go to the Charmings' flat. If Roland had gone missing, David and his family were the first he'd think about.

Emma was the one to open the door.

"Robin? Has something happened?"

He nodded frantically. "Roland has gone missing."

The Saviour opened her mouth as if to ask a pertinent question, then closed it, choosing another path. "Has he left, or has he disappeared?"

"Left. I think."

She nodded, then looked over her shoulder.

Killian arrived and put his hook on her shoulder, smiling down at her. "I've got this, love. Go back to your parents."

She nodded and retreated into the loft, leaving the two men alone.

Robin looked up at the pirate, pleading him silently to do something.

Killian scratched his ear, something he seemed to be doing when he was uncomfortable. "What happened, mate?"

Robin sighed. "Marian's left me."

The pirate rolled his eyes. "Finally one of you does something sensible! No offence, mate, but it was bloody overdue!"

Robin's eyes widened. "Really? You think so?"

"And you too, if you only realise it. Now, your lad has left why?"

"I think he was afraid. His mother and I...we...shouted. He's not used to that."

Killian nodded. "Who do you think he's gone to?"

Robin thought very quickly. "I'd say John or Tuck, but both are at the diner and haven't seen him."

"Anyone else?" There was a smirk on the pirate captain's lips, as if he detained a secret of his own, that Robin had to decrypt by himself.

Who else? Henry, perhaps, but he was not here...

He looked back at Killian, and suddenly the light was made. "Regina..."

Killian clapped his shoulder. "That's destiny, mate. Go. Fetch your boy."

Robin nodded his thanks and hurried back down the stairs, not missing a bit when he heard Snow ask what this had been about and when Killian answered that Robin had finally come to his senses.

He was not so sure that was the case...

* * *

He all but ran the whole length of the main street towards the white mansion, his heart starting to beat frantically against his ribs.

It'd be the first time he saw her since he was free to love her again.

But somehow, even that thought didn't bring joy to his heart. Rather guilt. He knew he'd feel that excruciating guilt everytime he'd see her and think of Marian, but now was even worse. To think his wife had had to leave him so unhappy they had become...it killed him.

* * *

His rang the doorbell, but could not wait for her to hear it. So his fists banged on the door as well. Was Roland there? Or was he lost in the cold? Maybe Thea had even taken him?

He didn't have time to think other dooming thoughts that the door opened.

His eyes fell on Regina, widening at the sight of her.

She was in her night chemise. So she had been ready to go to bed.

Roland was not there.

A weight fell on his heart, but he still had to ask.

Just to be sure.

* * *

"Regina! I'm sorry I'm disturbing, but-"

She raised her hands to cut him, and hope sprang to his veins again, just before she said "He is here."

She stepped to the side, revealing Roland's form behind her, his little head hung down as if in shame.

Robin didn't think more of it and brought his son to his arms, squeezing the life out of him. "Thank God! Why did you leave?"

He could sense his son was on the brink to cry. "I...I-"

Regina answered for him, her arms crossing over her chest. "He was in shock. As any other child would be in his situation."

His eyes met hers, and for a moment, he thought she was almost angry that Marian had left him. That she did not feel that strange but freeing feeling that they were...free...to love again.

So instead, he bowed his head in thanks. "Thank you for taking care of him."

She nodded back. "Anytime. You know that." Oh yes he knew. He knew his son was loved in this household. He knew.

She gave him Roland's coat back, and words spilled to his lips, unable to be voiced. 'I'm happy to see you.' No, he no right to tell her that yet.

So he turned around as if to leave, and decided to leave her be. For now. Until his blood stopped boiling and his thoughts stopped hurting. "Goodnight, Regina."

He heard her small "Goodnight Robin" as he and Roland left the hedged path.

* * *

Roland did not utter a word on their way home. Robin could feel his shirt being stained with tears, and he kept soothing his son by caressing his hair, and muttering quiets 'I'm sorry, little man' all along.

Eventually, as he set Roland down on the couch of their room, the boy sniffed his tears away and looked up at his father through red eyes. "Gina said I could live with Mama and you. Like Henry does."

Robin's eyes widened. Regina had talked with Roland about that? Why? She didn't have to!

Then again, she was probably the best to talk about separated parents, what with her son...and knowledge of this time he still lacked sometimes.

So he nodded with a small smile. "Of course you can."

Roland tried a smile of his own, dimples and all, and Robin's heart melted.

* * *

Later, as he tucked his son to bed after a man-to-man conversation about matters of the heart – one he hoped he'd never have again, Roland's questions had been difficult to answer without hurting his feelings – Robin watched as Roland looked at his monkey plush, the one Regina had offered him all that time ago in the Enchanted Forest, and that had come with them when the second curse had hit.

A smile formed on Roland's lips, and he looked up at his father. "Gina has a baby in her."

Robin felt his heart constrict at that thought. He had almost forgotten. Regina was not his anymore... "Yes, I know."

"She let me listen to her baby. I put my head on her belly and I heard the heartbeat."

Robin's eyes widened. The heartbeat? So soon? No, that could not be... "Are you sure?"

"Yes! She has the belly like those madams Mama helps at the hospital. But smaller."

"What?" Robin's head was buzzing. Regina had a baby-bump? He hadn't noticed! How could he not have noticed. And did it mean-? Could it mean-? "How big was her belly, little man?"

"Like this!" Roland chuckled as he formed a little curved belly over his own.

Robin gasped and stumbled back until he fell on his own bed.

Impossible.

Impossible.

Impossible?

* * *

_**Next chapter:** THE talk._ ;)


	36. Ninety-sixth dawn

_A/N: Sorry for this long-awated update. I panicked. Rightly panicked. I like froze in front of a blank page, unsure of how to write this encounter, because I did not want to disappoint. Then it kind of wrote itself, not the way I imagined it at first, but I'm quite content about it._

_I promise more and more Outlaw Queen moments from now on!_

_Also, I won't be answering questions here - meaning at the start of chapters - anymore, because we are slowly nearing the end and any answer would be a spoiler in its right mind. So, fi you're asking questions about the plot or things, I'll answer you in PM. Sorry for all those reviewings in Guest mode. :/_

**_A lot of people asked: "How many chapters left until the end?"_**

_I honestly have no idea. I'm not one to plan the chapters ahead, even if I know how this is going to end. But I think we'll go close or up to 50 chapters. ;)_

_One last thing before you can enjoy - or not, I don't know - Robin and Regina's talk: I have written a crossover between OUAT and the British series Merlin a few months back, and I am currently writing the third instalment of it. If you are interested - although that story is more Merlin than OUAT until the third book - it is called **The Imp's daughter** and can be found on my profile. ;)_

* * *

**36. Ninety-sixth dawn**

* * *

Regina did not sleep well that night. Her mind replayed the previous evening's scenes over and over again, her heart tingling with the now familiar sensation of a small measure of peace.

Roland had been the one to unexpectedly bring her that small measure of peace. Him and his kind words, curious questions about her pregnancy, and the news he had brought along with him.

Robin and Marian were no longer living together.

That night, as she turned and turned again under the covers, her eyes opened in the darkness of her bedroom, her thoughts started buzzing, torn between the will to rejoice and the guilt of having been the reason for that separation.

While she knew that Marian deserved better than a loveless marriage, she was feeling excruciatingly guilty to be the reason for her leaving. Her and the little girl growing inside of her.

How horrible was it to be free to love the man that was destined for her heart only because she was pregnant?

Would Marian have left Robin if she hadn't been pregnant? Or if she hadn't learnt the truth from Robin, who had himself heard it spilling from Kida's lips?

All these thoughts left her restless, and as dawn arose and she heard birds starting the chant outside, Regina got out of bed, dark circles under her eyes but feeling less inclined to sleep than ever.

* * *

Nothing accepted to get into her mouth that morning: not a bowl of cereal, not one of her beloved apples, not a glass of water, nothing.

So Regina got dressed gingerly, tried to conceal the traces of her sleepless night, and prepared herself for an early visit to her ever-growing godson.

Her thoughts went again to what Kida had said about True Love children, how they could help defeat Thea by their very magical nature. But Neal was not magical.

Whereas her daughter, even if still the size of an overgrown bean, had already displayed her abilities.

Sometimes she still felt the constant tingling in her palms, as if magic was trying to surge out of her, but she controlled it, arrowing it back inside, and if her own magic was still muted by her very special daughter, well, at least she was not helpless facing her own powers.

In moments like these, she wished for nothing more than to be able to run out of Storybrooke, away from this town in which her unborn child was a key to defeating an evil witch.

How ironic.

She had done the very same to Snow.

* * *

She grabbed her coat and was about to open the door into relative freedom, wishing no one was there to follow her every steps as usual, when there was an angry knock on the door.

No doorbell ringing.

An angry knock.

An angry set of knocks.

Her blood froze.

Roland.

He had somehow told his father.

She was certain of it.

No. No no no. Not now. She was not prepared.

* * *

"Regina! Open that blasted door this instant!"

She jumped slightly at the audible anger in Robin's voice, in his underlying threat to tear the door apart with his bare hands if she didn't open it.

But she was not prepared.

She took several paces backwards towards the stairs, ready to flee, perhaps to pretend like she wasn't there. But in her hurry to cower away, she knocked down a small lamp that scattered to the ground.

She stopped breathing as she heard a loud sigh on the other side of the door.

"Please. Just open the door. I juts want to talk."

That sentenced more than anything froze her blood even more.

Talk.

She wasn't certain she was prepared for that talk.

* * *

After a long moment of pondering, and after realising he would not leave until she had effectively opened the door, Regina took a deep steadying breath, and turned the knob slowly.

Robin whirled around under the porch, facing her, jaw set, teeth gritted, and she swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

Somehow finding her voice, she cleared her throat. "We'd better talk inside. I don't wish to wake the whole street."

He huffed as if she had no reason to be expecting him to be quiet, and he pushed inside, taking off his jacket as if he intended to stay far longer than the mere dozen of minutes Regina had hoped it'd take her to crush his apology. She didn't need an apology. It was far too late for that, and they both knew it.

As she followed him in the living-room, Robin whirled around again, blue eyes wide and searching her own before they slid over her form, taking in every change he had, in his idiocy, not noticed before. The soft swelling of her breasts, and the small baby bump showing under her thin dress.

Fingers tentatively tried to touch the proof of their child before Regina took a few paces back, protecting herself and their daughter from the onslaught of feelings that would come with such a gesture.

* * *

Robin's eyes met hers again, jaw again set, teeth again gritted. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Surprisingly enough, his request wasn't shouted. But Regina thought he spoke calmly only for their child's sake, not hers. She could see his anger boiling in his veins as if it was hers.

And hers indeed started rising at that question. She crossed her arms angrily on her chest. "Why? Did you have any right to know at all?"

He huffed, taking a pace forward she countered with one backwards. "I'm the father, Regina, for God's sake! Of course I had a right to know!"

Her eyes left his, angrily glaring at a portion of the wall which could have combusted right then and there under the force of it. "Sorry if I wasn't really in the mood to tell the father of my child that I was pregnant after he chose his wife over me."

Robin chuckled darkly once, throwing his hands in the air. "I told you countless times before! I could not-I did-I did it for Roland!"

"And what good did it do him, uh? Now Marian's left you, and Roland's hurt anyway!" She threw him one stare that the Evil Queen would have been proud of, lip upturned in disdain. "Your wife was far more clever than you, knowing that a loveless marriage would only hurt you, her, and your son."

Robin sighed, hand hiding his face for a second. "I'm not... I did not know what to do."

"She did. And now, _now_, only now should I say, you come back to me, what? Do you think I'd take you back after that?" She huffed. "What a fool you are..."

* * *

There was tense silence during which the archer stared at her, first with anger in his eyes, then, as more seconds passed, with a softer expression. "I really did mess things up, didn't I?"

Regina huffed. "What, by leaving me without a word, then apologizing, then kissing me, then...then keeping following me everywhere and beating the hell out of my best friend?" It was the first time she called Jefferson her best friend, and yet, in that moment, nothing felt truer than that simple truth.

Robin's expression turned puzzled. "The Hatter? I was-I thought-"

"You thought I had replaced you as you had replaced me."

He grunted, taking another step forward she this time didn't counter. "I never replaced you, Regina! Never! Every moment, every touch, every kiss with Marian was a lie!"

"I don't want to know." She turned slightly to the side, closing her eyes to try and prevent her mind to picture every touch and every kiss between him and his wife.

She started a little when fingers closed around her upper arm.

Brown eyes opened and met blue again.

"Regina... I really am sorry. But you should have told me."

He had almost whispered these words, and she answered in kind. "And what would you have done? Would you have left her? And make me the second-choice again? No... Everything but that."

"Regina..." he tried a small smile that faded after a second. The mood was not right. "We are going to have a baby. Nothing is more important."

"No, nothing!" she stepped away again, throwing her hands in the air. "Nothing! Not an evil witch trying to kill everyone in this town, not the fact that my magic's gone, or the fact that my unborn child is probably destined to be born only to defeat said evil witch! Nothing indeed!"

"What?" His eyes had widened. "Your-our child is destined to defeat Thea?"

"Had you stayed longer at our last meeting, you'd have known." She smirked in a cruel way. "Had you been able to realise Jefferson was no more than one of the few people to protect me in this town, had you been able to see past your stupid jealousy. One you had no right to experience anyway..."

She tried to step away, even further away, but he gripped her arm hard enough to bruise, perhaps, and his eyes were on fire again.

"I thought you were pregnant with another man's child!"

"Well good! Because during that moment, you felt perhaps one quarter of the pain I felt when I saw you embrace Marian in the diner without sparing me a glance!"

* * *

There was another silence.

Then, Robin took a tentative step towards her, fingers trying to find her cheek.

She moved away swiftly, eyes prickling with tears. "No. Don't. This is not the time." She whirled around and grabbed her coat again. "I need air. Don't follow me." And she stepped out of the room, then of the house. Her house.

She needed air.

Oh God...she was having a panic attack.

* * *

_A/N2: I won't lie to you. At first, I intended for their talk to end up in a steamy make-out. But we'll all agree that it would have felt wrong. So their first "free" kiss will happen later. Though I promise it won't take long. :D_

* * *

**_Next chapter:_**_ One single chapter in Snow's head. ;)_


	37. Ninety-sixth dawn: Snow

_A/N: I'm scared. The review count is frozen at 666. That's the devil's number. This story is cursed until at least on of you reviews. Go on. Uncurse us._

_I'm sorry I forgot to update yesterday. Dream Team had an unexpected meeting over Facebook and Twitter and my wits left me. ^^ (love you gals if you read this)_

_Anyway, enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**37. Ninety-sixth dawn: Snow**

* * *

It was a morning as every other for Snow White and Prince Charming.

Their natural alarm clock was, as usual, the hungry cries of their son Neal in the adjacent room, and as usual on a Saturday morning, it was David who did the honour to get up, pecking his wife on the lips before he exited the room to start a baby bottle in the kitchen.

Snow groaned a little then turned to the side, eyes closing again for a gain of minutes of sleep.

She knew she must look a mess. Newborns weren't what she was used to, Emma having been taken from her arms early on, but nothing had prepared her for the endless cooing of a restless baby, for the belly-aching, for the early baby bottles, for the constant looking over your shoulder.

She was utterly exhausted.

And yet, also utterly happy.

* * *

The knowledge that her son could be a key to defeating the newest threat on Storybrooke wasn't even a surprise at all. She was used to it by now. Her children, being born out of True Love, would always be special and would always be of some use, whatever that use was.

It did not prevent her from sleeping, even if, sometimes, David softly shook her awake when, in her nightmares, she started screaming, her cries awaking the whole loft.

And yet, in moments like these, she was mostly concerned about Regina.

* * *

She had never have had to consider her child a saviour, had never had to look at him or her as a solution for the world to be in peace. She would have wanted her daughter for herself, and here she was, three months pregnant, and her unborn child was already the talk of town.

There also was the issue of Regina being stubborn enough not to tell Robin of her pregnancy. If Snow understood her motives, she could not fathom that one would want to live through this period – hardened by the threat of Thea – without help or support from someone she loved and who loved her.

That made her restless.

* * *

A little later, Snow got up, crossing the curtain that was their bedroom's limit and into the living-room, and a smile formed on her lips.

David was holding little Neal in a sitting position in his arms, and the toddler was almost ready to hold the baby bottle on his own. His blue eyes were closed and he was enjoying his breakfast in silence.

She advanced in the room and walked to the counter to prepare their own breakfast, putting a soft kiss on her husband's naked shoulder. He responded by flashing her a grin.

What a peaceful scene.

That was interrupted as the doorbell rang.

* * *

David looked over as his wife, an eyebrow raised. "Who could call at this hour?"

She shrugged. "Maybe Regina. She's not very well at the moment..." She did not think about her being in her nightgown and wrapped a robe around herself to open the door while David remained hidden in the kitchen. You never knew.

It was indeed Regina, her eyes red, trails of tears on her cheeks.

She was looking a mess, and a sob escaped her lips as she took in Snow, who stood in her doorway, flabbergasted at her friend's appearance. "So-sorry... I d-did not know where to-to go..."

Snow didn't think twice before pulling Regina's arm so she entered the loft, and her hands squeezed her shoulders softly, her green eyes boring into her unexpected guest. "What happened?"

Regina looked at her, weakened by the visible pain in her eyes. Snow could not remember another time when her step-mother had been in her mercy like this, soul bare and pain out in the open. Asking her help. "Robin came. He knows for the baby."

In a second Snow understood the implications. Robin had learnt she did not know how of Regina's child being his as well and had gone to confront her, and somehow, the conversation had turned bitter, Regina no doubt trying to make him understand that he had no right to be mad at her when he had chosen Marian over her.

Snow's heart screamed at her that two True Loves needed to be together, and she wanted to yell at Robin for choosing Marian and at Regina for pushing him away. But her mind was more clever, and she knew the scars this whole ordeal had left on Regina's heart.

Right now, she did not need a lecture, she needed a friend.

* * *

Snow closed the door and turned to her husband, who stood frozen in the kitchen, he too moved by Regina's appearance. She threw him a look.

David's eyes widened, and then he cleared his throat. "Right... I-I'll be upstairs." And he crossed the room to the staircase, disappearing in Neal's room, the door silently closing behind both boys.

Snow turned to Regina. "Take your coat off. I'm making you a hot chocolate. With a lot of chocolate."

Regina nodded, tears still streaming from her eyes, and she fumbled with the buttons for a moment before effectively taking her coat off, putting it down on a chair before she let herself fall on the couch, hands encompassing her face as she tried to stop crying.

Snow watched her intently as she prepared their beverage. Trying to know what was the right course of action. Did her friend need companionship, or to talk, or maybe help?

She decided to try for the talking part.

* * *

Sitting down next to Regina, she put two smoking mugs down on the coffee-table and looked at her former foe gently. "Want to tell me the whole story?"

Regina shook her head. "Not really..."

"Okay then." She smirked and remained silent, knowing that Regina's refusal was usually followed by a flow of words.

She was right.

"Marian's left him."

That simple sentence froze Snow on place. Her mouth was slightly agape, and she gasped, unable to stop herself. "She what?"

"Left him. Yesterday. She told me she'd do it, but apparently, she was waiting for the right moment..."

"She told you-? Wait wait wait, hold on. Let's start at the beginning. You and Marian have been talking?"

Regina bit her lip, and Snow understood she was somehow ashamed not to have told her. But Snow understood her reasons. She had Elsa, and Jefferson, and Tinkerbell. She was swallowed up to the eyeballs in nursing her son, and had missed quite the things since Elsa's saving.

Her friend nodded. "I went to visit Elsa at the hospital one evening, and Marian asked to talk to me. She said Robin had told her I was pregnant, and that she knew it was his. She had understood on her own that Robin and I had started a relationship while she was...away, and she didn't want to be in the way."

"Wow." Snow's eyes widened. "That's brave."

Regina nodded. "She said she did not want to live a loveless marriage, and that ever since she had been back, Robin and her had been constantly fighting. And so, yesterday, she left him."

"How do you know?"

"Roland ran away."

Snow gasped, but then tilted her head. "Makes sense. Poor darling...it must have been a shock."

Regina nodded. "It was. He came to me. I soothed him, he stayed little less than an hour, ad then Robin arrived. He had guessed he had come to me, I think."

"And that's when he noticed your belly or something?" Snow was glancing down at Regina's fingers playing on her stomach, and it was showing a little under her dress.

Regina shook her head. "No, he didn't. But Roland had. I think he might have told his father."

Snow nodded, a light-bulb switching on in her mind. "So he came to you this morning."

Regina nodded. "Yes." Fresh tears escaped her eyes. "He was furious...and then...he said he wanted to start over."

"And you don't want it?" her eternal romantic heart was leaping in her chest.

"No. I mean...he'd only be choosing me because Marian has left. I promised myself I'd never be anyone's second-choice ever again."

She paused, and Snow pondered her words. She had guessed, she thought, that Regina's torn soul was still mending from Zelena's attacks and the discovery that Rumpel and Cora had only chosen her because Zelena was not there. She had been everyone's second-choice all her life. Even Henry's.

She understood. She was not certain she approved, but she understood.

Her fingers found Regina's, and she smiled gently. "Well...you can stay here as long as you want."

* * *

Their moment was interrupted with an angry knocking on the door, followed by a loud "Snow!"

The princess sprang to her feet, having recognized one of her small friends. She opened the lock and was met with Happy's concerned face. "Happy? What is it?"

"You've got to come!" he panted as if he had been running. "Grumpy's been attacked by the witch!"

Snow gasped and she whirled around, her eyes meetings Regina's, which were less red with the urgency. She nodded with determination.

Snow turned back to Happy. "Where is he?"

"We've brought him to Dr Whale at the hospital."

She nodded. "I'll be there in a moment. I just need to get dressed. Go." Happy nodded and flew back down the stairs as she closed the door again.

Regina sighed and stood, her hand going to her coat. "I'm going to call your daughter. Go change."

Snow nodded and, as she passed her, she squeezed Regina's shoulder in comfort.

So much for a peaceful morning...

* * *

_**Next chapter:** Thea strikes_


	38. Ninety-seventh sunset

_A/N: Sorry for the late update - again. I truly believe no one can HATE the heat as much as I do. This friggin' weather makes me want to bury myself in a freezer and never come out. Which means my brain has melted these last days and has only solidified again recently..._

_Anywho, thanks again for the support and to all the new followers that keep coming - and really I find it so strange._

* * *

**38. Ninety-seventh sunset**

* * *

In their hurry to get to the hospital, and to Leroy, Snow and Regina didn't take the car, merely hurried up the road with their eyes darting up to the rooftops.

Regina could see the forms of Atlanteans watching over them, and a feeling of uneasiness took over her as she realised they were armed and much more numerous than what they were used to.

When they reached the hospital, Regina put a hand on Snow's arm, stopping her from down right running inside to check on her friend.

Snow's concerned green eyes met her brown ones.

Regina tried a little smile that felt very fake. "Go inside. I'm going to try and find Kida."

Snow didn't answer, merely nodded before hurrying inside.

* * *

Regina faced the street once more, wondering how and where she'd find the Atlantean princess, when two figures fell from a roof, dropping to the ground as if they had been cats, or vampires.

Kida and Milo ran to her, faces painted with stripes of white and blue, their spears in their hands.

Regina greeted them gravely. "You heard my call?"

Milo smirked and nodded, but as usual, didn't utter a word.

His sister glanced upwards and into the skies. "Thea has found some artefact at your friend's shop. We fear she can use it to quicken the pace of her curse over this town."

Regina's blood froze and her own eyes stared at the bubble of water above their heads, and it was shivering as if entering reality even more, as if at any given moment, it could engulf the town and drown everyone in it.

"Rumpelstiltskin is not my friend, but if she has stolen something from him, then yes, we are definitely in danger."

Kida nodded gravely. "I've asked two of my people to go and fetch your friend Jefferson and his daughter is their house in the forest. It is not safe anymore."

Regina tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"The small man that has been injured was in the woods when she attacked. She...well...we think she was trying out that item she stole."

"What did it do?"

"It froze him." Kida's lips formed a tight line. "He's become some sort of...statue."

Regina let out a deep sigh, her thoughts going to Leroy, who, to her knowledge, didn't have a True Love to uncurse him. "I know what she's stolen then." She paused. "A wand. Rumpel keeps several at his shop. The trouble is to know which one it was."

"What do you think, dearie?"

* * *

All three heads turned to see Rumpel and Belle hurry up the road, the librarian glancing up every second or so in fright.

Regina gasped. "You kept the Dark Fairy's wand?"

He made a face but didn't answer her, instead turning to the Atlanteans. "That wand is the most powerful in our realm. It can do a lot of damage. And if Thea wants to froze each and every of those who can harm her, then...it is not good for us."

Kida's brow furrowed. "Is there no way to destroy that wand?"

"Yes there is. But it's dangerous and straining." He looked over at Regina, then back at the princess. "The Dark Fairy was a fairy who, as her name entails, was using dark magic to do her bidding. Dark magic has a counterpart, that is much more powerful. Light magic."

"As I understand it, not many among you can wield that...light magic."

Regina sighed, her eyes falling to her hands. "Two of us. Emma Swan and I. But my magic isn't working at the moment, and if Rumpel says it's straining to the point of being dangerous, then I doubt Miss Swan would want to drain her life-energy out of herself... Even if to save us all."

"It's rather a question of her parents stopping her. You're forgetting that our Saviour wants to sacrifice herself on a regular basis..." Rumpel smirked, apparently finding things much more entertaining that they really were.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know."

* * *

The door to the hospital slid open, and an unassured voice called her name.

Regina whirled around and her eyes widened when she saw Marian go out of the main hall and walk to her, her brown eyes – so similar to Roland's it somehow hurt – going to her companions and their peculiar appearance.

"Marian? What is it?"

The nurse met her eyes again, and an awkward moment passed. It was the first time they saw each other since she had left Robin.

Marian looked down at her feet then, taking a good deep breath to steady herself, glanced back up at the Queen. "Grumpy was not the only one to be harmed." She paused. "You might want to come with me."

Regina's blood froze again, and she glanced over her shoulder at Kida and Rumpel who were still deep in conversation, and she decided they could be left alone for a little while.

* * *

Marian was hurrying down the corridors, obviously worried and grave at what was happening.

When they reached their destination, a silent room whose door was closed, Marian turned around and met Regina's eyes again. "Is it true what Miss Snow said? That this witch was willing to kill us all?"

Regina sighed and nodded. "I'm afraid it is."

Marian nodded back gravely. "Then we must take Roland to safety."

Regina started at the use of 'we' but understood the sudden trust Marian was putting in her for the safety of her son and Regina's...closest thing to a second son.

She nodded once more. "I think everyone must be taken to safety. But to be honest, Roland is one of the few who are lucky enough not to worry." Marian sent her a confused glance and she explained herself. "Thea is freezing people. Cursing them. To undo the curse, one would need a kiss. True Love's kiss. Roland, as we both know, doesn't lack someone who loves him and he loves back."

Marian's eyes lit a little at the prospect that her son would somehow be safer than others, then she sighed, her hand going to the door handle. "I warn you. We found her like this and there is nothing we could do."

She opened the door and Regina's eyes immediately welled up with tears.

* * *

Elsa was lying on a bed, her blue eyes opened onto nothing, her lips opened as in a silent call for help perhaps, her left hand outstretched over her eyes as if trying to protect herself, her right hand balled up in a fist.

It reminded Regina of a scene in a film she had seen with Henry so long ago, when he was still head-down swallowed up in 500-pages-long books about a young wizard wearing glasses and named Harry – which was short for Henry, her son soon told her.

The gravity of the situation did not pass unnoticed.

Thea had attacked one of the few who could stop her, because while Regina knew Elsa could not wield light magic – her own powers were too far from what they knew – she was one of the most powerful beings currently in the realm. And freezing her was one right move when you wished to incapacitate someone who could not die.

* * *

Marian stood at the foot of the bed, her arms crossed, shaking her head lightly as Regina stood, frozen, in the doorway, her heart constricting at the sight of yet another of her friends harmed.

"Does she? Have a True Love?"

Regina sniffed tears away, hope once again flowing through her veins as she gasped and nodded. "Yes, I think she does." She whirled around, for one crazy second wishing Jefferson would appear right then, then her eyes went back to her frozen friend. "I'm going to go find him."

Marian nodded. "I think it'd be wiser for everyone who has a True Love to remain safely here. Or at least one half of the...pairs. To make sure someone _can_ wake them up if they are struck."

Regina didn't have time to tell her that was a wonderful idea. She was already exiting the room at a steady pace.

* * *

She was met with Snow half-way. The princess's green eyes were full of worry, and her hands engulfed Regina's as soon as she was close enough. "You heard?"

Regina nodded, eyes darting around the hall, looking for a tall man that wasn't there. "Elsa too. I was looking for Jefferson."

Snow's eyes widened a bit. "You think Jefferson could be her True Love?"

Regina nodded, then her eyes locked with Snow's again. For the first time in a looooong while, she was actually worrying, not for her, that had started a while back, but for her family. "Where's Charming?"

"Here's taken Neal to Emma's to fetch her and Henry. And Killian, of course. In fact, we've called all our friends to gather here. We think it'd be safer."

Regina sighed. "Unfortunately, if my dear sister was able to break all our protection spells before, I doubt they could stop or even slow down a witch that wields the Dark Fairy's wand..."

"Don't be so pessimistic, Regina. We can't be."

The Queen nodded, then pushed past her step-daughter. "I'm going to look out for Jeff. Stay here."

Snow nodded. "Be safe."

* * *

Rumpel had come inside the hospital with his wife, and both were in deep conversation with Granny and Ruby, who was regularly glaring in Whale's direction from where he spoke with Marian.

Kida and Milo, who were still standing at the entrance of the building, had been joined by Tinkerbell and Blue.

"Have you seen Jefferson?"

Kida turned around and shook her head lightly. "Not yet."

Regina sighed, and she turned to Tink, who met her gaze with a raised eyebrow. "Elsa's been cursed too."

Tink gasped. "No!"

Blue, at her side, kept her indifferent stance. "I'm afraid we'll find others have been cursed during this day. Unbeknownst to us all."

Regina gritted her teeth. "Thank you for the nice words, Blue."

The fairy sent her a small glare but remained silent.

* * *

The wait began to be unbearable.

While Charming and the rest of his family arrived safely at the hospital after a little while – Henry refusing to leave Regina's side until his grand-father pretended Snow needed help with Neal – many other didn't arrive at all or arrived in a frozen state.

Thomas for instance. Cinderella's prince had arrived carried by his co-workers, his wife and daughter still missing.

The more time passed, and the more Regina feared for Jefferson's life. Not to mention Grace. She dared not imagine the young girl frozen and the look on Henry's face when he found out...

* * *

It was little before sunset that a truck arrived, parking roughly in front of the hospital. When its doors flung open and two Atlanteans got out, soon followed by Hansel, Gretel, their father Michael, then Grace, that Regina knew she had been right to worry.

Grace, crying, walked to her. "We had almost reached Granny's..."

Tink let out a pained squeal and took the girl in her arms while one of the Atlanteans walked up to Kida, Michael and the other helping out the frozen body of Jefferson out of the truck.

He was frozen in a defensive stance, and Regina understood at once he had been protecting Grace by taking the blow.

She sighed, tears prickling in her eyes, and she gestured everyone to go inside.

* * *

Just at the same moment as a form appeared in a whirl of white mist.

Kida and Milo held their spears high, and a sick laugh echoed around the street.

Regina gritted her teeth.

Thea had come.

* * *

_**Next chapter: **Showdown at the hospital_


End file.
